And Another Year
by alima21
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autora "Princess Malfoy" Secuela de After 14 Years. Dos rivales viven en la misma casa en verano. Voldemort recupera energía, el lado de la luz se prepara para la batalla. Harry entra en su sexto año con nuevos desafíos y un nuevo amor SLAS
1. Un día ordinario de verano

Y OTRO AÑO  
  
Autora: Princess Malfoy  
  
¡ Bienvenidos a mi historia ! Esta es la secuela de "After 14 years." Esta historia empieza justo donde concluye '14 ', pero ahora está enfocada principalmente en HP/DM. Os ayudaría leer esa historia primero, así no estaréis tan confundidos.  
  
Negación: propiedad de JK Rowling, no mío. (Sólo Simón James y Samantha Jane son míos) No tengo planes de demandarlos para mi. Esta historia está escrita exclusivamente con el propósito de divertir. No repetiré esta negación durante el resto de la historia, así que realmente ayudaría que lo recordarais.  
  
Advertencia: Si cualquier caso de slash o apareamiento en la ficción te molesta, sugiero que pulses el botón de retroceso y no leas la historia, porque esta historia es SLASH, quiero decir, contiene relaciones entre el mismo sexo, mas específicamente relaciones entre hombre/hombre. Pero si estás de acuerdo con ello, bien, vamos, ¡lee mi historia!  
  
Parejas: HP/DM, SB/RL, posiblemente RW/HG, y más, depende del desarrollo de la historia.  
  
Grado: quizá en alguna parte entre un alto PG y R, pero tengo esta historia clasificada como R bajo, por si acaso.  
  
Notas De Autor: Los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidos. Pero los inútiles son altamente desalentadores. Siento que he dado las suficientes advertencias y los ataques sin sentido son frecuentemente un signo de comportamiento inmaduro de parte de los críticos abusivos. Sé que no voy a complacer a todos, pero hay también una cosa que es el respeto. La falta de educación no nos llevará a ningún sitio.  
  
La historia es principalmente una mezcla de romance y drama, pero también lancé un poquito de tenaz dulce vitalidad, humor, bromas, angustia, y tonterías al azar. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Espero que tú te diviertas leyéndola también. Si hay algunas preguntas que quieras hacerme, particularmente sobre esta historia, por favor no vaciles en dejar un review con respecto a tu pregunta. Por favor, incluye tu dirección de email en el review, especialmente si quisieras que contestara a tu pregunta en privado. Intentaré contestarte lo antes posible.   
  
¡Bien, con eso todo está dicho y hecho, ¡ven y lee el capítulo uno!  
  
Princess Malfoy.   
  
Traductoras: alima21  
  
Nota de las traductoras: Pues ya la autora lo dijo todo. Sólo esperamos que les guste la historia  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
El día amaneció brillante y soleado en la imponente mansión blanca, aunque ése no era necesariamente el caso de sus residentes. Simón James y Samantha Jane estaban en eso otra vez, sus agudos gritos hacían eco a través de la mansión, mientras sus soñolientos y aturdidos padres corrían y se tropezaban para alcanzarlos.  
  
-Dios mío, ¿qué pasa ahora?- preguntó con exasperación Sirius Black, mientras junto a su novio, Remus Lupin, caminaban hacia el cuarto de los niños-. Son las malditas siete de la mañana, ¿qué podrían querer?  
  
- Ni idea- contestó Remus, todavía intentando frotar el sueño de sus ojos-. Los alimentamos y cambiamos esta mañana. Quizá tengan hambre otra vez. Vamos, Paddy, apresurémonos.  
  
Sirius y Remus aceleraron su paso; tan pronto como entraron en el cuarto, vieron a Harry doblado encima de la mesa que se usaba para cambiar a los niños, limpiando a Simón. Samantha permanecía en su cuna, aún gritando. Al oír a su padrino y a su amante entrar, se giró hacia ellos y comentó:  
  
-Simon sintió la necesidad de hacer caca ahora, pero no os preocupéis, lo tengo cubierto. Aunque debo admitir que es absolutamente repugnante. El pañal de Samantha todavía está limpio y seco, así que considero que lo que tiene es hambre.  
  
Sirius parecía aliviado de que Harry hubiera cambiado ya a Simón. Remus lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento al chico y musitó:  
  
-Gracias Harry, de verdad. Nos encargaremos desde aquí .  
  
-No hay problema- contestó el joven, sonriendo-. Chicos, sé que no habéis conseguido un sueño decente desde que nacieron, así que decidí que sería bueno serviros de niñero mientras descansabais un poco- le entregó a Sirius el pequeño, mientras que Remus levantaba a Samantha de la cuna.  
  
- Estoy asombrado con tu habilidad como padre, Harry- comentó Sirius-. ¿Estás seguro que no has tenido ningún niño que estés ocultándonos?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
-Bravo, estuviste cerca. Pero la verdad, no lo sé. Puede ser que haya oído a la señora Weasley diciendo algo sobre eso a Bill y su novia o algo por el estilo. De todas formas, voy rumbo a la cocina para conseguirnos algo de desayuno, en vista de que todos lo necesitamos.  
  
Harry salió sin prisa del cuarto, y Sirius y Remus se dedicaron a calmar a sus bebés. Después de algunos minutos, fueron al rincón del desayuno a unirse a Harry.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro que todavía planeas almorzar y cenar, Harry?- preguntó Remus divertido, mientras que cuidadosamente ataba la correa de la cuna portátil de los gemelos al banco.  
  
-Bien, si no comes eso puede ser que me lo coma también- amenazó Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿Té?  
  
-Sí, por favor, gracias- contestó Remus mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a llenar su plato con tocino y huevos, al tiempo que Harry iba a la encimera a coger la tetera llena. Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus y convocó un elfo doméstico para que le trajera una gran taza de café. Una vez que la bebida le fue traída, tomó un trago enorme. Remus levantó una ceja.  
  
-Eres afortunado, tu lengua no consiguió escaldarse- bromeó, mientras Harry volvía a la mesa para entregarle un té.   
  
- Ah, esto se siente mejor- suspiró Sirius complacido.  
  
-No sabía que amabas tanto el café, Sirius- comentó Harry. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Es su cable de salvamento- comentó-. Dice que es lo mejor después de la cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Bueno, ¡así es!- interpuso Sirius.  
  
-Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que sólo bebes café para mantenerte despierto- bromeó Harry. Sirius y Remus sonrieron y continuaron desayunando en relativo silencio, interrumpido a veces por los gorjeos de los gemelos desde sus cunas portátiles.  
  
  
  
-Y entonces, Harry- dijo Sirius-. ¿Has recibido noticias de tus amigos últimamente?  
  
-Bien, sí- contestó el chico-. Hermione está en España con sus padres, pero regresará a su casa el sábado. Ron está en el país. Ambos preguntaron si vosotros, Simón y Samantha, estáis bien, y que si podríais permitir que los acompañe a comprar los materiales escolares dos semanas antes de comenzar las clases. ¿Puedo ir?  
  
-Seguro, Harry- contestó Remus con una sonrisa-. Tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon alguna vez de todos modos, así que podemos ir todos.  
  
-¿Que es lo que vais a hacer en el callejón Diagon?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Bien, tenemos que comprar ropa y algunos artículos para los niños, y tengo que ir a Gringotts a conseguir mi llave. El Ministerio está devolviéndome el resto de mi dinero- contestó Sirius.  
  
-¿Pero pensé que ya te habían dado todo?- observó Harry, desconcertado.  
  
-Se han presentado algunos problemas en la transferencia de las cosas a mi nombre otra vez.- explicó Sirius desdeñosamente-. De todos modos, ya arreglé eso con los duendes, así que puedo tener todo de regreso para el momento en que tú y tus amigos os veáis.  
  
-¿Tienes tu lista de la escuela?- le preguntó Remus, cambiando de asunto.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de contestar que no, cuando una lechuza de Hogwarts descendió entrando a través de la ventana abierta y aterrizó en el hombro de Sirius. Los gemelos miraron a la lechuza sorprendidos y gritaron. La lechuza graznó con sorpresa, haciendo que los pequeños gritaran más fuerte. Harry y Remus cogieron a los bebés y los acunaron suavemente mientras Sirius desataba las cartas de la pata de la lechuza.  
  
-Aquí está tu lista de la escuela, Harry- informó, dando un sobre de pergamino a Harry. Éste colocó a Simón de regreso en su cuna y abrió su carta.  
  
-Hmm, parece que vamos a tener un año infernal- masculló Harry cuando exploró el contenido de la carta.  
  
-¿De veras? ¿Qué libros necesitas?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Muchos- contestó Harry-. Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Aritmáncia.  
  
-¿Aritmáncia?- terció Sirius-. ¿Pensé que estabas tomando Adivinación?  
  
  
  
Harry hizo una mueca.   
  
-No pude seguir soportando a la vieja bruja, así que cambié. De todas formas, tengo a Hermione para ayudarme allí, no hay ningún problema. ¿Qué dice tu carta?  
  
Fue solo entonces que Sirius y Remus notaron la otra carta que les habían enviado. Remus abrió la misiva y la leyó.  
  
-¿Paddy? Dumbledore quiere que vayamos a Hogwarts mañana- le informó Remus.  
  
-¿Por qué? No ha habido ningún ataque o algo similar, ¿verdad?- inquirió Sirius, desconcertado.  
  
-Realmente no lo sé- contestó Remus pensativamente-. Aquí sólo dice que tendremos una reunión mañana y que el Director quiere que enseñes Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras-acabó Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron Harry y Sirius con la boca abierta.  
  
-Ordinarios- dijo Remus haciendo una mueca-. Cerrar vuestras bocas, no quiero mirar la comida medio masticada.  
  
Sirius tragó su comida y musitó:  
  
-Debes estar bromeando.  
  
-No, no lo estoy- contestó el licántropo indignado-. Aquí, míralo por ti mismo- le entregó la carta a Sirius, quien exploró el pergamino rápidamente.  
  
-¡Bien¡ ¡Vas a ser nuestro profesor! ¡Espera cuando se lo diga a Ron y Hermione!- exclamó Harry. Sirius sonrió levemente.  
  
-Bien, ¿tomarás el trabajo, Paddy?- preguntó Remus a su amante.  
  
-Hmm, claro, ¿por qué no?- contestó Sirius-. ¿Pero no querías tú ese trabajo, Remmie?  
  
-Dumbledore debe haberte designado por una razón, Pads, y además, nadie podría cuidar de nuestros gemelos si consigo un trabajo- razonó Remus-. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti.  
  
-Aquí vamos otra vez- bromeó Harry. Sirius y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco y miraron a Harry.  
  
-Harry- comenzó Remus-. ¿Te importaría cuidar a los bebés mañana mientras estamos en Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Dejaremos a nuestros ángeles con Harry?- intervino Sirius, cuya cara imitaba estar en shock.  
  
-Suenas como si eso fuera tan malo, Sirius- replicó Harry fingiéndose herido-. No, no me importa- continuó mirando a Remus-. ¿Cuándo partiréis?  
  
-Mañana por la mañana- informó Remus. Apareceremos en Hogsmeade y caminaremos hasta Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente, Sirius y Remus se Aparecieron en un punto cercano a la estación de Hogsmeade, luego de señalar a Harry todas las cosas que necesitarían los bebés, y de asegurarle que estarían de regreso esa misma noche. Cuando alcanzaron los peldaños de la entrada de Hogwarts, la Profesora McGonagall les esperaba en la puerta.  
  
-Buenos días, Sirius, Remus- los saludó-. El Director os espera en la enfermería.  
  
-¿La enfermería?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿Le sucedió algo a Albus?  
  
-No, pero allí hay algo que necesitamos discutir- comunicó McGonagall fríamente, y se encaminó hacia la enfermería, confiando en que los dos la siguieran. Aunque estaban desconcertados, Sirius y Remus la siguieron. Al alcanzar la enfermería, el resto del personal los saludó, pero ellos no los miraron. Sus ojos estaban centrados en figura golpeada e inconsciente acostada sobre una de las camas.   
  
***  
  
Opiniones, críticas constructivas....todo es bienvenido. 


	2. Revelaciones

Y OTRO AÑO  
  
Autora: Princess Malfoy  
  
Traductoras: alima21  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
- ¿No es ese el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Y solo tú encuentras necesario señalar lo obvio - comentó Snape, con desprecio. Los dos se miraron ferozmente, y Remus puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius para calmarle. Dumbledore despejó su garganta y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Antes de que hablemos cualquier cosa, Sirius, ¿aceptas el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- los ojos de Snape destellaban. Sirius sonrió con satisfacción, y asintió al Director.   
  
-Encantador. Ahora, antes que celebremos la reunión del personal, quisiera preguntar si hay algo inusual que sucediera el último mes, o si cualesquiera de nuestros espías o agentes informaron de alguna actividad oscura- comenzó Dumbledore, mirando hacia la figura postrada de Draco -, porque el joven señor Malfoy fue encontrado hace dos días por los elfos domésticos; lo hallaron en las escalinatas de la entrada y estaba casi moribundo. Sostenía una nota en su mano qué decía, ' espero que te guste tu regalo ' y firmaba la marca oscura. No he podido conseguir información del chico; no ha recuperado el sentido todavía- Todos los profesores sacudieron sus cabezas en negación. Dumbledore suspiró-. Vayamos a la sala de profesores, ¿les parece?. Todavía necesitamos discutir sobre el próximo periodo escolar- mirando a Madame Pomfrey, agregó-. Poppy, ¿podrías informarnos en cuanto despierte el joven Malfoy?   
  
La enfermera de la escuela asintió, y el resto del profesorado caminó penosamente fuera del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores.   
  
****  
  
-No puedo creer que Dumbledore te empleara para enseñar- gruñó Snape a Sirius, obviamente furioso. Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Mejor yo que tú- contestó descaradamente.   
  
Snape camino a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar donde Sirius estaba sentado, y Remus, detectando problemas, brincó de su silla bloqueando su camino. El profesor de pociones levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿No eres demasiado viejo para ocultarte detrás de las faldas de tu amante, Black?  
  
-Ya es suficiente- se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore desde el umbral. Los profesores se sentaron inmediatamente-. Sirius, Severus, por favor intentar ser por lo menos civilizados el uno con el otro. Vais a tener que trabajar de cerca, y espero que ambos seáis un ejemplo para los estudiantes.  
  
Cómo estáis todos enterados, Voldemort desvía constantemente fuentes de energía en Europa meridional, y nuestras fuentes dicen que él y sus secuaces ahora están en Italia. Pero esto no significa que tenemos que sacrificar la calidad de la educación que damos a los estudiantes. Continuaremos funcionando en esta escuela, mientras que se preparan para el violento ataque de Voldemort. Espero que hayáis preparado los planes de estudio para incluir las cosas que serán necesarias para prepararlos para el ataque, especialmente para la Defensa.   
  
A partir de este periodo, habrán temas avanzados para Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Pociones. Deben ser impartidos a los estudiantes más excepcionales de sexto y séptimo año. Éstas son clases suplementarias diseñadas para entrenarles adecuadamente, y espero que vosotros, Minerva, Filius, Sirius, y Severus, se preparen para ello. Aunque no tenéis que preocuparos, las clases se llevaran a cabo solamente una vez por semana. ¿Está claro?-   
  
La reunión del personal había durado otra hora y media, cuando la señora Pomfrey entró en el recinto y anunció que Draco ya había recuperado la conciencia. Todos los profesores se pusieron en pié, pero Dumbledore les pidió que permanecieran en el sitio. El Director y Snape acompañaron a Pomfrey hasta la enfermería a ver Draco.  
  
Los tres caminaron en relativo silencio hasta que alcanzaron el ala del hospital. Dentro , encontraron a Draco incorporado y mirando fijamente al espacio. Snape se acercó, y el rubio se estremeció y se alejó inmediatamente.  
  
- No. No me toques- pidió Draco escuetamente.  
  
-Señor Malfoy- se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore-. Es bueno que haya despertado ya; hemos estado esperando para preguntarle qué sucedió.   
  
Draco siguió mirando a lo lejos.  
  
- Usted no querrá saberlo- susurró quebrándose.   
  
-Si piensa que puede ayudarnos al no contárnoslo, entonces está equivocado, señor Malfoy- musitó Snape-. Ahora por favor, por el amor de Merlín.... por favor, díganos qué sucedió.  
  
  
  
Draco miró a sus profesores y luego a la medibruja, antes de despejar su garganta y hablar.   
  
- Yo ... He elegido un lado, profesor. He.. decidido no satisfacer los deseos de mi padre.  
  
Dumbledore lo miró cuidadosamente.   
  
-¿Está seguro, señor Malfoy?- Draco lo miraba, sus ojos taladraron al Director, deseando desesperadamente que el viejo mago le creyera.  
  
- Yo ... ya no deseo continuar siendo la ... marioneta de mi padre.  
  
- Algo me dice que no es todo, señor Malfoy- dijo Snape fríamente. Draco miró a los ojos del profesor de pociones y respiró profundamente.  
  
- Yo...sé.. quiero decir, Voldemort hizo una visita a nuestro hogar de verano en Sicilia, donde nos estábamos quedando- comenzó Draco, levantando la cabeza-. Mi padre, él me lo trajo, diciendo que debía ser iniciado, pero...pero lo rechacé. El Cruciatus... me lanzó el Cruciatus..... por cuánto tiempo, no lo sé. Entonces, Voldemort.... él.... él- Draco paró allí, mientras se deshacía en lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Qué le hizo Voldemort?- lo animó Dumbledore, suavemente.  
  
-Voldemort...me tocó, profesor, él...... pensé que me iba a abrir... él.. . - Dumbledore, Snape, y Pomfrey intercambiaron miradas entristecidas, mientras Draco se acurrucaba y sollozaba quedamente.  
  
-Por favor, Director- intervino la medibruja -. Sé que desea hacer más preguntas al señor Malfoy, pero creo que necesita descansar-. Dumbledore hizo amague de irse, pero Snape permanecido donde estaba.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, ¿está seguro que desea unirse al lado de la luz?- Draco, a pesar de sus sollozos, miró a su profesor y asintió.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore. -Descanse, por favor, señor Malfoy. Regresaremos a decirle dónde permanecerá por el resto del verano. Siento que no pueda quedarse aquí durante esta época del año.   
  
Draco asintió, después se acomodó en la cama. Dumbledore y Snape salieron de la enfermería regresando a la sala de profesores. Cuando llegaron allí, fueron saludados por las tensas caras del personal.  
  
- Albus, Severus, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó McGonagall.  
  
El Director explicó a los profesores lo sucedido en la enfermería. Es innecesario decir que todos quedaron impactados; luego se compadecieron del pobre muchacho. Después de un silencio de algunos minutos, Dumbledore habló otra vez.  
  
- Ahora, el joven Malfoy está en condiciones delicadas, y tengo que pedir un gran favor. Puesto que se están consolidando las salas de la escuela, no podemos permitirnos dejarlo permanecer aquí.  
  
- Pero Albus, la mayoría de nosotros vive aquí, y algunos están haciendo los trabajos para la orden- razonó el profesor Flitwick.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió.   
  
-Oh, pero mi nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está libre- comentó, lanzando una mirada significativa en la dirección de Sirius y Remus.  
  
- Albus, ¿piensa que sea una buena idea? Quiero decir, Harry y Draco no son los mejores amigos. . .- comenzó Sirius, pero Dumbledore levantó su mano para detenerlo.  
  
-Conozco eso, Sirius, y ahora puede ser un buen momento para que resuelvan sus diferencias. Ahora están en el mismo lado.  
  
-El Director tiene un punto, Sirius- intervino Remus-. Y además, no sería un problema para nosotros. Nuestra casa es bastante grande- dando la vuelta hacia Dumbledore, agregó-. Yo entiendo, Albus. Draco puede permanecer con nosotros por el resto del verano.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola a tod@s, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Para hacer críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... ya sabéis. Nos vemos el viernes  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: el pobre Draco ha salido mal parado esta vez. Ésta parte es más dramática que la anterior, pero te aseguro que está muy bien. La respuesta de si llevará el mismo ritmo que after, pues es no, porque la autora todavía está con la historia y no quiero tener que haceros esperar semanas. En un principio pensamos actualizar 1 vez por semana con un capítulo extra de vez en cuando. Un besazo de parte de las dos.  
  
txiri: nos alegra que te guste. Cómo has visto era Draco. De momento las actualizaciones serán los Viernes, avisaremos si hay cambios. Besos   
  
yui the vampire: muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras. Gracias por tus palabras. Esperamos que este te haya gustado también. Besos  
  
snivelly: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo. Mira lo que le ha pasado al pobre Draco. Esperamos que te haya gustado. Besos   
  
  
  
Murtilla: Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Creemos que este capítulo te ha sacado de tus anteriores dudas. Si quieres leer la precuela para entenderlo mejor se llama "after 14 year" y está en MARIA-JONAN. Un beso 


	3. Draco está en su nueva casa

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Algunas horas más tarde, Draco fue liado dentro de un grueso abrigo. A su derecha se colocó Remus, quien lo guió hasta el trasporte que los llevaría a la Mansión Black. A su izquierda se encontraba Sirius, quien llevaba una caja pequeña con los artículos indispensables para Draco, cortesía de los elfos domésticos. Era innecesario decir que Draco había estado bastante aprensivo cuando fue informado que estaría conviviendo estrechamente con Harry Potter, un hombre lobo, y dos bebés, pero después que el Director le explicara que por ahora era el lugar más seguro para él, y le asegurara que estaría protegido de Remus, aceptó.  
  
Era un viaje largo desde Hogwarts hasta la mansión Black, y para el momento en que el transporte llegó allí, faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche. Un elfo doméstico los saludó en la puerta, y los condujo hacía el cuarto de estar, en donde Harry miraba la televisión. Simon y Samantha dormían tumbados en sus cunas portátiles.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Tuviste un buen día?- preguntó Sirius alegremente-. ¿Cómo están nuestros pequeños?  
  
- Hola, Sirius, Remus- saludo contento Harry, aunque su expresión obviamente se agrió cuando su mirada fija aterrizó en Draco-. Malfoy- saludo fríamente.  
  
- Harry- comenzó Remus-, Draco permanecerá con nosotros hasta que la escuela comience- Harry levantó sus cejas. Remus suspiró-. Ahora estáis en el mismo lado, Harry.  
  
- Seguro- replicó Harry, viendo a Draco cautelosamente. El rubio permanecía completamente inmóvil, mirando a Harry con furia.  
  
-Harry- intervino Sirius-. Por favor, acompaña a Draco al cuarto de invitados. Remus y yo llevaremos a los gemelos al cuarto de niños.  
  
El aludido asintió a regañadientes, luego se levantó e hizo a Draco señas para que lo siguiera. Sirius y Remus miraron al par y suspiraron.  
  
- Esto va a ser absolutamente difícil para los dos- comento Remus, con evidente preocupación en su voz.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Draco caminaban por el vestíbulo del segundo piso en silencio. Al alcanzar el cuarto de invitados, Harry informó:  
  
- Permanecerás aquí, Malfoy. El desayuno se sirve generalmente a las nueve; y si no estás allí, esperarás para el almuerzo. La mayoría de las cosas que necesitarás están en el cuarto; si necesitas algo más, convoca un elfo doméstico. Sea cual sea la razón por la que estás aquí, no quiero oírla ahora. Tengo planteadas algunas teorías del por qué viniste, y prefiero creerlas por un tiempo. Además, no voy a tomar ninguna mierda tuya a la ligera, así que mejor mantén tu boca cerrada o te maldeciré de siete maneras por domingo, ¿entendido?- Draco asintió, no se sentía con humor para contraatacar.  
  
-Me alegra que entiendas mi punto. Que duermas bien, Malfoy, y recuerda estar levantado a las nueve si quieres desayunar- dijo Harry fríamente, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se alejó. Draco miró fijamente la figura de Harry retirarse, después sacudió la cabeza y entró en el cuarto.  
  
Cuando despertó el día siguiente, se sorprendió al encontrarse en un cuarto extraño. Aún se asombró más cuando escuchó ruidos de bebés gritando en el extremo lejano del pasillo. Se sentó en la cama, desorientado por algunos minutos, hasta que tomó conciencia de que estaba en la mansión de Sirius Black, y las lamentaciones gemelas que oía eran sus niños. Gruñó.  
  
`Genial´, pensó tristemente. `Primero consigo ser violado por ese bastardo enfermo de Voldemort por rechazar hacerme un Mortífago, luego mi padre me repudia, consigo escapar de la muerte en Hogwarts donde, para mi humillación, el personal lo descubre todo, y ahora estoy permaneciendo en la casa en la cual Harry Maldito Potter vive. Apenas genial´. Se levantó y consiguió vestirse, después convocó un elfo doméstico para que le mostrara el camino hacia el comedor. Cuando llegó allí, la cálida sonrisa de Remus le saludó.  
  
- Hola, Draco. ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó amablemente, mientras sostenía el biberón con el alimento de su hija. La cara de Harry seguía estando en blanco mientras comía sus crepes, y Sirius estaba ocupado pasando las páginas de El Profeta.  
  
- Dormí absolutamente bien, profesor, gracias- Draco contestó cortésmente.  
  
-Encantador. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- lo invitó Remus-. Harry, muévete un poco, por favor.  
  
Harry suspiró con resignación y se trasladó a la derecha para acomodar a Draco. El rubio se sentó rígido a su lado y comenzó a llenar su plato de tocineta.  
  
El resto del día pasó alegremente, si uno no contaba las miradas de odio que Harry lanzaba a Draco cuando nadie miraba, y los leves nervios de Draco siempre que alguien se le acercaba. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Draco, y los gemelos pasaron la tarde descansando en el patio delantero de la mansión, y no fue hasta que el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse que entraron. Harry y Draco aún rechazaban rotundamente hablar el uno con el otro, lo que estaba logrando que Sirius y Remus se frustraran.  
  
- Harry- comenzó Sirius-, sé que tú y Draco no son los mejores amigos, pero...  
  
- Sirius, si éste es otro esfuerzo para conseguir que hable civilizadamente con Malfoy...- replicó su ahijado a través de los dientes apretados.  
  
- Draco ha pasado por mucho, Harry, y lo qué ahora necesita es un compañero- dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, nada que hacer- replicó Harry obstinadamente-. La única manera que puedes conseguir que hable con Malfoy es si me amarras a un Blast-Ended Skrewt desbocado.  
  
- Sirius suspiró en exasperación.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿Pero puedes por lo menos dejar de mirarlo con odio cada vez que os cruzáis en el camino?  
  
Harry miró a su Padrino con sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no te veo?- continuó Sirius. Harry inclinó la cabeza- . Harry, solo... considera ser civilizado con él, ¿bien? Remus y yo no estamos contando con un milagro para los dos, pero por favor, inténtalo.  
  
Harry suspiró resignadamente.  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó.  
  
- Muy bien. Ahora, vete a la cama, es definitivamente tarde. Y no hagas demasiado ruido, Remus está intentando que Simon y Samantha duerman- pidió Sirius con una leve sonrisa-. Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
Harry dio las sus buenas noches a su Padrino, después subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. En el camino vio a Remus a través de la puerta abierta en el cuarto de los niños, sentado en una gran mecedora, sosteniendo a dos bebés durmientes. Se acercó para ofrecer las buenas noches y continuó caminando a su cuarto. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba por el cuarto de invitados, pensó que había oído sollozos amortiguados. Antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente estaba escuchando a Draco Malfoy llorar, caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó. Los sollozos amortiguados pararon inmediatamente, y después de algunos momentos, Draco abrió la puerta.  
  
-Potter- dijo Draco fríamente, intentando ocultar su vergüenza al ser atrapado llorando-. En el nombre del cielo, ¿ qué estás haciendo aquí, molestándome a esta hora de la noche?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Te oí. Toqué para ver qué te pasaba, pero no debía haberte incomodado. Buenas noches- contestó Harry mordazmente, y se giró con intención de alejarse. Antes que pudiera salir de la vista de Draco, el rubio le cogió el brazo.  
  
-Potter, lo siento. No debí hacer esos ruidos  
  
Harry enfrentó a Draco, con las cejas levantadas.  
  
- ¿Acabo de oír a la quintaesencia de Slytherin pedir perdón a un Gryffindor?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido.  
  
-No te acostumbres- contestó el otro.  
  
Harry se inclinó en el marco de la puerta y miró atento a Draco. El pelo casi blanco del rubio, generalmente peinado hacia atrás con gel, ahora caía suavemente alrededor de la pálida cara, enmarcándola perfectamente. Los fríos ojos grises azulados ahora sostenían una amortiguada, angustiosa mirada, y la piel de porcelana estaba más pálida de lo usual. Se sintió preocupado por su compañero y olvidándose temporalmente de que su historia con Draco no había sido demasiado agradable, preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué está incomodándote, Malfoy?  
  
Draco levantó la mirada hasta el alto joven, con los ojos oscurecidos con aprehensión.  
  
- No creo que quieras saber, Potter- dijo sin expresión. Para cambiar de tema, agregó-. Hey, te debo una disculpa por todas las cosas horribles que hice a ti y a tus amigos antes.  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
- Disculpas aceptadas. Nunca sostengo el resentimiento por demasiado tiempo, de todas formas. Y te debo una disculpa también - replicó él.  
  
- Así pues, ¿estamos llamando a una tregua?- preguntó Draco.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
- No va a ser fácil, sabes, romper el hábito. Pero intentaré lo mejor.  
  
- De acuerdo, Potter. Bien, entonces, buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches también, Malfoy.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hi Lissie, viste lo que le hizo al pobre ¡venganza! jajaja. Lo de Sev y Sirius es normal en ellos, no se llevarán bien en la vida (ni tampoco en ningún fict aunque sería gracioso verlo). Vacaciones compartidas umm... que pasará con ellos. Probablemente pongamos un capítulo el martes pero aún no sabemos de que historia. Besos de las dos.  
  
snivelly: Lucius se merece mil cruciatus, el avada kevadra ... y todo lo que se le quiera echar. No, no es la casa Black es una casa que tienen en Kent. Como has visto a Harry no le gustó la noticia...hasta ahora. Besos  
  
Duare: Muchísimas gracias, nos alegramos que nos vayas a seguir todas las semanas. Lo conseguimos con muy buena compenetración entre las dos. Besos.  
  
txiri: Por supuesto que lo seguiremos, no nos rendimos ante nada. Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Si que era el pobre Draco y Harry se lo tomó mal pero mejor de lo esperado. Un besazo de las dos.  
  
Finn: muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión. Muy pronto empezarán a suceder los acercamientos aunque el primer paso ya ha sido dado. Besos.  
  
Snorkita: Voldemort en un demonio, anda que hacer eso al rubio... les costó pero por lo menos ya se hablan y Harry será muy bueno con él (sino Remus...). Muchas gracias por todo y somos dos chicas las que traducimos. Besos. 


	4. Una charla seria

CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilamente (si uno no tomaba en cuenta a los bebés gritando a las tres de la mañana o los sonidos hechos en la agonía de la pasión, cuando los encantamientos silenciadores necesarios eran ' tranquilamente' olvidados). Harry pasó gran parte de su tiempo al aire libre, poniendo a punto sus habilidades de Quidditch, o simplemente caminando alrededor de la extensa propiedad de su padrino. No se preocupaba de los ataques de Voldemort o de los Mortífagos, pues Dumbledore había puesto los encantamientos de protección necesarios alrededor del terreno. Draco, por otra parte, pasaba mucho de su tiempo confinado en su cuarto; sólo salía durante las horas de las comidas o para ir a la biblioteca.  
  
Draco caminaba lentamente a lo largo del ancho, brillantemente iluminado pasillo del segundo piso, su nariz enterrada en un grueso libro que había conseguido de la extensa biblioteca de la mansión. De hecho, estaba tan absorto en su libro que no notó que Harry salía de su cuarto hasta que ambos chocaron, haciendo caer a Draco.  
  
- Malfoy, uno pensaría que tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías saber que no se lee mientras caminas- se mofó Harry, mientras extendía una mano hacia Draco-. Hay una razón por la que la biblioteca tiene sillas, sabes.  
  
- Cállate, Potter- contestó Draco mientras se ponía de pie, con la cara levemente roja-. No habría caído si no estuvieras bloqueando el maldito camino.  
  
- Lo que sea. ¿Cuál es la lectura que es tan interesante, de todas formas?- preguntó Harry mientras tomaba el libro del piso-. Pociones Olvidadas, ¿huh? ¿Planeas adquirir el trabajo de Snape algún día?  
  
- Hmm, no realmente- contestó Draco evasivamente-. Apenas repasando los conocimientos de pociones, ¿sabes? Tengo una reputación que mantener como el mejor estudiante de pociones desde Severus Snape.  
  
- Aún eres un insufrible charlatán, ¿verdad?- comentó Harry alegremente-. Oye, ¿tienes hambre? Podríamos ir y atacar la cocina por algunos bocados, a Sirius y Remus no les importará. Fueron al doctor para el chequeo mensual de los bebés, así que no se enterarán.  
  
-Mi vida se ha convertido en así de patética- dijo dramáticamente Draco, mientras recuperaba su libro y lo golpeaba ligeramente sobre su cabeza-. Ahora me he hundido al nivel de Harry Potter, y voy a atacar una cocina con él.  
  
Harry bufó.  
  
- Me siento muy honrado por tu estimada presencia. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal compañía?- exclamó Harry, fingiendo estar impactado por una estrella. Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y se rieron entre dientes. Pronto se encontraron mascando algunas palomitas de maíz, y bebiendo coca- cola muggle. Harry rió hasta que su cara se puso azul cuando Draco tomó un sorbo de coca-cola, y se ahogó.  
  
- ¡Potter!- jadeó- ¿Qué carajo es esta bebida?  
  
Harry lo miro desconcertado.  
  
- Coca-cola muggle. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?  
  
- ¿Qué cola muggle? Esto no es ninguna coca-cola muggle, ¡esto es veneno!  
  
¡Esto no es veneno, Malfoy! ¿De donde demonios sacas esas ideas?  
  
- ¡Esto es veneno! ¿No puedes sentir las burbujas bajando por tu garganta? ¡Ésa es la marca de un veneno!  
  
Harry miró fijamente a su frenético compañero por un momento, luego empezó a reír histéricamente. Draco le miro sospechosamente y comento:  
  
- Estás intentando envenenarme, ¿no es así?  
  
- Malfoy- resolló Harry- si intentara envenenarte, ¿por qué bebí la maldita coca-cola también? Vamos. Supuse que te gustaría esto. Si no te gusta, puedo conseguirte un poco de jugo naranja.- Draco solicitó que su bebida fuera sustituida por el jugo de naranja, y los dos reasumieron su comida en silencio. Después de un largo rato, Harry rompió el silencio preguntando -. Así pues ¿qué te trajo aquí, Malfoy?  
  
Draco lucía sorprendido por la pregunta. Harry tomó esto como muestra de que su compañero no quería contarle nada, así que se disculpó.  
  
- Lo siento, no quería fisgonear.  
  
El rubio miró al joven hombre de pelo oscuro delante de él y contestó.  
  
- No, está bien. Creo que mejor te diré; después de todo, tienes derecho de saber por qué estoy aquí, puesto que comparto la vivienda contigo y los demás. Pero primero, por favor llámame Draco. Ni siquiera deseo oír mi apellido en este momento.  
  
- Bien por mí, pero tú debes llamarme por mi nombre también, Draco- contestó Harry.  
  
- Bastante justo...Harry. Bien, realmente no sé por dónde comenzar, pero creo que debo decir que tiene algo que ver con ese bastardo de Voldemort-. Harry asintió, animando a Draco a continuar-. Pues, como ya probablemente sabes, mi padre es un Mortífago...  
  
- A juzgar por lo que parece, sí- interrumpió Harry. Draco levantó una ceja dorada.  
  
- De acuerdo. Al principio del verano, mis padres y yo fuimos de vacaciones a nuestra casa en Sicilia, en donde Voldemort y sus legiones estaban reunidos. Mi padre arregló un encuentro privado con el bastardo, y fue durante esa reunión que me dijo que podría comenzar mi servicio como Mortífago. Lo rechacé; no quería estar sometido a ésa patética y monstruosa criatura. Es innecesario decirlo, los dos estaban furiosos. Y...- Draco se interrumpió, inseguro de cómo iba a decir a Harry la parte amarga de su dura prueba. Harry, por otra parte, estaba sorprendido.  
  
- Vaya, ¿entonces es verdad que has cambiado de lado?  
  
- Sí. Me tomó bastante tiempo darme cuenta en qué lado quería ser, aunque- Harry cabeceó una vez más, animando nuevamente al rubio a continuar-. Cuando era más joven, pensé que servir a Voldemort era un plan fantástico; y apenas ahora me di cuenta que no deseo ser sumiso y besar el dobladillo de los trajes de esa asquerosa criatura.  
  
Harry asintió, escuchando profundamente absorto.  
  
-Pero... ¿qué sucedió cuando rechazaste convertirte en Mortífago, y qué tiene eso que ver con que te encuentres aquí?  
  
Draco suspiró. Éste era el temido momento.  
  
- No sé si pueda decirte eso, Harry- susurró Draco vacilante.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Y me dijiste que tenía derecho de conocer qué está sucediendo- contestó Harry, un poco confuso. Parpadeó varias veces antes de exclamar-. Oh. ¿Estás preocupado por que derramaré las habas sobre ti cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts?  
  
Draco parecía culpable. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
- Guardo muy bien los secretos, sabes- concluyó.  
  
- Realmente me preocupo más de tu reacción. Estoy enterado que Dumbledore quiere mantener las cosas reservadas, así que sé que no dirás nada, ni siquiera a Granger o a Weasley.  
  
- Está bien, prometo que no diré nada a nadie. Por tu protección. ¿Pero no puedes confiarme eso? Quiero decir, Sirius y Remus lo saben, obviamente, así como los otros profesores y Dumbledore.  
  
- Lo saben porque me encontraron medio muerto en los terrenos de Hogwarts- explicó Draco, agitado-. No tenía la opción de mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Y quién sabe de todos modos si te aprovecharías de la información que voy a darte? Después de todo, estuvimos peleándonos por un tiempo absolutamente largo.  
  
Harry miraba al rubio preocupado. Por algunos minutos ni uno ni el otro hablaron. Entonces el Gryffindor rompió el silencio diciendo:  
  
- Sé que nuestra historia no es muy agradable, pero cuando hablamos civilizadamente por primera vez luego de que llegaste aquí, creo que desapareció algo de la mala voluntad entre nosotros. Y continuará desapareciendo a medida que nos familiaricemos más. No me rebajaré como Wormtail, que se aprovecha de la información secreta para destruir a la gente...  
  
- Lo siento. Es sólo que...es tan difícil poner tu confianza en la gente, y.......  
  
- Sé como te sientes- contestó Harry.  
  
Draco suspiró otra vez.  
  
- De acuerdo. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero todavía temo que puedas estar...no se, disgustado, cuando te diga qué me sucedió.  
  
-¿Es tan malo?-  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría decirme? Lo entenderé si dices no- lo animó Harry amablemente.  
  
- Creo...Creo que puedo decirte- musitó Draco reservado, aún un poco vacilante-. Cuando rechacé la marca oscura, Voldemort... mi padre...ellos...- Draco se interrumpió y alejó la mirada de Harry, lágrimas formándose en los ojos grises azulados.  
  
- Draco, lo siento por empujarte a decirme esto. No tienes que continuar- musitó Harry inseguro, mirando a Draco.  
  
El rubio limpió sus lágrimas en la manga de su camisa y contestó:  
  
- No, está muy bien, no necesitas disculparte. Es sólo que...no estoy seguro de cómo voy a decirte esto. Te disgustarías conmigo si supieras.  
  
Harry parecía preocupado. No sabía que cosas eran malas para Draco, pero sabía que lo que fuera, era bastante grande, si no, no lo afectaría tanto.  
  
- Harry- comenzó Draco, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry-, no te disgustarás conmigo, ¿verdad?- el otro denegó-. Bien...después...después de que rechazara la marca oscura, ellos...ellos...me tocaron. Me violaron, Harry; ¡me torturaron! No pude hacer nada- ahora se convulsionaba, y cerraba y abría su puño sobre la mesa. El moreno parecía horrorizado; 'no puede referirse a que lo violaron, ¿verdad?' pensó. Luego alargó el brazo a través de la mesa y aferró una de las temblorosas manos de Draco.  
  
- Draco- susurró-, está bien. No te encontrarán. He oído decir a Sirius y Remus que Dumbledore ha puesto encantamientos adicionales de protección a la casa. Y no estoy disgustado contigo, ¿bien?  
  
- Yo...yo sé. Gracias- murmuró Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por escuchar. Por no estar disgustado. Por perdonarme- dijo cansadamente Draco.  
  
- No es nada. Gracias por confiar en mi lo bastante como para decirme- contestó Harry. Se sentaron en silencio por algunos minutos, con Harry todavía aferrándose a la mano de Draco. Después de un rato, le preguntó-. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora que estás en nuestro lado?  
  
Draco pensó fuertemente. No podría espiar; Voldemort y su padre le lanzarían el avada kedavra en el instante que lo vieran. Ni siquiera podía ofrecer información; no sabía más de lo qué Dumbledore sabía.  
  
- Puedo hacer quizá alguna investigación...- tanteó él cautelosamente.  
  
- Hm, podrías ayudar a Remus con eso- comentó Harry.  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
- O quizá podría ayudar al profesor Snape en la elaboración de pociones que podrían ser necesarias en caso de que explote la guerra, ya sabes, las pociones y materias curativas. No sé. Dumbledore dijo que hablaría conmigo sobre ello cuando la escuela comience.  
  
- ¿Qué sobre tus compañeros?  
  
- Realmente no sé. Puedo pedir quizá un re-sorteo, si eso es posible. No sé. Veremos cuando lleguemos allí. Estoy realmente cansado ahora. ¿Te importaría si voy a mi cuarto a tomar una siesta?  
  
- Seguro. Llámame cuando necesites cualquier cosa.  
  
Draco miró a Harry y sonrió levemente.  
  
- Lo recordaré, gracias- murmuró él, luego caminó fuera de la cocina, dejando a Harry terminar con las últimas palomitas.  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Vamos brujas y magos, pongan un pequeñito review para mandárselo a la autora y hacerla feliz ¿vale? Nos vemos el viernes  
  
Paola: Gracias por leer la historia, nos encanta que te guste. Por lo pronto sólo podemos actualizar una vez a la semana. Somos dos pero estamos traduciendo varias historias a la vez y esto nos toma bastante tiempo. Como ves, ya Draco y Harry comenzaron su amistad, pero para pasar a otro nivel aún falta un poquillo, pero mientras tanto el fic va seguir muy entretenido, ya lo verás. Besos y nos vemos el viernes  
  
Niky_chan: Nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia y esperamos que este capítulo cumpliera tus expectativas. Dumbledore, bueno sí, es un poquillo chismoso el pobre, pero siempre lo hace con buena fe, aunque no siempre le salga bien. En principio no se verá demasiado contacto entre Draco y los gemelos, es que todavía son muy pequeños y se limitan a comer, dormir y llorar. Gracias por leernos y hasta el viernes. 


	5. Saliendo de compras

CAPÍTULO 5  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Vamos! ¡Tus amigos están esperando! ¡Y todavía tengo que comprar algunas cosas para los bebés!- gritó Sirius.  
  
- Sí, ¡estaré abajo en un minuto!- gritó a su vez Harry. Él y Sirius iban al callejón Diagon a conseguir las cosas de la escuela de Harry y la llave de Sirius, y el muchacho iba a reunirse con Ron y Hermione. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente a lo largo del pasillo, vio a Draco en su cuarto a través de la puerta abierta.  
  
- Hey, Draco- llamó, entrando al cuarto-. Voy a buscar las cosas de la escuela. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
  
Draco lo miró, sonriendo.  
  
- Vaya, Potter, nunca me imaginé este cambio. ¿Invitándome a salir ahora, hmm?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Lo que sea, Malfoy-  
  
Draco agitó su mano desdeñosamente.  
  
- Adelante, Harry, yo ya conseguí mis artículos escolares. Más exactamente, los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts los consiguieron para mí mientras estaba inconsciente. Órdenes de Dumbledore, asumo- comentó despreocupadamente. Además, sé que vas a estar con Granger y Weasley, y me atacarían y golpearían si me vieran contigo- agregó sonriendo. Harry cabeceó con comprensión y se despidió rápidamente antes de unirse a Sirius en el salón para viajar con polvos floo a través de la chimenea hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Remus acordó permanecer en la casa para vigilar a los gemelos y a Draco mientras Sirius y Harry salían.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, Harry caminaba perezosamente a través de las calles del Callejón Diagon con sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sirius estaba en Gringotts.  
  
- Así pues- comenzó Ron- ¿Qué has estado haciendo este verano, compañero?  
  
-No mucho. Sólo practicar el Quidditch y cosas así, nada nuevo- contestó su amigo, mientras los tres entraban en Flourish y Blotts para comprar sus libros.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Estás tomando Aritmancia!- exclamó Hermione, al tiempo que miraba la lista de libros de Harry. Ron lo miró fijamente.  
  
Erm...si, cambié- dijo Harry, incómodo por la mirada que Ron le lanzaba-. No puedo continuar con ese viejo fraude por más tiempo, así que...  
  
- Genial. Seré el único que quede en esa clase- dijo Ron hoscamente.  
  
- Aún podrías cambiar, Ron, podrías ir con Dumbledore para revisar tu carga académica- le sugirió Hermione.  
  
- Vamos, es la única clase que tengo aparte de Historia de la Magia donde puedo dormir realmente- replicó Ron.  
  
- ¡Eso es todo en lo que piensas, Ron!- reclamó Hermione, furiosa. Ella y Ron se lanzaron miradas enojadas, haciendo que Harry interviniera antes que terminara en una completa guerra.  
  
- Pararlo, amigos. Actuáis como una vieja pareja de casados- comentó tranquilamente. Los implicados cesaron de lanzarse miradas furiosas el uno al otro como si los hubiera golpeado una maldición.  
  
- ¿Q- qué dijiste ? - balbuceó Ron. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Chicos, acaso hay algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó, lanzando a sus amigos una mirada calculadora.  
  
- ¡N-no!- exclamaron los dos.  
  
- ¿Estáis seguros?- insistió Harry, una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse a su cara. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. -Bien, ¿vais a decir algo, o solo vais a miraros fijamente?- presionó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
-Uh, bien...Harry...- comenzó Hermione, y Ron inmediatamente facilitó el resto de la oración.  
  
-Le pedí a Mione... que saliera conmigo - acabó en voz baja.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry creció de par en par.  
  
- Bien, ¡ya era tiempo! - exclamó. Sus dos mejores amigos le miraron fijamente-. Vamos, amigos. Si cualquiera hubiera apostado que vosotros dos ibais a salir antes de que nos graduáramos, él o ella hubiera ganado. Éxito.  
  
- ¡Qué?!- Ron y Hermione gritaron al unísono. Harry sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo.  
  
- Vamos, chicos, consigamos el resto de las cosas, así podremos ir a comer.  
  
Los tres amigos pasaron el resto del día en el callejón Diagon, haciendo compras para sus suministros de la escuela. Luego, Harry y Sirius se dirigieron a casa, llevando sus cosas.  
  
- ¿Sirius?- preguntó Harry mientras sacaba sus libros de las bolsas de papel-. Son ideas mías, o tengo más libros de texto sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones de los que son necesarios.  
  
Sirius le sonrió y explicó:  
  
- Harry, ¿recuerdas esa reunión con el Director a la que Remmie y yo fuimos hace aproximadamente tres semanas?- Harry asintió-. Bien, Albus nos dijo que algunos chicos de sexto y séptimo año tomarán clases avanzadas en Transformaciones, Defensa, Encantamientos, y Pociones. Parece que tú tomarás Transformaciones Avanzadas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Harry miró fijamente a su padrino, la quijada caída.  
  
- Yo...¿Qué?  
  
-Me oíste, Harry – dijo Sirius, sonriendo-. Ahora, voy poner tus cosas en tu cuarto, y luego iré a instruir a los elfos domésticos para que preparen la cena.  
  
- Lo que quieres decir es que vas a subir a tu habitación, sacarás a los gemelos de los brazos de Remus y lo joderás perdiendo el sentido hasta que los elfos domésticos nos llamen para cenar- bromeó Harry con una mirada engreída. Sirius sonrió otra vez.  
  
-Algo así. ¡Ahora aléjate y déjame en paz!-  
  
Sirius y Harry rieron, y luego el chico se encaminó al piso superior. En el pasillo, se tropezó con Draco, quien acababa de salir de tomar una ducha.  
  
- Potter, no esperaba que estuvieras en casa tan temprano- comentó con voz cansina.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Y yo no esperaba que conocieras el arte del baño.  
  
Ambos fingieron fruncir el ceño hacia el otro antes de reírse entre dientes.  
  
-¿Tuviste un buen día, Draco?  
  
- Relativamente. El profesor Lupin, quiero decir, Remus, me `enseñó´ cómo cambiar un pañal a un bebé. Juro que es repugnante- contestó Draco, arrugando la nariz ante el recuerdo.  
  
Harry rió.  
  
- Necesitarás esa habilidad en algún momento en el futuro, así que acostúmbrate.  
  
- Oh no, conseguiré a un elfo doméstico para hacer esa cosa en particular- afirmó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. En todo caso, ¿cómo fue tu día fuera?  
  
- Muy bien. Conseguí todas las cosas necesarias...y algunas más.  
  
- Oh, ¿así que te tocaron libros adicionales también, huh? Yo tengo los libros adicionales para Pociones y Encantamientos, me pregunto para qué son- comentó Draco.  
  
- Sí, compramos algunos para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones. Sirius me dijo que vamos a tomar temas adicionales para prepararnos para los ataques- contestó Harry de manera casual, mientras se encaminaban hacia su dormitorio.  
  
- ¿De veras?- Inquirió Draco interesado. Había estado leyendo sus libros últimamente, especialmente los de Pociones, y encontró muchas cosas fascinantes que resultaban verdaderos desafíos-. Pero todavía seguiremos tomando las materias regulares, como Transformaciones para ti y Pociones para mí, ¿no?  
  
- Sí. Vamos a estar mucho más ocupados este año, ¿verdad?  
  
-Pensaba exactamente lo mismo- contestó distraídamente Draco. La causa de su distracción estaba cinco pies más allá, doblado sobre su baúl escolar. El rubio, generalmente imperturbable, ahora se sonrojó levemente mientras sus traidores ojos vagaban por los músculos de su antiguo rival, ahora entonados por el Quidditch, y se quedaban clavados en su firme culo.  
  
"Harry ha conseguido un gran cuerpo", pensó para si, `"y un culo aún mejor"....."Oh, mi Dios, ¡Estoy mirando el culo de Harry Potter! Oh. Mi Dios."  
  
- ¿Algo te incomoda, Draco?- la profunda voz de barítono de Harry cortó los aterrados pensamientos del rubio.  
  
- ¿Huh?- susurró Draco, desorientado. Harry ahora estaba a un pie de él, una mirada preocupada en sus facciones -. Er.. um, nada, - contestó, ruborizándose levemente-. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Estoy muerto de hambre- concluyó apresuradamente, tras lo cual salió del cuarto. Harry, por su parte, miró a Draco desconcertado, pero le siguió hasta el comedor, deteniéndose antes en el cuarto de niños a revisar a Simon y Samantha, sin hacer caso de los quejidos amortiguados que venían del dormitorio principal.  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/T: Esto es un aviso de parte de nuestra amiga Kmy Kusanagui `alias Lissie´ , debido a problemas con su computadora tardará en actualizar su fict `Condenados´. Ahora vamos a hacer promoción. Si queréis leer nuestras traducciones son estas: Escapology, born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate, sleeping beauty, a moment in time y alter 14 year (estas están puestas con el nombre de autor MARIA-JONAN)  
  
Txiri: Nos alegra que te siga gustando. Harry será un para apoyo para Draco, date cuenta que después de lo que ha sucedido es el único al que se lo ha contado realmente. Se han hecho muy buenos amigos y en el futuro algo más. Besos a ti también.  
  
Niky_chan: Nos alegra que te guste. Draco en realidad no tiene amigos verdaderos solo tiene digamos amigos interesados por su posición pero con lo ocurrido su única amigo será Potter. Bye  
  
Paola: nos gusta que te parezca lindo y cuenta con la actualización del viernes. Bye  
  
Azalea: le diremos a la autora de tu parte. El acercamiento será dentro de poco. Lucius aunque te guste hay que reconocer que no parece ser buena persona según los libros. Gracias por todo.  
  
La Teodora toda poderosa: nos alegra que te guste. Harry es el consolador oficial de Draco *eso sonó raro jejeje*. Bye  
  
Rei Kon 18: Gracias por tu opinión. Sí, pobre Draco necesita el consuelo de Harry jejeje. Decidimos que actualizaremos todos los viernes. Bye bye 


	6. Draco piensa

CAPÍTULO 6  
  
"Oh mi buen señor, esto es tan bochornoso", pensó Draco mientras comía su cena. "¡Estar espiando a Harry Maldito Potter, y ser atrapado por el mismo? ¿Por qué, oh por qué tuve que hacer eso? Podría ser... podría ser...¿homoxesual?"  
  
Esa corriente de pensamientos sobresaltó a Draco de tal manera que dejó caer su tenedor con un fuerte estrépito. Harry, Sirius, y Remus alzaron la vista de sus platos, asombrados, y los gemelos, sorprendidos, comenzaron a lloriquear.  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo, Draco?- preguntó Remus, preocupado. El chico intentó sonreír.  
  
-No es nada, profesor, apenas un leve dolor de cabeza- contestó. Harry lo observaba inquisitivamente. Draco evitó su mirada fija.  
  
-¿Un dolor de cabeza? -Remus miró a Draco cuidadosamente, notando la forma en la que el rubio evitaba a conciencia la perpleja mirada de Harry-. Creo que tengo un remedio para eso. Cuando termines de comer, ven conmigo y te daré la medicina. Luego puedes regresar a tu cuarto y tratar de descansar, ¿bien?  
  
-Gracias, profesor- aceptó en voz baja Draco, inclinando la cabeza.  
  
Remus agitó su mano desestimando el asunto.  
  
-No es nada. Y por favor llámame Remus, Draco. Ya no soy tu profesor.  
  
-Bien, Remus- aceptó Draco con una leve sonrisa. El resto de la cena pasó rápidamente, y mientras los elfos domésticos despejaban la mesa, Remus se puso de pie e hizo señas a Draco para que fuera con él a conseguir alguna medicina para el dolor de cabeza. Dejaron a Harry y Sirius en la cocina para atender a unos revoltosos Simon y Samantha.  
  
Draco y Remus se encaminaron lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño principal, donde Remus guardaba sus existencias de pociones y medicinas de urgencia.  
  
-Aquí Draco, toma dos cucharillas de esto y te vas a la cama. El dolor de cabeza se habrá curado por la mañana -explicó Remus, girándose hacia Draco, que miraba fijamente la gran bañera hecha para dos.  
  
"Qué maravilloso sería si Harry y yo pudiéramos compartir algunos besos y abrazos en esa tina caliente..."  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
-¿Huh?- Draco salió de su ensueño y miró Remus, ruborizándose ante el pensamiento de estar fantaseando sobre Harry delante de su anterior profesor.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó nuevamente Remus.  
  
-Huh...sí...quiero decir, no...quiero decir... -tartamudeó Draco.  
  
Remus le miró.  
  
-¿Te incomoda alguna otra cosa además de un dolor de cabeza?  
  
-¡N-no! Na- nada.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? -presionó aún más Remus.  
  
-¡De acuerdo! – exclamó Draco con exasperación-. De todos modos, tengo que dejar salir esto alguna vez. Er... ¿qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que te...gustaba alguien?  
  
-¿Gustar como?  
  
-Quiero decir, realmente, realmente gustar. Al punto que esa persona te conduce en un estado de completa confusión.  
  
-Explícate mejor, por favor.  
  
-Er, bien. ¿Qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaba Sirius?  
  
Remus levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Draco comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
-No quise plantearlo de esa manera, lo siento – comenzó a decir Draco, pero Remus levantó su mano para detener al torpe rubio.  
  
-Creo que ahora sé lo que quieres decir –dijo sonriendo Remus-. Draco, iré derecho al punto. ¿Prefieres a los chicos sobre las chicas? ¿O te gustan las personas de ambos sexos?  
  
Draco se avergonzó ante la pregunta.  
  
-Yo.... yo.... honestamente no lo sé.  
  
-Sabes, la primera vez que el pensamiento de Sirius y yo juntos surgió en mi mente, puedo decir con honestidad que estaba completamente confundido. Quiero decir, ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad con anterioridad. Verás, todos en la escuela sabían que Sirius era bisexual; ya tenía una reputación, y yo sabía que no sentaría cabeza. Además, se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos, y estaba preocupado por lo que pensarían nuestros otros amigos. Por otra parte, estaba todo ese asunto del hombre lobo; sabes, los hombres lobos se emparejan de por vida, y no pensé que Sirius estuviera preparado para asumir esa clase de compromiso. También estaba preocupado de lo que dirían mis padres. Quiero decir, tener a un hombre lobo por hijo es bastante malo, pero un hombre lobo gay ya es demasiado.  
  
-Lo siento– dijo Draco.  
  
-No es nada – dijo Remus restándole importancia-. Todo quedó en el pasado.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué hiciste entonces? – preguntó Draco-. Acerca de gustarte Sirius, quiero decir.  
  
-Intenté salir con chicas, intenté sacar a Sirius de mis pensamientos, pero como puedes predecir, ninguna de esas relaciones funcionaron...  
  
Draco arrugó su nariz.  
  
-Por lo que veo, debo asumir que no te gusta la idea de salir con chicas– comentó Remus. Draco retornó su rubor.  
  
-Está bien. Solo piensa sobre ello por un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a Harry- lo tranquilizó Remus, sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba pensando de Harry? – preguntó Draco, casi con demasiada rapidez. Remus levantó una ceja otra vez.  
  
-Sí, hice eso. Ahora, tómate esta medicina, aunque no creo que realmente la necesites, y vete a la cama. Las cosas se despejarán a su debido tiempo -Draco, que tenía otra vez la cara roja, masculló sus gracias y salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño. Remus sacudió la cabeza, divertido, y bajó al salón, en donde encontró a Sirius y a Harry viendo la televisión.  
  
-Sabes, Harry –comentó Remus mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius-, nunca entenderé esta cosa de la televisión. Quiero decir, ¿cómo funciona? ¿Cómo llegan los Muggles a ella y por qué no responden cuando les hago preguntas?  
  
-Er...como funciona...funciona por la electricidad, sabes, una cierta clase de substituto para la magia. Y la gente no contesta porque realmente no están allí dentro. Eso está grabado.  
  
Remus parecía desconcertado.  
  
-¿Puedes grabar a los Muggles?  
  
-Er... no es como lo que piensas, Remmie - terció divertido Sirius, mientras miraba fijamente hacia las cunas de sus bebés.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo?- insistió Remus. Harry apenas podía contener sus risas ahogadas.  
  
-Hmm...creo que es algo semejante a una escena en un pensadero, puedes ver qué está sucediendo, pero no puedes hablar- explicó Sirius.  
  
-¿Eso es? -preguntó Remus incrédulo.  
  
-Bien, nos encantaría explicarte todo lo referente a los cables, la trasmisión y los tubos catódicos, pero tomaría demasiado tiempo –contestó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
-Qué es un....– comenzó Remus, pero Sirius lo cortó con un beso en los labios.  
  
-Sólo siéntate y mira, Remmie querido. Te prometo que es divertido.  
  
Remus cedió a no seguir preguntando acerca de la televisión, y se contentó con mirar un show de comedia con Harry y Sirius. Arriba, Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, completamente despierto e intentando encontrar una explicación convincente en cuanto a por qué había clavado la vista en el culo de Harry anteriormente.  
  
"¿Podría ser gay? Quiero decir, miré fijamente el culo de Harry, después de todo" pensó Draco. "Harry lucía grandioso hoy.....bueno, quizás no sólo hoy. ¡De acuerdo! Harry luce malditamente bien TODO EL TIEMPO." Los pensamientos de Draco se perdieron en las veces en que había visto a Harry volar alrededor del enorme patio trasero de la mansión y suspiró. "Y se ve guapísimo cuando vuela. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?"  
  
"Bien, quizás soy gay. ¿Pero por qué no me he sentido así con otro chico antes? Seguro, algunos de ellos lucían malditamente bien, como...Oliver Wood, ese tiene un cuerpo para morirse. Ese individuo tiene a las mujeres intentando caer sobre él. Y ese chico de Ravenclaw...¿cuál es su nombre? Davies. Roger Davies. Es apuesto también. Alto, bronceado, y musculoso. ¡Oh mí......¡Soy gay!"  
  
"¡No, no, no! ¡Detén esos pensamientos, Draco Malfoy! ¡Tú no es gay!"  
  
"Pero me gusta Harry...oh no, ¡no pienso continuar con esa línea de pensamientos! Pero es que él es simplemente...¡magnífico! Es alto, moreno, hermoso, oh y más grande ...ooh, más grande... me pregunto cuan grande es su..... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No debo pensar eso!"  
  
"Contrólate, Draco. No eres gay, y ¡PUEDES PROBARLO!" Draco se paró por un momento antes de seguir, "Me gusta el azul. Es un color DE HOMBRES. Bien, quizá el tono de azul que me gusta está hacia el lado más suave, pero el punto es que sigue siendo azul. Y no paso todo el día delante del espejo pensando en qué me voy a poner. Sólo planeo lo que voy a usar al principio de la semana, y planteo opciones de reserva sólo por si caso. No compro revistas eróticas gay. Además, juego una posición peligrosa en el Quidditch. No muchas chicas juegan de buscador, es demasiado peligroso. Esa bruja de Chang sólo tenía buena suerte"  
  
'No guardo un diario. Eso es sólo también...de chicas. Y no compro el semanario de la bruja tampoco. Ni chismeo. Bien, tan sólo escucho y reacciono a las rumores de vez en cuando, pero todos hacen un poco de cotilleo, ¿así que por qué yo no?". Suspiró.  
  
"Malditamente ridículo. No puedo ser gay. No soy como Justin Finch- Fletchley; No uso maquillaje y flirteo como la mayoría de las chicas. No soy como Finnegan y su novio de Ravenclaw. Yo definitivamente no me besuqueo al amanecer con alguien delante de la maldita escuela. Claro que, David Richards es gay, y está con Colin Creevey, pero no lo demuestran en público"  
  
Draco se incorporó en la cama, sintiéndose muy frustrado. Acababa de pasar tres cuartos de hora pensando en el asunto de su sexualidad, y en Harry. Una parte de él no quería creer la posibilidad de que de hecho era gay, y moría por Harry, pero otra parte insistía en cuan agradable había estado Harry últimamente con él, además de lo buen mozo que lucía el chico de pelo oscuro. Se levanto y empezó a pasear por el lugar, aún pensando.  
  
"Esto es una locura. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Harry hermoso? Quiero decir, aparte de la adorable melena negra desordenada que le da ese magnífico aspecto cómo si se acabara de levantar, los ojos esmeralda tan expresivos, ésos labios que parecen tan suaves, los amplios hombros, musculosos, el cuerpo maravillosamente bronceado...oh mierda. SOY gay. Y me gusta Harry Potter. Oh buen señor, necesito un doctor. Pienso que estoy finalmente perdido. Mi mente, eso es. O quizá Sirius Black y Remus Lupin finalmente me están marcando"  
  
Mientras Draco agotaba todas sus células de cerebro arriba, Harry, Sirius, y Remus todavía estaban sentados en el sofá abajo, aunque ya no veían la televisión. Hablaban, si bien quedamente, para no despertar a los bebés.  
  
-Así pues, Harry –comenzó Sirius, sonriendo pícaramente-.¿Cuándo nos presentarás a alguien?  
  
-Huh ¿Cómo quién? – inquirió Harry.  
  
-Como una novia -contestó con una sonrisa Remus.  
  
-O un novio –agregó Sirius.  
  
-Oh...pero no tengo nadie – contestó verazmente Harry.  
  
-¿Nadie? -presionó Sirius.  
  
-Bien, por ahora no. Quiero decir, ya rompí con Cho.  
  
-¿Cho Chang? – preguntó Remus-. ¿La buscadora de Ravenclaw que está...entrando en el séptimo año?  
  
-Yup, esa es la única –contestó Harry, frunciendo el ceño un poco.  
  
-¿Por que rompieron?- preguntó Sirius-. ¿Acaso no soñabas con ella en tu cuarto año?  
  
-Hmmm....le pedí para salir el año pasado, y cuando empezamos a....ya saben, ir más en serio.  
  
Sirius y Remus bufaron ante esto.  
  
-¿Serio, huh? ¿Y cuán serio llegó a ser?- preguntó Remus, sonriendo. Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-En todo caso, la vi con Davies dándole como conejos, así que...- comentó Harry, el disgusto claramente reflejado en su rostro. Sirius y Remus estaban pasmados   
  
-Nunca pensé....- susurró Remus. Harry movió la mano restándole importancia.  
  
-Ya no importa. Seguro, dolió, pero si ella no era feliz conmigo, entonces debo estar contento de haberla dejado ir, ¿cierto?  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Algún día encontrarás a la persona correcta. Quizás alguien que te gustó o alguien que nunca esperarías....  
  
-¿Cómo qué? ¿Un flobberworm?- preguntó Remus, sonriendo a su prometido con descaro. Harry hizo una mueca  
  
-Grosero. Yo entiendo lo que Sirius quiere decir. La verdad no me importa si termino con un chico o con una chica, sólo quiero alguien a quien amar y alguien que me ame. Y no, eso no incluye flobberworms o grindylows, ni nada de ese tipo- replicó Harry.  
  
-A veces, Harry, no puedo dejar de maravillarme de lo mucho que has crecido, literal y figuradamente- declaró Sirius. Harry se encogió de hombres.  
  
-Supongo que sólo lo hice- replicó-. Bueno, es bastante tarde. Me voy a la cama, chicos, ¡y no olviden utilizar el hechizo silenciador!- Sirius le lanzó un cojín.  
  
-¡Cuidado, Paddy, puedes golpear a los bebés!- lo regañó Remus. Harry se echó a reír.  
  
-¡Buenas noches!¡Y no olviden el hechizo silenciador!  
  
Continuará........  
  
Hola amig@s aquí tenéis el capítulo 6. También podéis pasaros a leer nuestras demás traducciones que pinchando nuestro nombre podéis ver.  
  
Niky_chan: muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras. A moment in time fue actualizada a principios de semana y esperamos poder actualizarla de nuevo el lunes o martes. Saludos  
  
Lanthir: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras suben el ánimo a cualquiera jejeje. Al ser dos si una comete un error la otra se da cuenta y lo remedia por eso es raro que tengan fallos. Cuenta con que todos los viernes tendréis nuestras traducciones. Besitos y te esperamos el viernes  
  
Paola: Las cosas irán despacio Harry y Draco pero lo que importa es que irán. A Draco los traumas le darán algún trabajo aún pero todo sanará con ayuda de Harry. Besitos y hasta el viernes  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: si es flash y, Draco y Harry en el futuro serán algo más que amigos...o sea novios. Esto es una traducción y lo que hemos escrito de flash (que aún no está publicado, ni de momento lo va estar) no es difícil incluso nos gusta más que las parejas chico-chica. Intenta seguir el tuyo y pide consejos a la gente que te escribe reviews a ver que opinan. Bye  
  
Azalea: Lucius Pese a ser malvado entendemos que tiene una personalidad que arrastra parecida a la de Draco. Remus y Sirius con incansables, si Severus se equivocara en la poción matalobos de nuevo seguro que tendrían a otro bebé gritador dando ruidos jejeje. Y Draco ya ha caído en las redes de Harry  
  
Txiri: nos alegra que te guste. Draco tiene un problema de personalidad con ser o no ser pero tiene claro que Harry le gusta y, Herm y Ron por fin están juntos. Besitos y hasta el viernes 


	7. Más unidos

CAPÍTULO 7  
  
El último día de las vacaciones encontró a Harry y Draco elevados en el aire. jugando a atrapar una pelota de tenis Muggle, y demostrando sus mejores movimientos de buscador. Harry realizó una complicada voltereta en el aire antes de atrapar la pelota en medio de una caída en picada. Draco le miró con asombro.  
  
-¿Donde has aprendido a hacer eso? -preguntó en voz alta, sorprendido.  
  
Harry sonrió de lado.  
  
-¡No te lo diré! Lo podrías utilizar en mi contra.  
  
-¡Eso es un movimiento de fantasía, no hay manera de que tú o yo podamos utilizarlo en un partido verdadero! ¡Vamos, Harry, tienes que enseñarme eso!  
  
-No, nada que hacer - replicó alegremente Harry-. Además, acabo de hacerlo por primera vez. Creo que no podría repetirlo. Vamos, tomemos un descanso.  
  
Los dos muchachos volaron a tierra y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina para conseguir algo de beber.  
  
-Así pues, Draco- habló Harry mientras caminaban-. ¿Listo para Hogwarts mañana?  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Pues, tan listo como cualquier persona que tenga que hacer frente a una escuela llena de gente que le odia, sí.  
  
-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –lo tranquilizó Harry.  
  
-¿Bien, aún me hablarás cuando lleguemos allí? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Harry de vuelta-. ¿Es un crimen hablar contigo en la escuela?  
  
-Pero todos piensan que aún estamos atacándonos el uno al otro, ¿recuerdas? Podemos asustar la sensibilidad de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Quiero decir, cuando los prefectos dan a los primeros años una descripción de la vida en el castillo, nunca dejan de mencionarnos como los más infames rivales que han honrado los pasillos de Hogwarts desde tu padre y Snape –contestó Draco. Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
-Tienes un punto. Pero bien, allí estarán siempre las clases de pociones, ¿cierto? Podemos hablar entonces, somos prácticamente compañeros hasta que nos graduemos.  
  
Continuaron hablando hasta que alcanzaron la cocina, en donde Sirius y Remus estaban cantando...y bailando.  
  
-Voy a declararme porque quiero que el mundo sepa lo que tengo que mostrar, voy a declararme porque quiero que el mundo sepa lo que tengo que mostrar.  
  
Sirius cantaba, mientras bailaba frente a sus muy divertidos gemelos de tres meses. Remus participaba, mientras preparaba la leche para los niños.  
  
Esta emergiendo un nuevo yo y sólo tengo que vivir y quiero entregarme, soy completamente positivo. Creo que esta vez voy a hacerlo de una forma que nunca conociste. Oh, lo haré. Ha llegado el momento de escapar de mi caparazón. Lo intentaré y voy a salir.  
  
-Voy a declararme porque quiero que el mundo sepa lo que tengo que mostrar, voy a declararme porque quiero que el mundo sepa lo que tengo que mostrar.  
  
Sirius cantó otra vez, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por altos aplausos y que silbidos de admiración de Harry y Draco.  
  
Sirius se inclinó majestuosamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Remus volteó levemente ruborizado, y fue a las cunas de los bebés con dos botellas de leche.  
  
-Qué apropiado- comentó Harry, sonriendo. Sirius sonrió a su vez.  
  
-Remmie y yo la cantamos en la sala común en séptimo año cuando, anunciamos que estábamos juntos – explicó Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, convenciste a Remus para que hiciera eso? –preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Al mismo tiempo Draco preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué canción es esa?  
  
-¿Realmente quieres saber como Sirius me convenció para que me humillara delante de la sala común de Gryffindor? –preguntó Remus, con sus cejas levantadas-. Y, Sirius me enseñó esa canción. Es una canción Muggle de los años setenta. El título es 'voy a salir'. Qué apropiado, ¿no?  
  
Harry y Draco rieron de manera contenida.  
  
-Nunca supe lo que guardabas, Remus –dijo Draco entre risas ahogadas. Remus sonrió.  
  
-Todos tenemos talentos ocultos, sabes –declaró.  
  
-Y normalmente, Remmie solo me los muestra a mi, pero ese es otro asunto- bromeó Sirius-. De todas formas, vosotros, chicos voladores. Hambrientos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí. ¿Algo bueno? - preguntó Harry, frotando su estómago con énfasis.  
  
-Pastel de carne con patatas, tarta de chocolate, pudín, lasaña. Elijan - enumeró Remus, sonriendo-. Llevaremos a los gemelos arriba. ¡No arruinen la cocina!  
  
-A propósito, éstos llegaron mientras vosotros dos estabais fuera volando. Son de Hogwarts - informó Sirius, sacando dos sobres de pergamino amarillo de su bolsillo y entregándoselos a Harry y a Draco.  
  
-Gracias- corearon, mientras Sirius y Remus salieron de la cocina con los bebés. Una vez que se fueron, Harry y Draco abrieron sus cartas. Ambas contenían el mismo mensaje: los habían nombrado prefectos.  
  
-Oh genial, ahora soy un prefecto – musitó Draco con tristeza.  
  
-¿No estás alegre por eso? –preguntó Harry, desconcertado.  
  
-Normalmente lo estaría, pero recuerda, no seré la persona más popular de Slytherin ahora –contestó Draco.  
  
Harry se acercó al lado de Draco y arrojó despreocupadamente su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio. Draco de derritió internamente ante el gesto.  
  
-Mira en el lado alegre, cuando te incomoden, les das una detención y quitas puntos de la casa. Y podremos hablar, especialmente cuando haya reuniones de prefectos. También podremos utilizar el cuarto de baño de los prefectos. Y te diré algo, es genial – exclamó Harry alegremente.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que el cuarto de baño de los prefectos es genial? –preguntó Draco con sospecha.  
  
Harry sonrió misteriosamente.  
  
-Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco  
  
-Lo que sea, Harry. Ahora en serio, ¿cómo descubriste sobre eso?  
  
Harry sonrió otra vez, y Draco se sintió mareado. El moreno entonces procedió a contarle a su compañero sobre la segunda tarea en el torneo de los tres magos, su humor decayendo ligeramente. Draco notó esto y expresó en tono de disculpa:  
  
-Oh lo siento, no debí haber preguntado.  
  
-Está bien –lo tranquilizó Harry, suspirando-. El torneo me trae recuerdos dolorosos, pero estoy intentando superarlo. Y he hecho muchos progresos, creo.  
  
-Entiendo. Puede relacionarse con lo que estás diciendo, después de todo –contestó Draco. Harry sonrió.  
  
-Gracias – musitó él, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-Por escuchar.  
  
-De nada. Ahora, consigamos algo de comer. Siento que el hambre nos está volviendo demasiado sentimentales para nuestro propio bien – propuso Draco, sonriendo. Harry rió, y los dos procedieron a comer y hablar despreocupadamente.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Daos prisa! ¡Nos estamos yendo en diez minutos! –gritó Remus desde el fondo de la escalera. Era primero de Septiembre, y todos partían hacia Hogwarts. Harry y Draco estaban a punto de comenzar su sexto año, Sirius estaba a punto de comenzar su trabajo como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Remus y los bebés iban a vivir con Sirius en el castillo.  
  
-¡Sí, casi estoy! –gritó Harry, mientras que comprobaba cada rincón y grieta de su dormitorio por más artículos.  
  
En el otro cuarto, Draco estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico.  
  
-¿Qué? –exclamó. -¿Nos estamos yendo en diez minutos? ¡No puede ser! ¡No he fijado mi pelo!  
  
Una profunda risa ahogada que venía del umbral interrumpió su ataque.  
  
-Tu pelo luce genial sin el gel, Draco - comentó Harry, divertido.  
  
-Bien, excúsame, Potter, ¡no todos podemos llevar el estilo de peinado de acabar de levantarse de la cama! –contestó Draco, un poco irritado.  
  
-Deshazte del gel, Draco. Luces mejor, lo prometo. Y Sirius y Remus nos perseguirán si no tenemos nuestros baúles en el coche en cinco minutos. ¡Ahora vamos! – lo animó Harry.  
  
Draco decidió seguir el consejo de Harry y pronto, los dos levantaban sus pesados baúles para introducirlos en el coche de Sirius, una elegante limosina negra. Una vez que todos estuvieran colocados, Sirius instruyó a su conductor, un squib que era desde hace mucho tiempo conductor de los Black, para que los condujera a la estación de King Cross.  
  
-¿Listo para hacer frente al mundo, Draco? –preguntó Sirius al rubio despreocupadamente.  
  
-Sí...eso creo –contestó él.  
  
Harry movió un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo, completamente inconsciente del aumento del sonrojo en las mejillas de Draco, y comentó:  
  
-Recuerda, si te molestan, ¡quita puntos de la casa! Pero no exageres, especialmente con los Gryffindor.  
  
Remus, que notó el rubor de Draco, agregó.  
  
-Sí, no quieres que Harry aquí presente resuelle sobre tu cabeza, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que quieres hacerle soplar alguna otra cosa.  
  
Sirius rió contenidamente. Draco se ruborizó carmesí, y Harry miró a Remus.  
  
-Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con ese novio pervertido tuyo, Remus –comentó secamente.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡No soy pervertido! –exclamó Sirius indignado.  
  
-Si mantienes eso arriba mientras tus gemelos están en sus años de crecimiento, resultarán ser más pervertidos que tú – replicó Harry descaradamente.  
  
Continuaron sus bromas amistosas todo el camino hasta la estación, pero los engranajes en la cabeza de Harry estaban girando.  
  
"Me pregunto que querría decir realmente Remus con su comentario anterior..."  
  
***  
  
NieA-29: Jejeje buena alternativa. Gracias por leernos y te esperamos el viernes  
  
Niky_chan: Potter no tardará en caer y es que Draquito es irresistible. Remus es un sol.  
  
Azalea: a los dos les gusta la buena vida y disfrutan de ella...Mmm si tuvieramos cxon nosotras una a Remus o a Draco y la otra a Sev no saldrían vivos de nuestras garras jajaja. Draco lo ha reconocido y no te preocupes que Harry también lo hará. ¡Nos vemos el viernes!  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: este es más largo ¿eh? Gracias por leernos y cuídate tú también  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Vaya dos juerguistas ¿verdad? Yo tambioén prefiero ver a Draco caer primero per es que Harry parece más digamos...humano jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo...a ver quién actualiza antes tú o nosotras (disimulada forma de decir que queremos leer algo tuyo jejeje). Besitos de las dos  
  
La seora toda poderosa: gracias por tu opinión...nos vemos el viernes. Bye  
  
  
  
yui the vampire:Nos alegra que te guste. Cuenta con que Harry pronto lo hará. Nos vemos el viernes. Saludos 


	8. Regreso a Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 8  
  
Luego de un largo viaje en tren, una multitud de hambrientos estudiantes caminó hacia el Gran Comedor para el banquete de bienvenida. Harry y Draco se dirigieron por caminos separados, y el Gryffindor fue inmediatamente abordado por Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Harry- chilló Hermione-. ¿Adónde fuiste después de que almorzáramos en el tren?  
  
-Whoa, ¡es sencillo, Hermione! ¡Estaba en el compartimiento donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus, y los gemelos! -contestó Harry. No mencionó el hecho de que Draco también estaba en dicho compartimiento.  
  
-¡Habrías podido invitarnos, compañero! –se quejó Ron, fingiéndose herido.  
  
-No creo que puedas resistir la vitalidad -dijo Harry burlonamente.  
  
-Oí eso –se escuchó una voz alegre detrás de Harry.  
  
-Sirius- exclamó Hermione-. ¿Cómo estáis Remus y tú? ¿Y los gemelos?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Te estás quedando con Harry?  
  
-Sencillas preguntas, Hermione. Remus y yo estamos muy bien, y Simon y Sam están muy sanos. Todos nos quedaremos aquí todo el año.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron.  
  
Sirius y Harry compartieron misteriosas sonrisas.  
  
-Ya lo verás –replicó Sirius-. ¡Os veré más tarde, amigos!  
  
Tan pronto como los estudiantes encontraron sus asientos, esperando que la comida se materializara, el Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie para hacer sus usuales avisos.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos para otro año en Hogwarts! Antes que os llenéis con nuestro delicioso banquete, dejarme hacer algunos anuncios. Primero, quisiera informaros a todos que debéis ser más precavidos, especialmente fuera del castillo, puesto que como todos sabemos Voldemort está fortaleciéndose. Os aconsejo permanecer en los dormitorios durante la noche, y nunca ir a ningún sitio sin un compañero. Confío en los Premios Anuales, así como en los Prefectos, para asistir a los Profesores en la estricta implementación de esta medida.  
  
En línea con esto, selectos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año tendrán clases adicionales que les servirán como entrenamiento especializado para prepararse ante un posible ataque. Los sextos y séptimos años, por favor, tomen nota de esto. Y los que fueron seleccionados, por favor tomen estas clases con seriedad. Serán impartidas solamente una vez por semana, así que no debería ser mucho problema.  
  
Por otra parte, me alegra la inclusión de un nuevo profesor a nuestras filas este año. Era un Auror completamente entrenado antes que injustamente lo encarcelaran por doce años, y ahora enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así como Defensa Avanzada para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año seleccionados. Profesor Sirius Black, por favor ponte de pie para ser reconocido –dijo Dumbledore con voz alegre, y Sirius se levantó de su asiento al lado de Remus y saludó al cuerpo de estudiantes. El aplauso atronó a través del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Debimos haber sabido! –comentó Ron feliz, mientras aplaudía y animaba junto con el resto de Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry y declaró:  
  
-Lo sabías, ¿verdad? ¡Y ni siquiera nos lo dijiste! –le reclamó fingiendo una reprimenda.  
  
-Hermione querida, de habértelo dicho, habría quitado la diversión de mi vida – se burló Harry, sonriendo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Lo que sea, Harry.  
  
-Así pues...eres un prefecto ahora, ¿huh? –comentó Ron luego que los aplausos para Sirus se calmaran.  
  
-Sip –contestó Harry mientras continuaba comiendo su pollo.  
  
-Malo, malo, ya no podrás tener las usuales aventuras con los muchachos– señaló Ron, intentando mantener una cara seria.  
  
-Ron, compañero, el ser un prefecto simplemente me da más oportunidades para esa clase de aventuras –contestó Harry, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-¡Harry! No te atreverás –silbó Hermione, pero Ron la cortó.  
  
-¡Vamos, Hermione, relájate! Es prácticamente una tradición.  
  
-¡Es demasiado peligroso!¡Oísteis lo qué dijo Dumbledore! ¡Y apuesto a que vosotros dos tenéis clases adicionales que atender, simplemente no tendréis tiempo! Quiero decir, estáis tomando esas clases avanzadas, ¿no?  
  
Sí –contestó Harry-. Estoy tomando Defensa Avanzada y Transformaciones. Menos mal que apesto en pociones. No creo que pudiera estar parado con Snape por dos horas más de las acostumbradas. ¿Y vosotros, amigos?  
  
-Estoy tomando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Avanzado, ¿lo pueden creer? – masculló Ron tristemente-. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginarme por qué Hagrid me deja tomarlo.  
  
-Por lo menos no estás tomando Adivinación Avanzada – bromeó Harry, riéndose-. ¿Puedes imaginarte inventar predicciones por dos horas más?  
  
-Vamos Harry, ¡era sólo una broma! Lo único que estoy tomando son clases adicionales de Encantamientos y eso es todo- explicó Ron-.¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué clases adicionales estás tomando? ¿Todo?  
  
-Discúlpame, sólo estoy tomando tres clases adicionales, ¿vale? Estoy tomando Encantamientos, Transformaciones, y Pociones –suspiró-. Es una carga bastante pesada. Pero está bien, creo.  
  
-Serás compañera de clases de Dr.....Malfoy en Encantamientos Avanzados y Pociones –comentó Harry.  
  
-¿Qué? –gritó Ron-. ¿Quieres decir que voy a ver a ese cretino por dos horas más cada semana?  
  
-Maldición. En todo caso, ¿cómo sabes qué está tomando Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Er...Yo, le oí hablar de ello por casualidad a su grupo de Slytherin –contestó Harry rápidamente, maldiciéndose internamente por hablar antes de recordar que sus viejos amigos no sabían sobre su nueva amistad con Draco.  
  
El resto del banquete transcurrió rápidamente, y pronto, Harry conducía a los Gryffindors de los primeros años hacia las habitaciones. Después de que condujera a los muchachos y muchachas a sus respectivos dormitorios, salió por el retrato para reunirse con Draco. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la Torre Oeste después de ejecutar sus respectivos deberes de prefectos. Cuando llegó allí, vio al rubio confortablemente sentado en una silla grande, su túnica doblada cuidadosamente en una mesa ubicada al lado del lugar donde se sentaba. Su tez pálida estaba más acentuada por el claro de luna, y los finos mechones de pelo rubio enmarcaban la relajada cara.  
  
Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por la escena delante de él. "Nunca pensé que Draco podía ser así de hermoso", pensó él. "Un momento ¿de donde vino eso?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza como si así borrara sus pensamientos, y se encaminó hacia Draco, sentándose en una silla al lado del rubio.  
  
-Hey Draco –lo saludó-.¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche como prefecto?  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Horrible. Nadie habló conmigo en la mesa de Slytherin, y los primeros años estaban como locos. Lo bueno es que todos vacilaron en hacerme algo malo. Pondrían la Casa en vergüenza si lo hicieran.  
  
Harry puso una mano confortante en la de Draco. Éste se sorprendió, pero se derritió inmediatamente ante el tacto.  
  
-Las cosas pueden ponerse mucho peor, Draco, pero sé que puedes manejarlo. No te preocupes, aunque puedo ayudarte si quieres –ofreció Harry de modo tranquilizador.  
  
-Tendré eso presente –contestó Draco, sonriendo levemente-. Y dime, ¿lanzaste un encantamiento de cierre y silenciador en la puerta? Alguien puede entrar a donde estamos.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Planeas hacer algo además de hablar?  
  
Si allí hubiera habido algo más que el débil claro luna como fuente de luz, Harry habría visto el sonrojo en la cara de Draco, quien agradeció silenciosamente a la oscuridad por permitirle ocultarlo.  
  
Cuándo el rubio recuperó la calma, contestó:  
  
-¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Quieres tener otra cosa conmigo? -terminó el efecto batiendo las pestañas y mirando a Harry de forma seductora. El otro rió.  
  
-¿Por qué no, querido? –replicó, siguiendo el juego.  
  
Draco adoptó una mirada dolida.  
  
-No lo digas a menos que vaya en serio, Potter.  
  
Harry perdió totalmente la insinuación otra vez, sólo la recordaría más adelante. Se echó a reír.  
  
-No te preocupes de los encantamientos necesarios, ya me encargué de eso. En todo caso, ¿has decidido lo que vas a hacer para ayudar en la Orden?  
  
-Probablemente podría ayudar con las pociones, puesto que tomaré las lecciones adicionales -contestó Draco, decepcionado de que Harry ignorara la indirecta de su comentario anterior-. ¿Qué sobre ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Estaba planeando el entrenamiento para la batalla, o quizá algún tipo de investigación, no sé. Todavía tengo que hablar con Sirius de eso. Quizás luego podamos hablar con Dumbledore sobre ello. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros cuando nos reunamos con el Director? Él puede ayudarte a decidir qué hacer - sugirió Harry.  
  
-Sí, quizá... - la voz de Draco se fue apagando.  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Huh? Oh, nada –contestó Draco-. Gracias por reunirte conmigo, Harry. Realmente lo aprecio. Pensé que me volvería loco con el tratamiento de mis compañeros de casa. Quiero decir, ¿era realmente tan terrible antes?  
  
-Para ser honesto, sí -contestó Harry-. Pero sé que has cambiado. No te preocupe mucho de ellos, no te dañarán aquí. Vayamos a dormir un poco. A menos que esté muy equivocado, vamos a tener Pociones a primera hora de la mañana, y no quiero cabrear a Snape aún más. No quiero perder cientos de puntos para Gryffindor en el primer día de clase.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
-Como sea, Harry. Buenas noches.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, hoy no tenemos tiempo de responderos individualmente pero a ti lanthir te prometemos que en cuanto podamos respirar un poco leeremos tu historia. Queremos agradeceros el apoyo y las muestras de cariño que tod@s habéis demostrado con el pueblo español. Mil gracias.  
  
Os queremos comentar que abrimos un rinconcito con la idea de que se convierta en un lugar acogedor donde encontrarnos y leer o hablar un rato. Lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Por favor vayan que las esperamos  
  
También, para l@s que siguen Escapology, queremos disculparnos pues esta semana nos fue imposible terminar la traducción, pero el viernes próximo sin falta estará publicada. En compensación, tienen un nuevo capítulo de afterglow. Besos y hasta el viernes. 


	9. Reunión con Dumbledore

Capítulo 9  
  
La siguiente semana, Harry y Draco fueron a la oficina del Director junto con Sirius y Snape, para discutir qué querían hacer en la lucha para terminar con la campaña de Voldemort  
  
-Harry, Draco, involucrarse directamente en esta lucha les supondrá un alto costo- mencionó Dumbledore cuando los chicos expresaron su deseo de ayudar- . Hemos perdido demasiadas personas por esta causa. ¿Están seguros de su decisión?  
  
Tanto Harry como Draco asintieron en silencio.  
  
-Cuando lo vi el verano pasado, supe que no quería ser uno de sus secuaces- empezó Draco-. No había planeado hacer nada al respecto, pero cuando él.......me hizo eso.......yo....- Harry tomó una mano de Draco y se la apretó ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarlo, y a cambió, el rubio le lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa. Snape miró con sospecha las manos unidas de los muchachos, Sirius sólo sonrió, y Dumbledore los miró con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Entiendo, Draco. Pero no dejes que eso reemplace la verdadera razón para pelear contra él- le recordó Dumbledore-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
-Honestamente, no lo sé- contestó Draco-. No puedo ser espía. Mi padre y.....él, pueden rastrearme fácilmente fuera de Hogwarts. Tampoco puedo ofrecer mucha información, excepto la que obtenga de alguno de mis compañeros, y los Slytherins de séptimo tienen intención de unirse a la tropa....  
  
-Ya veo....Severus, tomarás nota de esto, ¿verdad?  
  
Snape asintió.  
  
-Profesor, si Draco no puede espiar, quizás pueda ayudar en la elaboración de pociones, o investigando en la biblioteca- sugirió Harry-. Digo, eso podría ayudar, ¿cierto?  
  
-Harry tiene un buen punto, Director. Y yo puedo entrenar a Draco junto con Harry- agregó Sirius.  
  
-Muy bien- aceptó el Director-. ¿Te gustaría ayudar a los profesores Snape y Lupin con las pociones y las investigaciones en la biblioteca?  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
-Draco- intervino Snape-. Me ayudarás a elaborar algunas pociones curativas sencillas los miércoles, una vez termines tus clases Avanzadas, dos horas antes de la cena. Eventualmente, podrás realizar sueros de la verdad y pociones para romper encantamientos, entre otras cosas. ¿Está claro?  
  
-Sí, Profesor- contestó Draco-. ¿Cuándo ayudaré a Rem.....quiero decir, al Profesor Lupin, con sus investigaciones?  
  
-En cualquier momento que tengas libre- le dijo Sirius.  
  
-Puedes investigar conmigo- ofreció Harry. Severus soltó un gruñido bajo de disconformidad pero los otros cuatro ocupantes del salón lo ignoraron.  
  
-Eso estaría muy bien, Harry, ¿pero no sería sospechoso?- inquirió Draco-. ¿Por qué no investigamos por separado y nos reunimos con Remus, digamos, una vez a la semana, para discutir lo encontrado con él?  
  
-Sí, perfecto- replicó Harry-. Podríamos reunirnos los martes en la noche. Sabes dónde están sus habitaciones, ¿verdad?  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
-Entonces, quedamos así- señaló Dumbledore feliz-. Sugiero que todos vayan a atender lo que sea que tengan que hacer antes de la cena. Todavía tienen cuatro horas- el pequeño grupo se levantó pero antes que partieran, el Director agregó-: Oh, señor Malfoy, gracias por unirse a la luz  
  
Draco sonrió levemente y asintió al Director, antes de abandonar en silencio la habitación, acompañado de Harry.  
  
Harry y Draco caminaron tranquilamente a lo largo del desierto corredor, cada uno saboreando la presencia del otro. Dos escaleras antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, Draco rompió el silencio.  
  
-Hey, Harry.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Gracias por acompañarme a lo del Director. Nunca hubiera ido yo solo.  
  
-No hay problema, Draco. Cualquier cosa por un amigo  
  
El rubio gimió internamente. "Harry sólo me ve como un amigo"  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? – escuchó que Harry preguntaba.  
  
-¿Huh? Oh, nada. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que voy a hacer para Dumbledore- contestó Draco, disimulando su falta de atención-. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer antes de la cena?  
  
-Voy al campo de Quidditch a practicar. Alicia nos citó.  
  
-¿Alicia?  
  
-Alicia Spinnet, de séptimo. Nuestra capitana. Afortunadamente no es tan obsesiva como Wood pero igual de exigente- suspiró Harry  
  
-¿Ya vas a comenzar las prácticas? ¡Pero apenas llevamos una semana de clase!- exclamó Draco.  
  
-Demente, ¿cierto?- replicó Harry, sonriendo. Y no te cuento cómo vamos a practicar, sólo somos Alicia, Katie y yo.  
  
-Tres personas no conforman precisamente un equipo, ¿o sí?- preguntó Draco, sonriendo a su vez.  
  
-Sí.....¡hey! ¡No es justo! – gritó Harry de repente.  
  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?- preguntó Draco, confundido.  
  
-Oh, Dios, soy tan estúpido.....- murmuró Harry.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te dije que el resto del equipo va a ser novato. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios.....¡Alicia va a matarme!- se lamentó Harry.  
  
- Harry, si me hubieras dicho esto el año pasado, o el anterior, hubiera usado la información contra ti y tu equipo. Pero ahora no- lo tranquilizó Draco. "Y", pensaba, "deseo ganar toda tu confianza para que aprendas a amarme......" Un momento. ¿Amor?¿De dónde había venido eso?  
  
-Bueno, bueno, te creo. Pero si cuentas....- advirtió Harry.  
  
-Si lo digo, qué me harás?- replicó Draco en el mismo tono.  
  
-Me aseguraré de ganarte en todos los juegos de este año- contestó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Harry, por mucho que odie admitirlo, tú siempre me ganas en nuestros partidos de Quidditch. Eres un jugador demasiado bueno, ¿sabías?. De todas formas, no voy a jugar de nuevo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.  
  
Harry miró fijamente a su compañero, impactado.  
  
-¿Qué TU QUÉ?  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-Dije que no voy a jugar más- repitió con tristeza.  
  
-¿Pero por qué?  
  
-Milton Derrick, el capitán, me sacó a patadas del equipo. Me lo dijo ayer. Asumo que escuchó que me rehusé a aceptar la Marca, y fui desheredado, así que me botó. Supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que también me boten a patadas de Slytherin.  
  
Harry dio a Draco un cálido, amistoso abrazo.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto, Draco.  
  
-Gracias. Pero está bien. Sobreviviré- dijo Draco con aire despreocupado.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tus compañeros de casa pueden herirte seriamente si tienen oportunidad- razonó Harry.  
  
-No se atreverán mientras esté en la escuela. E, imagino que Dumbledore ya lo sabe. Tu dijiste que él siempre sabe todo.  
  
-Tienes un buen punto- aceptó Harry, sonriendo-. Prométeme una cosa. Cuídate, especialmente cuando estés en tu casa, ¿vale?  
  
Draco pensó que si la preocupación de Harry pudiera derretir las cosas, él no sería nada más que un charco en el piso. Pero no mostró como se sentía ante el otro chico. En lugar de eso, replicó:  
  
-Sí, mamá  
  
-Yo soy serio, Draco.  
  
-No, no eres 'Sirius', eres Harry.  
  
-¡Eres imposible!  
  
-No, soy Draco.  
  
Harry lo miró furioso. El rubio, a cambio, levantó las manos en señal de rendición.  
  
-¡Hey, yo sólo estaba diciendo la verdad!  
  
-Lo que sea. En todo caso, me voy a la práctica. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- le preguntó el Gryffindor, cambiando de tema.  
  
-Creo que voy a regresar a mi habitación. Dormir un par de horas, quizás. No sé. Ya veré cuando llegue allí.  
  
-Cuídate, ¿bien?  
  
-Sí, lo haré. Gracias Harry.  
  
-Cuando quieras. ¡Hasta luego!- y con eso, Harry giró hacia el pasillo de la derecha, el cual lo conducía hacia la entrada del Vestíbulo Principal, mientras Draco tomaba el corredor opuesto, que bajaba hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Bueno chic@s aquí tenéis el capítulo. Os recomendamos leer nuestra nueva traducción Unnecessary Changes . Nos vemos el viernes. Besos  
  
Azalea: Harry es un poco lento en captar las indirectas pero caerá de eso puedes estar segura. Ron y Hermione de momento no se enteraran de su amistad pero supongo que sobre todo a Ron le sentará fatal. Besitos  
  
Paola: es buena idea si la autora levará pocos capítulos se la daría pero lleva muuuuchos jejeje.  
  
Gala snape: Esta no la habías visto en slashfiction ¿eh? Tiene una primera parte llamada alter 14 year y te aconsejamos leerla para que te pongas más en la trama es un S-R y está como maria-jonan, .  
  
Lanthir: Muchas gracias por todo, lo agradecemos de corazón. La verdad es que Harry puede llegar a ser desesperante por lo lento que es captando indirectas pero espabilara ya lo verás. Besitos 


	10. Práctica de quidditch

CAPÍTULO 10  
  
Como resultado de su charla con Draco, Harry llegó al campo de Quidditch cinco minutos tarde, y cuando salió del vestuario, Alicia le lanzó una mirada feroz.  
  
-Llegas cinco minutos tarde, Harry –le reclamó simplemente.  
  
-Lo sé. Lo siento, tuve que hablar con el Director – se excusó Harry.  
  
-Sabes que necesito la opinión de Katie y la tuya para elegir a los nuevos jugadores. Y tenemos que dar a los aspirantes una buena impresión. ¿Qué pensarán ahora que llegas tarde?  
  
-¡Hey, dije que lo siento! No sucederá otra vez, ¿bien?  
  
Alicia suspiró.  
  
-Bien, bien. Ve a calentar. Y mientras estás en ello, observa cómo Katie está trabajando con los dos primeros aspirantes a cazadores, a ver quién es mejor. Iré a observar a los golpeadores. Los guardianes están en el otro lado del campo, calentando. Nos reuniremos en el aire en quince minutos, vamos a simular las situaciones de un partido de Quidditch para ver quién trabaja mejor en equipo, ¿ está claro?  
  
Harry asintió, y Alicia montó su escoba y voló hacia la tribuna de Hufflepuff, donde esperaban dos de los aspirantes para la posición de golpeadores. Harry se colocó en el lado del campo de Gryffindor y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, al tiempo que miraba a Katie Bell y dos alumnos de quinto año, que se lanzaban la quaffle el uno al otro.  
  
"Esos dos son penosos", pensó mientras un muchacho de pelo marrón fallaba la quaffle lanzada por Katie, y una muchacha rubia rondaba sin rumbo sobre la acción, examinando sus uñas. "Menos mal que hay otras personas optando por esa posición. Honestamente, necesitamos a alguien tan buena como Angelina". Cuando se aburrió de mirar a los de quinto año, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el resto de los ocupantes del campo, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del Quidditch.  
  
"No puedo creer que Draco fuera lanzado a patadas del equipo!" pensaba. "¡Es tan injusto! No tienen ningún derecho de echar a un jugador tan agraciado y hermoso como él...un momento.... ¿Hermoso?. ¿Desde cuándo asocio la belleza con Draco?"  
  
"Pero, ¿cómo podría Draco no ser hermoso? ¿Con esos brillantes ojos azul- grisáceo, altas mejillas, suaves y delicados labios, ¿quién podría pensar que él es otra cosa que hermoso? Su pequeño cuerpo y su piel de porcelana, contrariamente a lo que otra gente piensa, agrega puntos magníficos. Y la manera en que se eleva a través del aire...sencillamente hermoso".  
  
"Oh, diántres ¿y ahora qué?"  
  
-¿Harry? ¡Harry!- le llegó una chillona voz muy familiar, a su derecha.  
  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué? –contestó desorientado, a una muy cabreada capitana..  
  
-Te he estado llamando por cinco minutos, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Nunca antes te habías evadido en una práctica de Quidditch! – comentó Alicia agudamente.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿bien? Solo tengo muchas cosas en la mente – replicó Harry.  
  
-¡No puedes 'solo tener muchas cosas en tu mente' durante la práctica! –gritó Alicia con tono agudo. Ahora, o te concentras, o te vas del campo. ¿Qué decides?  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien, me quedo – se rindió Harry. Alicia levantó una ceja-. ¡No me distraeré! –exclamó Harry.  
  
El resto de la práctica transcurrió tranquilamente y Harry pudo analizar quienes jugaban mejor entre los postulantes. Dos horas más tarde, Alicia terminó la sesión de práctica de prueba, y mientras los aspirantes a los puestos libres esperaban nerviosos en el extremo más alejado del campo, Alicia, Katie, y Harry discutieron la actuación de cada uno.  
  
-Ese individuo de cuarto año, Dorian Melling, sería un buen bateador, ¿no creen? –preguntó Katie-. Y su complexión justo grita 'bateador'.  
  
-Uh-huh. ¿Qué te parece ese tercer año...Anderson? –preguntó Alicia.  
  
-Nope. Le gusta acaparar las bludgers – comentó Harry-. Pero la muchacha de quinto año...¿Dawson? Ella es buena. Trabajaría bien con Melling.  
  
-¿Joanne Dawson? Sí, muy buen juego de equipo – aceptó Alicia, mientras garabateaba las notas en su cuaderno.  
  
-¿Nos quedamos con Melling y Dawson, entonces? – preguntó Katie.  
  
-Sí, definitivamente –contestó Alicia-. Ahora, ¿qué os parece el guardián? ¿Debemos aceptar nuevamente a Ron Weasley?  
  
-Ha mejorado mucho –comentó Katie. -¡Si puede conservar su cabeza durante los partidos, entonces está bien!  
  
-Así pues, lo aceptamos, ¿bien? ¿Qué piensas, Harry? Y no contestes 'sí' sólo porque es tu mejor amigo –dijo Alicia.  
  
-Sí, seguro, conservémoslo –aceptó Harry-. Por otro lado, ¿has escogido un cazador? Había mucho de donde elegir.  
  
-¡Lo sé! ¿Quién habría pensado que tantas personas desearían tomar la vieja posición de Angelina? – observó Katie-. ¿Qué les parece ese segundo año?  
  
-Podría jugar, pero parece intimidarse fácilmente. No querríamos eso en un partido –contestó Alicia.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué les parece Charlie?- continuó Katie-. Juega bien.  
  
-¿Eames? Pero es nuestro compañero de año –argumentó Alicia.  
  
-¿Y? – inquirió Harry.  
  
-Bien, no quiero aceptar a nadie de mi año porque cuando nos vayamos, el equipo quedará con tres jugadores menos, y tendrás que reconstruirlo–razonó Alicia.  
  
-¿No estamos haciendo lo mismo ahora? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, ¿pero quisieras pasar por esto otra vez?  
  
-Hey, si Charlie Eames juega bien, no veo ninguna razón por la que no debas aceptarlo. No me preocupa si nos quedamos sin tres cazadores el próximo año. No me importa tener que realizar pruebas - declaró Harry.  
  
-Bien, así que es Weasley, Melling, Dawson, y Eames. ¿Alguna objeción? -Katie y Harry sacudieron sus cabezas. Alicia anduvo a zancadas hasta el lugar donde esperaban los aspirantes y dijo:  
  
-¡Escuchar todos! ¡Hemos realizado nuestra selección! Para el puesto de cazador, Charlie Eames. Para las vacantes de bateadores, Melling Dorian y Joanne Dawson. Como guardián, Ronald Weasley. Los jugadores suplentes son los siguientes: Cazadores: Dean Thomas, Judith O'Reilly, Dennis Creevey. Bateadores: Czarina Johnson, Samuel Thomas. Guardián: Liam Wesley. Buscador: Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry y Katie caminaron a donde Alicia estaba parada, y sonrieron a los jugadores aceptados. Alicia dejó a los nuevos jugadores felicitarse por un rato y aquellos que no fueron elegidos se marcharon. Después de algunos minutos, la chica habló otra vez.  
  
-¡Hey gente, escuchar! Los entrenamientos regulares serán los jueves, de tres a seis. Cuento con la completa asistencia de todos, incluyendo los suplentes. Aumentaré los días de entrenamiento a martes, jueves, y sábados dos semanas antes de un partido, y haré los entrenamientos diarios una semana antes del partido. Mejor recordar eso, porque responderéis ante mí cuando os saltéis el entrenamiento sin una razón válida. Harry, Katie, ¿tenéis algo que agregar?  
  
-Sí –aseveró Harry-. No seáis como Harry. ¡Visteis cómo Alicia casi me quitó la cabeza porque llegue cinco minutos tarde y eso que tenía una razón válida! -. Si es tarde, no vengáis y prepararos para las consecuencias.  
  
Algunas personas rieron. Alicia se ruborizó levemente.  
  
-No hables mal de la capitana. No querrías que fuera tan sádica como Wood, ¿verdad? –se burló Katie, riendo.  
  
-¡ Lo juro! El entrenamiento aún no comienza oficialmente, ¡y ya os estáis uniendo contra mí! –se quejó Alicia tranquila-. En todo caso, eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber por ahora. Cualquier información adicional será fijada en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común. ¡Os veo a todos la próxima semana!  
  
Tan pronto como Alicia los despidiera, Harry y el resto del equipo tomaron caminos separados. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo en solitario, pensando.  
  
"Ahora, ¿en qué estaba antes de que Alicia me arrastrara de regreso al mundo? Ah, Draco. Fue realmente un movimiento estúpido, echarlo a patadas del equipo..., no tendré que ocuparme de lidiar con sus largas, delgadas piernas, mientras busca la snitch...espera...¿largas, delgadas piernas?"  
  
-Harry compañero, ¿qué pasa? –se escuchó la voz de Ron tras él.  
  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué? – balbuceó Harry, sorprendido.  
  
-¡Bien, nada! ¿No es genial? ¡Conseguí ser readmitido en el equipo! –exclamó Ron feliz.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, Ron –contestó Harry, sonriendo a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Hey, ¿qué pasa, compañero? Últimamente te comportas muy diferente.  
  
-Nada, sólo estaba pensando.  
  
-¿Sobre qué? Oh, ¿estás pensando en alguien? ¿Una nueva...chica? – interrogó Ron, con una sonrisa pícara formándose en su cara.  
  
"Las cosas serían muy fáciles si estuviera pensando en una muchacha" reflexionó Harry. En voz alta, comentó:  
  
-No, Ron, estoy demasiado ocupado para pensar en alguien ahora.  
  
-¿Entonces, en qué pensabas? – insistió Ron.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-En nada, Ron. Ven, vamos a cenar. Estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
Y con esto, Harry caminó hacia el castillo silenciosamente, y Ron lo siguió, luciendo un poco enfadado.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola chic@s. Aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo. Además de nuestras traducciones en nuestro grupo podéis encontrar la traducción de los tres primeros capítulos de atracción magnética de la que hemos conseguido el permiso de frizzy. Esperamos vuestros comentarios. Besos  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Gala Snape  
  
Azalea  
  
Txiri  
  
Paola  
  
Kmy Kusanagui  
  
Murtilla  
  
Lanthir  
  
Little my 


	11. Más reuniones y suposiciones que consegu...

CAPÍTULO 11  
  
Una semana había pasado desde la práctica de Quidditch de Harry sin que sucediera nada importante o inusual, lo que era nuevo en Hogwarts. La mañana de sábado, mientras el chico comía sus hojuelas de avena en la mesa de Gryffindor, Remus se acercó y le susurró:  
  
-Reunete con Sirius y conmigo en nuestros aposentos después que termines de comer, ¿está bien? -Harry asintió y Remus regresó a la mesa de profesores para desayunar con Sirius.  
  
Ron, notando el pequeño intercambio, se inclinó hacia Harry y preguntó:  
  
-Harry, compañero, ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-Oh, Remus sólo desea hablar conmigo después del desayuno en sus habitaciones –contestó Harry.  
  
Hermione, quién oyó por casualidad la conversación, preguntó:  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No tengo ni idea. No me lo dijo.  
  
-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Porque te recuerdo que Ron y tú me pedisteis ayuda para vuestros trabajos de encantamientos, – señaló Hermione.  
  
-Por favor, Hermione, es sábado –se quejó Ron.  
  
-¡Ron! –exclamó la chica, amonestándolo-. ¿Y cuándo planeabas dedicarte a esa tarea?  
  
-Sencillamente, no ahora, ¿bien? ¡Vamos, Harry, apóyame en esto! –pidió el pelirrojo, lanzando a su amigo una mirada suplicante.  
  
-Sabes, Hermione, Ron tiene un punto. ¿Por qué, para variar, tú y Ron no pasan la mañana caminando alrededor del lago, tomándose las manos, y besándose detrás de los árboles?-sugirió Harry, sonriendo. Hermione se tornó rosa.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Ron y yo no somos pareja todavía! –gritó Hermione. Ron asintió su acuerdo.  
  
-Uh-huh, pero ya te pidió una cita, ¿correcto? Y ya has salido a una cita con él. Así pues, ¿me estáis diciendo que no sois una pareja todavía?  
  
-El salir es diferente a ir constantemente, Harry- argumentó Ron, un poco desconcertado.  
  
-Y es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que os declaréis vuestro amor imperecedero el uno por el otro y os beséis debajo de un árbol cerca del lago –bromeó Harry.  
  
-No estamos... –comenzaron a protestar sus dos amigos, pero Harry levantó su mano.  
  
-Ahora, en vez de hacer ese trabajo de Encantamientos, ¿por qué no reflexionáis sobre estas cosas por un rato, hmm? Podría hacer vuestra vida más fácil – insinuó Harry, sonriendo-. De todas formas, os veré más tarde, amigos, me tengo que ir.  
  
Harry se levantó de la mesa y se marchó, sólo se detuvo brevemente para despedirse con la mano de sus mejores amigos, que todavía permanecían en sus asientos, totalmente mudos. El adolescente de pelo oscuro se encaminó al segundo piso, donde estaban los cuartos de Sirius y Remus.  
  
****  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Pasa! –saludó Remus mientras Harry entraba en el cuarto-. Pads estará fuera en un rato; está limpiando el desastre que Simon y Sam hicieron.  
  
-¿Cuál es el daño? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sólo ponlo de esta manera: no pienso dormir en nuestro cuarto hasta que los elfos domésticos lo limpien, y hagan el aire respirable – contestó Remus, sonriendo. Harry arrugó la nariz.  
  
-Sirius tomará un baño antes de salir, ¿verdad?- se escuchó una voz desde el umbral.  
  
-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Me enviaron para cambiar las sabanas. En serio, Harry, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?-. replicó Draco, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Vamos amigos, basta ya –dijo Sirius mientras salía del dormitorio principal-. Sí, Remmie, los bebés han sido limpiados, alimentados y acunados para dormir, y sí, tome un baño. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer todos nosotros es esperar a Albus, porque vamos a discutir lo que podemos hacer para ayudar a la Orden.  
  
-Pero Sirius –interrumpió Harry-, Draco y yo no somos miembros de la Orden. ¿Cómo podríamos ayudar?  
  
-Lo averiguarás en unos momentos, Harry – llegó la voz de Dumbledore desde la chimenea-. Buenos días, Sirius, Remus, ¿cómo están los pequeños?  
  
-Están bien, Director – informó Remus, sonriendo-. Ahora están durmiendo, bueno, más o menos eso es lo que Sirius dijo – el Director soltó una risita.  
  
-Muy bien entonces, ¿cintas de fresa? – murmuró el anciano, ofreciéndoles algunos caramelos. Los cuatro sacudieron sus cabezas.  
  
-Ahora, Harry, Draco, ambos habéis expresado vuestra buena voluntad de ayudar en esta misión - los dos estudiantes asintieron-. Pero la cosa es que no sois miembros de la Orden, así que no podéis asistir a las reuniones. Lo que ahora haremos será daros una descripción de lo que ha estado sucediendo, más algunos progresos, para que podáis ayudar a hacer la investigación. Y, ambos tendréis que hacerlo realmente bien en vuestras clases avanzadas, porque será útil cuando llegue la guerra. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Harry y Draco sacudieron sus cabezas. Dumbledore asintió, y después hizo una señal indicando a Sirius que empezara a hablar.  
  
-Bien, amigos – habló Sirius-.Comenzaré con los progresos más recientes. Ahora mismo, el viejo Voldie está fuera del país, así como los Mortífagos. Lo último que oí fue que estaban en alguna parte de Rusia. Los miembros de la Orden piensan que estarán de regreso en Gran Bretaña aproximadamente en un mes o dos. Nuestros espías dicen que, actualmente, los Mortífagos están reclutando nuevos miembros.  
  
-Pero Sirius –interrumpió Draco-, ¿el Ministerio Ruso no los atrapará reclutando gente?  
  
-Voldemort tiene sus maneras, Draco – intervino Dumbledore, suavemente-. Pero nuestros agentes en Rusia están haciendo su mejor intento para seguirlo.  
  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Hace un tiempo encontré un viejo y olvidado encantamiento rastreador– explicó Remus, sonriendo-. Lo hemos estado utilizando por algunas semanas. El hechizo, llamado Seguir en Secreto, se lanza en un mapa no muy diferente del Mapa del Merodeador.  
  
-¿Qué es el Mapa del Merodeador? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-Estoy seguro que Harry te pondrá al corriente más tarde –contestó Sirius, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y, qué hace este hechizo? – inquirió Harry.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué te muestra siempre el Mapa del Merodeador cuando lo abres? –preguntó Remus.  
  
-La gente que está alrededor del lugar y dónde está localizada –contestó Harry.  
  
-¡Exacto! Pero este hechizo nos permite solamente ver a los Mortífagos, no a Voldemort. Todavía no sabemos por qué ocurre eso. Sin embargo, tenemos una idea de dónde está, basada en sus más prominentes Mortífagos -terminó Remus.  
  
-¿Alguna pregunta? –investigó Dumbledore. Harry y Draco sacudieron sus cabezas-. Muy bien. ¿Sirius?  
  
-De acuerdo. Ahora, dado que el viejo Voldie está realizando una gran operación de reclutamiento, posiblemente signifique que podrían estar planeando un ataque importante aquí. Vosotros dos, Remmie y yo, seremos los encargados de investigar y estudiar los hechizos de protección para el castillo, puesto que éste es el lugar más susceptible al ataque.  
  
-¿Pero no hay ya hechizos de protección alrededor del castillo? – interrogó Harry.  
  
-Sí, pero esos encantamientos no son suficientes. ¿Recuerdas lo qué sucedió en tu primer año, Harry? Voldemort consiguió entrar en el castillo. Puede ser que haya compartido su alma con el cuerpo de Quirrell, pero el punto es que estaba aquí. ¿Y el farsante Moody? Deseamos prevenir eso – aclaró Dumbledore.  
  
Harry y Draco estuvieron silenciosos por un rato, y así estaban Sirius, Remus y el Director. El silencio fue interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta.  
  
-Yo contestó –ofreció Draco, levantándose. Cuando abrió la puerta, Snape entró a grandes zancadas. Sirius frunció el ceño  
  
-Severus, muy amable por venir aquí – saludó Dumbledore cortésmente-.. -¿Cintas de fresa?  
  
-No gracias, Director- contestó Snape rápidamente-. Pero estaba bajo la impresión de que se suponía me iba a reportar sólo ante usted.  
  
-Sí, sí, Severus. Ahora, ¿qué has averiguado? –pidió Dumbledore.  
  
-He recibido las últimas noticias sobre las actividades de los Mortífagos. Alguno nuevos reclutas serán desplegados hacia Gran Bretaña adelantándose hacia objetivo previsto, con la idea de fingir un "falso ataque" para atraparnos con la guardia baja. Esto puede ocurrir entre unos pocos días y un par de semanas a partir de ahora, como mucho.  
  
-Pero Profesor- intervino Draco-, ¿cómo van a llegar aquí sin que la gente lo note?  
  
-En el pasado ya probaron que podían, ¿verdad? –contestó Snape.  
  
-Oh - musitó Draco, avergonzado y miro hacia otro lado.  
  
-Muy bien, Severus. Gracias. Este asunto será discutido en la siguiente reunión – informó Dumbledore-. A propósito, ¿necesitas ayuda con algunas de tus pociones? Creo que Draco puede ayudarte con eso. ¿Te parece bien, Draco?- el aludido asintió.  
  
-Hmm. Hablaremos de eso después de su clase avanzada, señor Malfoy – propuso Snape sedosamente, y salió.  
  
-Bien, eso fue rápido –comentó Harry. Draco le sonrió.  
  
-Eso es básicamente él - anunció el Director-. Sirius, ¿espero que estés entrenando bien a tus estudiantes avanzados?  
  
-Sí, Director –contestó Sirius  
  
-Muy bien. Ahora, Harry, espero que estés tomando esas clases con seriedad- advirtió Dumbledore-. Y Draco, también escuché que realmente lo estás haciendo bien en Encantamientos y Pociones. Bien, si no tenéis más preguntas, podéis salir. Sirius, Remus, no os olvidéis de la siguiente reunión- el Director se puso de pie, recogió su bolsa de cintas de fresa y salió.  
  
-Whoa. Importante sobrecarga de información - ironizó Harry, suspirando en voz alta. Draco sonrió.  
  
-Tu minúsculo cerebro no puede manejar tanta, eso es todo – bromeó, sonriendo. Harry le golpeó.  
  
-Buen amigo eres tú –murmuró.  
  
-Hey, hey –dijo Sirius, riéndose entre dientes-. Con vuestra manera de actuar, algunas personas podrían confundiros con una pareja de casados,. Los dos adolescentes callaron.  
  
-En todo caso –interrumpió Remus-, ¿estáis ambos listos para esto? Quiero decir, si no queréis hacerlo, está bien.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que ayudaremos! –corearon Harry y Draco. Remus levantó una ceja. Harry suspiró.  
  
-Sabéis, toda mi vida ha colgado siniestramente sobre mi cabeza esta enorme nube oscura llamada Voldemort. Simplemente quisiera que se fuera, cuanto más pronto, mejor. No quiero perderos, amigos –confesó Harry.  
  
"Y no quiero morir sin decir a Draco que me gusta, "agregó como pensamiento.  
  
-Sé lo que quieres decir – aseveró Remus, un poco triste-. Me asusta la posibilidad de perder a mis niños, me asusta la idea de perder a Pads, me asusta la posibilidad de perder todo. ¿Y si Pads o yo morimos, ¿quién se ocupará de Simon y Sam?- Sirius jaló de Remus hasta sus brazos, demasiado preocupado para hablar. El grupo cayó en silencio, hasta que los gemidos del dormitorio los sacaron de su ensueño.  
  
-Bien, venga, faroleros – animó Sirius, poniéndose de pie-. Sé que es duro, pero también sé que lo conseguiremos. Por ahora, no os preocupéis demasiado por eso. Sólo haced lo que os han asignado, ¿bien?  
  
-Claro - contestó Harry, inseguro.  
  
-Vamos, Harry –lo animó Sirius-. Nada te sucederá por ahora. Sólo salid y gozad del sol, está hermoso el exterior. Os veremos más tarde, ¿bien?  
  
-¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Para comenzar el trabajo – explicó Remus, sonriendo ligeramente-. Así que disfrutad de vuestro tiempo libre antes de que exijamos vuestros servicios.  
  
Harry y Draco agitaron las manos en señal de despedida y salieron del cuarto. Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, ahora abandonado porque todos estaban afuera, en los terrenos o seguían en sus camas, durmiendo. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que Draco habló.  
  
-Sabes, Harry, estoy un poco asustado de todo este asunto del ataque.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Y si me encuentro cara a cara con mi padre? No quiero morir en sus manos, no quiero que él gane.  
  
Harry puso un brazo confortante alrededor de Draco, algo a lo que ambos se habían acostumbrado con el paso de esas pocas semanas.  
  
-Me cercioraré de que él sea quién muera, no tú, ¿bien?  
  
-Eso es agradable, Harry, pero nunca podremos estar completamente seguros –razonó Draco.  
  
-Draco, cuando digo que morirá, morirá. No le permitiré atraparte – le aseguró seriamente.  
  
-Todavía tan noble – señaló Draco.  
  
"Y eso es apenas una de las cosas que le hacen tan...Harry. Mi Harry"pensó.  
  
-En todo caso, ¿adónde vas?  
  
-¿Hmm? Se supone que debo encontrarme con Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca para estudiar Encantamientos, pero imagino que Ron invitó a Hermione a pasear, así que creo que iré afuera a buscarlos.¿Y tú?  
  
-A mi cuarto, ¿adónde más? –contestó Draco con tristeza-. Nadie en Slytherin me quiere en la sala común.  
  
-Bien, en ese caso, ¿por qué no me acompañas afuera?  
  
-Claro, como nadie caería muerto al ver a Potter y Malfoy hablando como viejos amigos –contestó Draco sarcásticamente-. Y además, tus amigos probablemente querrán maldecirme en cuanto me vean, ¿por qué habría de arriesgar mi etérea buena apariencia sólo por ti?  
  
-Que humilde – comentó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Sólo ve a reunirte con ellos. Hablaremos más tarde –contestó Draco, agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Harry se despidió también e inició su camino hacia el patio. Draco lo observó hasta que atravesó las puertas, pensando.  
  
'Amaría salir a los terrenos contigo, Harry. Maldita sea, Draco, ¿cuándo, en el nombre de Merlín, tendrás el valor de besarlo a la luz del día?'  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry caminaba lentamente a través de los terrenos, pensando en forma similar, hasta que fue interrumpido por Seamus, Dean, y Neville; todos lucían decepcionados.  
  
-Hey amigos, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, desconcertado.  
  
Dean portaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero.  
  
-Tú ganas, Harry –dijo simplemente.  
  
-¿Huh?  
  
-Debes haber sabido que se juntarían alguna vez este año –agregó Neville.  
  
-¿Qué? Quieres decir...  
  
-Sip. Ron y Hermione- informó Seamus, melancólicamente-. Pensé que no tendrían agallas para confesárselo uno al otro hasta que nos graduáramos.  
  
-Ellos...están? –balbuceó Harry.  
  
-Sí, Harry. Y aquí están tus diez galeones. ¿No nos crees? Dirígete a ese árbol cerca del lago. Están detrás de él, besuqueándose – explicó Dean.  
  
Poco después, los tres se alejaron, dejando a un confundido Harry. Con más rapidez que su saeta de fuego, se apresuró hacia el árbol mencionado, donde, por supuesto, atrapó a Ron y Hermione besuqueándose.  
  
-Ahem.  
  
Ninguna respuesta. Esto continuó por algunos minutos, hasta que la cara de Harry comenzó a ponerse roja, y todavía la pareja seguía besándose, ignorándolo.  
  
-¡SONRISA! ¡Estáis en una cámara indiscreta! –gritó Harry. Eso los separó.  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione nerviosamente, con la cara roja-. Er...no te habíamos visto.  
  
-Ya veo que tomasteis mis palabras seriamente, ¿huh? – ironizó Harry, sonriendo pícaramente. Los chicos tenían razón, vosotros dos os juntasteis.  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con 'los chicos'? –preguntó Ron rápidamente.  
  
-Bien, no soy el único que os vio besándoos como si os fuera la vida en ello, sabéis. Deberíais haber elegido un lugar..... más apartado. .  
  
-¡Oh, mi dios! –chilló Hermione, con una expresión mortificada-. ¿Quién nos vio?  
  
-Solo algunos de nuestros compañeros de Casa. Vamos, amigos, no os exaltéis así por ello. Es genial que finalmente os hayáis juntado. ¡Todas las riñas como una vieja pareja casada nos estaban volviendo locos a todos!  
  
-¿Estás...seguro que estás bien con esto, Harry? –preguntó Ron vacilando.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Pero espero que no nos invitéis a muchas...exhibiciones como esas –terminó Harry. Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron profundamente-. ¡De veras, amigos, todo está bien! –  
  
Muy pronto, la nueva pareja regresó a su color normal, y el trío se dirigió a hacer su trabajo de Encantamientos.  
  
Continuará......  
  
Hola a tod@s. Sentimos haberlas hecho esperar una semana pero no nos dio tiempo a subirlo ni el viernes ni el sábado. Esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo y que pasen a leer nuestras nuevas traducciones Atracción Magnética y Una Graduación Para Recordar. Besos a tod@s  
  
Gala Snape: Por lo menos lo ha admitido para el mismo y eso ya es un logro. Esperamos que hayas quedado satisfecha con el capítulo. Besos  
  
Lanthir: nos alegra que te gusten las dos traducciones. Por lo menos Harry ya ha aceptado para si que le atrae Draquito. El slash no tardará en llegar pero para el lemon aún falta más. Besos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Azalea: *Juramos solemnemente que habrá avance en la relación dentro de poco* jejeje. Yo creo que Alicia es peor aún que Word, pobre de los chicos...Beshitos  
  
Paola: Nos alegra que te guste. Cupido ya ha empezado a hacer de las suyas con la parejita y muy pronto empezará la diversión. Beshitos  
  
Murtilla: Pues claro que no, ¿a quién le puede ser indiferente Draco? La vuelta de Draco a su sala común ha sido mal recibida y prácticamente no puede salir de su habitación. Gracias por seguir la traducción. Besos 


	12. Hogsmeade

CAPÍTULO 12  
  
Harry y Draco continuaron encontrándose en secreto; cuando iban a ayudar con la investigación o después de las reuniones de prefectos. Generalmente se limitaban a hablar de cómo fue su día, o bromeaban, incluso se preguntaban sobre los trabajos, pero todavía ni uno ni otro hacía movimiento alguno para decir al otro cómo se sentía, por miedo al rechazo. Esto continuó por un par de semanas, y ambos muchachos estaban muy frustrados. La frustración interna de Harry llegó a ser evidente en el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade, cuando le dijo a Ron que quería permanecer en el castillo y hacer cierto trabajo.  
  
-¿Qué? –gritó Ron. -¿No vas? ¡Pero éste es el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade del año!  
  
-Ron, nosotros tendremos otros fines de semana en Hogsmeade, ¿cuál es la diferencia si voy hoy o no?- argumentó Harry, un poco tenso.  
  
Justo entonces, Hermione irrumpió en el dormitorio de los muchachos.  
  
-¿Están listos para salir? ¡Harry! ¿Por qué no estás vestido aún? ¿No vas a Hogsmeade?  
  
-Eres demasiada influencia para Harry, Herm. ¡Dice que quiere permanecer aquí y estudiar! – se quejó Ron con indignación  
  
Hermione echo un vistazo a la repisa de la ventana donde Harry se sentaba, fingiendo leer su libro de Transformaciones.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que está todo bien, Harry?  
  
-¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy enfermo o algo? – preguntó Harry con exasperación-. Quiero desperdiciar un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, ¿cuál es el problema?  
  
Hermione caminó hacia Harry y se sentó en el espacio frente a él. Ron, de pie en el fondo, murmuró vacilante:  
  
-Estaré abajo esperando, ¿bien? Herm, trata de disuadir a Harry, ¿por favor?  
  
Después de que Ron saliera del cuarto, Hermione giró hacia Harry e insistió:  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry? Has estado extremadamente extraño esta última semana.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-No es nada, Hermione -contestó. "Creo que estoy desarrollando sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy, y ni siquiera puedo decirle que me gusta, ese es mi problema. ¿Puedes entender eso, Hermione?" agregó para si.  
  
-Vamos, Harry. Pruébame – azuzó Hermione. Harry no dijo nada-. No te estás sintiendo excluido cuando estás con Ron y conmigo ¿verdad? -continuó vacilante-. ¿Te resulta incómodo que estemos saliendo?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no, Hermione! – la tranquilizó Harry, sonriendo ligeramente-. Es sólo que en estos momentos tengo mucho en que pensar. "Que ese mucho sea imaginarme haciendo cosas pecaminosas al lado de Draco es otra cosa" pensó.  
  
-Un knut por tus pensamientos, entonces –dijo Hermione. Harry suspiró.  
  
-Te contaré cuando esté listo, Herm – la chica lo miraba con ojos preocupados.  
  
-¿Y no vas a ir a Hogsmeade, entonces?  
  
Harry reflexionó sobre eso. "Quizá apartaré mi mente de Draco por un rato", pensó. En voz alta, comentó:  
  
-Bien, iré. Dame cinco minutos para prepararme.  
  
Hermione le sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Te esperaremos en la sala común. No tardes.  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco también tenía el mismo conflicto interno en su propio dormitorio, sin tener las confortantes palabras de un amigo.  
  
"'Fin de semana en Hogsmeade hoy" pensaba silenciosamente, mientras salía del baño. "Me pregunto si Harry va a ir...pero si va, estará con Weasley y Granger, y no tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él. No creo que sus amigos permitan que permanezca aquí hoy, así que realmente no tengo oportunidad para hablar con él". Suspiró.  
  
"¿Por tuve que enamorarme de él en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no puedo reunir el coraje para decirle cómo me siento? Y más importantemente, ¿qué si no siente de la misma manera?"  
  
-Hey Malfoy, ¿estás terminando o vas a ahogarte en el baño?- vino la voz exasperada de su compañero de cuarto, Blaise Zabini, junto con su ruidoso golpeteo de la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
  
-Estoy terminando, cabrón impaciente –replicó Draco con irritación, mientras abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió a grandes pasos del cuarto de baño.  
  
-Jesús, Malfoy, ¿cuál es tu problema?  
  
-¡Ése no es asunto tuyo! –gritó Draco. Blaise le lanzó una mirada sucia y le hizo un gesto grosero, antes de entrar en el baño a grandes zancadas. Draco se dirigió a su baúl y se vistió, después se sentó en su cama, todavía pensando en Harry.  
  
"Es posible que sea mejor que me quede aquí, ya que de todos modos no voy a poder hablar con Harry"  
  
Algunas horas más tarde, Harry, Ron, y Hermione estaban caminando a lo largo del camino principal de Hogsmeade. Habían ido al Dervish y Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, y Honeydukes. Ahora estaban dirigiéndose a Las Tres Escobas a por unas cervezas de mantequilla antes de dirigirse de nuevo al castillo para la cena.  
  
-Entonces, Harry – comentó Ron alegremente-., ¡Di si estar aquí no es mucho más divertido que estudiar!  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco con diversión.  
  
-Claro, Ron, lo que sea. Vamos, entremos, estoy ansiando una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Después de pedir sus bebidas, el trío se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, con vista hacia la concurrida calle. Por casi una hora, simplemente charlaron, saludando de vez en cuando a los compañeros que pasaban por su mesa, hasta que gritos distantes, frenéticos, llamaron su atención.  
  
-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Ron, mirando por la ventana. Solo entonces, un mago de mediana edad entró corriendo a Las Tres Escobas, gritando, ¡MORTIFAGOS! ¡ARRIBA, EN LA CALLE PRINCIPAL!  
  
Harry, Ron, y Hermione se miraron.  
  
-¿Mortífagos? –repitió Hermione, luciendo absolutamente nerviosa-. ¿Aquí?  
  
En el momento que el mago hizo su aviso, la gente comenzó a aterrarse, y frenéticamente corrieron por del bar.  
  
Hermione exploró el lugar frenéticamente.  
  
-¡Los profesores regresaron a la escuela! ¡No podemos hacer nada si los Mortífagos están de hecho aquí!  
  
-Oh mierda – agregó Ron-. Espera, ¿y el resto de la gente que está aquí? Quiero decir, los de tercer año no pueden defenderse muy bien de Mortífagos.  
  
-¡Agáchense! –gritó Harry repentinamente, y todos en el bar se agacharon.  
  
-¿Para qué fue eso? – preguntó Ron sin aliento de su posición en al suelo.  
  
-Los Mortífagos están justo ahí afuera -contestó Harry-. No podemos dejarlos entrar aquí, hay demasiadas personas. ¡Tendremos que salir y luchar, no hay otra opción!  
  
-Pero Harry, debemos llamar a los profesores –comenzó Hermione, pero su amigo la cortó.  
  
-¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, pudieron hacer esto, hmm? ¿Los convocaron? – se preguntó Harry con exasperación. En la distancia, las brujas y los magos mayores intentaban apartar a los atacantes para dar a los estudiantes más jóvenes una oportunidad de escapar; algunos Mortífagos maldijeron a los dueños de los almacenes y arruinaron su mercancía, y desde todas direcciones la gente lanzaba gritos de pánico o de dolor.  
  
-Vamos –dijo Ron con valor- Debemos distraerlos para alejarlos de este lugar; está lleno de niños.  
  
-¡Pero Ron, seremos perseguidos todo el camino hasta Hogwarts!- intento razonar Hermione-. Están tras Harry, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Vosotros dos correr a Hogwarts y alertar a profesores; Yo correré en la otra manera dirección para distraerlos – decidió Harry, resolviendo el problema. Hermione intentó decir algo, pero fue silenciada por la mirada taladrante del chico. Dos minutos más tarde, Harry salía corriendo del bar en la dirección de los atacantes, mientras Ron y Hermione corrían hacia Hogwarts.  
  
-Bien, bien, bien, pero si es Harry Potter- se escuchó la siniestra voz de un Mortífago bastante joven. Los otros Mortífagos que alcanzaron a escuchar, tornaron su atención hacia el Gryffindor, lo cual dio a los otros magos que se hallaban en el área la oportunidad de atontar a algunos de ellos.  
  
-Que agradable es verles por aquí – replicó Harry, con expresión casual, ocultando cuidadosamente su nerviosismo-. ¿Le conozco? Pareces un nuevo recluta. A propósito, ¿cómo está el viejo Voldemort?  
  
-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SU NOMBRE SIN RESPETO! -chilló una Mortífaga a la derecha de Harry. Esa fue toda la advertencia que el chico tuvo antes de que seis magos enmascarados le encerraran dentro de un círculo, las varitas listas para echar maldiciones.  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
  
-¡CRUCIO!  
  
Harry conjuró de inmediato un encantamiento protector para protegerse de las maldiciones lanzadas en su dirección, y luego corrió, lanzando maldiciones al azar detrás de él. De vez en cuando daba la vuelta para apuntar una maldición directamente, o desviar más maldiciones.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Demasiado gallina para luchar contra nosotros? -gritó una figura enmascarada.  
  
-¡Nadie está aquí ahora para salvar tu cuello, Potter!- gritó otro Mortífago. Harry pareció darse cuenta de eso mientras seguía corriendo hacia los límites de Hogsmeade, alejándose de la gente. Corrió cuesta arriba hacia llegar cerca de la casa de los gritos, donde tropezó con una roca y cayó.  
  
-¡Se calló! ¡Se calló!- gritó un Mortífago con júbilo. Harry se levantó rápidamente, sin hacer caso del dolor en su tobillo.  
  
-¡Vosotros lo quisisteis! ¡STUPEFY! –lanzó Harry hacia atrás. El Mortífago cayó, pero pronto estuvo rodeado por más. Todos continuaron lanzándose maldiciones y contra-maldiciones unos a los otros, hasta que un grito distrajo temporalmente la atención de Harry.  
  
-¡Vete ahora, Harry! ¡Nos encargaremos a partir de ahora! –gritó Sirius, que derribó a tres figuras en su camino hacia la cima de la colina. Lo seguían algunos profesores, incluyendo a Remus, y algunos aurores del Ministerio. En la fracción de segundo en que Harry daba la vuelta para mirar a su padrino, una figura vestida de oscuro apuntó un hechizo aturdidor directo a su pecho, dejándolo sin sentido.  
  
Continuará......  
  
Bueno brujit@s, aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews y besos a tod@s  
  
Gala Snape: Queda muy muy poco para que los exterioricen así que solo ten un poquito más de paciencia, a veces nosotras tampoco tenemos ninguna así que te comprendemos. Besos  
  
Lanthir: hola guapa. A nosotras también nos gusta Ron y Hermy como pareja y los preferimos juntos. El flash no es en este capítulo pera ya falta casi nada aunque no habrá sexo hasta bastantes capítulos más adelante. Besos de ambas  
  
Little my: las cosas entre ellos van lentas pero seguras, las mujeres somos más comunicativas pero aunque tarden estos dos se entenderán muy bien. Besos  
  
Azalea: falta poquísimo para el gran momento en que se decidan, Herm y Ron hacen muy buena pareja y creemos que se compenetran muy bien. Beshitos  
  
Murtilla: falta muy poco para que ambos se decidan y se pueda ver algo de slash pero para que haya sexo falta bastante más. Ah, y no será Draco el más lanzado. Besos  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: Solo falta un capítulo para que se digan que se gustan y...Tratamos de subir todos los viernes las actualizaciones pero hay semanas que no nos da tiempo. Besos  
  
Paola: gracias por tus palabras. Cupido ya ha hecho una de las suyas definitivamente, te avisamos que en el capítulo siguiente ya se empieza a ver un poquito más la acción. Besos 


	13. Ahora supongo que estamos juntos

CAPÍTULO 13  
  
Draco caminaba solo de regreso a su dormitorio desde la biblioteca, cuando las pesadas puertas de entrada al Gran Vestíbulo se abrieron de par en par, revelando a una barrera de profesores, a un par de Aurores, y a algunas otras personas. Saltó sorprendido al verlos cubiertos de suciedad y algo de sangre. Inmediatamente divisó a Sirius, quien estaba llevando una desmadejada figura en sus brazos, y se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿Por qué están cubiertos de fango?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos antes? ¿Sobre el ataque falso? Bien, eso es exactamente lo qué sucedió- contestó Sirius.  
  
-¡No, mierda!- exclamó Draco-. ¡Pero es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade!  
  
-Creo que era el propósito, Draco- dijo Sirius-. Un grupo de Mortífagos recientemente reclutados asaltaron el lugar justo antes de la cena, y no nos habríamos enterado si Ron y Hermione no hubieran llegado aquí para informarnos.  
  
¿Pero dónde está Harry?- preguntó Draco, y repentinamente notó la figura desmayada en los brazos de Sirius-. ¿Ése es...es ése Harry?  
  
Sirius suspiro.  
  
-Fue golpeado por un hechizo aturdidor en el pecho. Fue muy valiente al conducir a los bastardos hasta la casa de los gritos, pero realmente, debía haber venido aquí y dejarnos hacer el trabajo.  
  
Draco no contestó. Estaba mirando fijamente a Harry, cuya cara estaba estropeada con los rasguños.  
  
Sirius, notando esto, le invitó:  
  
-Puedes venir conmigo a la enfermería, si quieres. Vigilarlo mientras nos reunimos con el Director.  
  
Algunas horas más adelante, Draco estaba en una silla en frente de un durmiente Harry en la enfermería.  
  
-Harry James Potter, eres un estúpido cabrón, ¿porqué tienes que ser tan...tan Gryffindor?- susurró Draco-. Pudieron atraparte, podrías haber muerto...No sé lo que haré cuando...SI.... eso sucede.  
  
Harry se movió ligeramente en la cama, aunque no abrió los ojos. Draco dejó de hablar y lo miro fijamente y, concluyendo que el Gryffindor seguía dormido, continuó:  
  
-Sé que tienes una curiosa afinidad para encontrar problemas, pero esperaba que intentarás permanecer lejos de ellos. Por siempre. Cuando te vi inconsciente en los brazos de Sirius, pensé que te habías ido. Pero eso no significa que el que hayas sido golpeado por un hechizo aturdidor particularmente fuerte hará mi vida más fácil.  
  
Los Mortífagos que atacaron Hogsmeade ahora están bajo la custodia del Ministerio, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Sirius. No sé qué sucederá después. Cuando esto llegue al conocimiento de Voldemort, planeará un ataque más brutal. Y tu vida estará en peligro, otra vez.  
  
Harry se revolvió nuevamente, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más que indicara a Draco que despertaba lentamente. Y Draco, asumiendo que el adolescente de pelo oscuro todavía estaba dormido, continuó hablando.  
  
-Estoy despotricando otra vez. Y es todo debido a ti. Me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías? Cada vez que hablamos, cada vez que colocas un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, ¡mierda, estás incluso allí cuando tengo sueños húmedos!  
  
Sé que probablemente no sientes de la misma manera, pero...creo...bien, me gustas mucho, creo que me comenzaste a gustar desde el verano, cuando estábamos en casa de tu padrino...yo...incluso creo que te amo, ¿bien? Pero sé que sólo te gusto como amigo, y...- Draco siguió divagando, mirando fijamente sus manos, y no pudo notar que Harry estaba abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Sabes, Draco, para alguien que es tan expresivo como tu, pareces pasarlo bastante mal para llegar al punto- susurró Harry roncamente.  
  
Draco alzó la cabeza y miro a Harry, mortificado.  
  
-¿Tú......oíste lo que dije? – preguntó débilmente-. ¿Cuánto?  
  
-Casi toda la última parte.  
  
-Oh Merlín, yo...me tengo que ir- se excusó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Draco, espera- llamó Harry.  
  
-No, Harry, te...te veré mañana- contestó, mientras hacía su camino hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿Nunca te has parado a pensar que puede ser que sienta de la misma manera?- preguntó Harry. Draco detuvo bruscamente su acción de dar vuelta a la manija de la puerta de la enfermería. Dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Harry.  
  
-¿Eres serio?  
  
-No, soy Harry.  
  
Draco sonrió y regreso andando hacia la cama de Harry.  
  
-Eso es muy viejo y muy visto.  
  
-Sé que lo es, ¿pero parece que te gusta el punto?- contestó Harry descaradamente.  
  
-Y...¿cuál es tu punto, entonces?  
  
Harry miró Draco, y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Cuando el rubio estaba asentado otra vez en la silla frente a la cama, Harry habló más fuerte.  
  
-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?- sugirió, sonriendo levemente, arrimándose a la izquierda y palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué estás tramando, Harry?- preguntó Draco, moviéndose para sentarse al lado del chico-. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta anterior.  
  
Harry simplemente continuó sonriendo; entonces, jaló repentinamente al confiado rubio y lo besó. No era un beso apasionado o excitante; más bien era tierno, con esa calidez que viene desde el interior. Harry rozó suavemente sus labios contra Draco, saboreando el ligero sabor a menta y chocolate en ellos. Tomó un rato antes de que Draco cayera en cuenta de lo qué estaba sucediendo, y antes que pudiera comenzar a devolver el beso, Harry se separó.  
  
-Ese- susurró Harry-, era mi punto, Señor Malfoy.  
  
Pero....- comenzó Draco, pero Harry alzó mano para silenciarlo.  
  
-Me he estado sintiendo de la misma manera, Draco, y hasta este momento no tenía ninguna idea de cómo te sentías respecto a mí. Estaba planeando decírtelo, pero temía lo que fueras a decir. Fuiste bastante difícil de leer, ¿sabes?  
  
-Mira quien está hablando- contestó Draco-. Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de que querías besuquearme, te habría saltado encima hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y allí vas tú, a callejear a Hogsmeade con una docena de Mortífagos!  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver el ataque con esto?- preguntó Harry, un poco confundido.  
  
-Pues que, Señor Soy-muy-valiente-y-voy-a-salir-a- batir-la-mierda-de-los- seguidores-del-viejo-hombre-serpiente, ¡estaba asustado de que te llevaran! ¿Cómo se supone que debo lidiar con eso, huh?  
  
-No sabía que te preocuparas tanto- contestó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que me preocupo, imbécil! ¿Pensé que me habías oído decir que me gustas?- prácticamente gritó Draco.  
  
-¿Solo gustar?- preguntó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
Draco lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en exasperación.  
  
-¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!  
  
Harry se rió entre dientes ante el generalmente compuesto rubio. Draco le miro con furia. El moreno ahogó sus risas para desplomarse y arrastrar al otro hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
-Quédate un rato conmigo- pidió Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del rubio, quien seguía protestando (aunque muy débilmente).  
  
-¿Y si alguien nos interrumpe? ¿Y si tus amigos nos encuentran así?  
  
-Draco, son las malditas dos de la mañana. ¡Relájate!  
  
-Oh, ¿quieres relajarme, huh?- insinuó sugestivamente, enfrentando a Harry.  
  
-Exploraremos esa parte de ésta...relación algún otro día, querido –contestó Harry solemnemente. -Pero mientras tanto, déjame dormir, ¿bien?  
  
Draco asintió dando a Harry un suave beso en la nariz, envolvió los brazos alrededor del joven de pelo oscuro, y cayó dormido, sonriendo levemente.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno amiguit@s aquí tiene el capítulo de esta semana. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. Besos  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: muchas gracias por leer, no sabemos a que te refieres...Besos  
  
Murtilla: lo ha consolado bien, ¿no crees? Gracias por leer  
  
Lanthir: Pues si pero si no, no sería el héroe (por que en el fondo le gusta jejeje). Solo ha sido un hechizo aturdidor pero Draquito sabrá cuidarlo jejeje. Besitos y gracias por leer  
  
Azalea: Casi aciertas jejeje, no le ha salvado pero se ha declarado, claro que Harry teóricamente estaba dormido...menudo pillo que está hecho. Besos y gracias  
  
Gala Snape: ¡Hola! Esperamos que tu paciencia haya vuelto jajjaja, por fin....después de todo ya están juntos. Ahora las cosas empezarán de verdad entre ellos. Besos 


	14. Primera pelea

CAPÍTULO 14  
  
Draco caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos de Sirius y Remus, tarareando contento para si mismo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry saliera de la enfermería, y habían sido las dos semanas más felices de su vida. Desde que Harry y él se habían unido, Draco comenzó a reponerse de la terrible experiencia del verano pasado, y enfrentaba mejor el tratamiento silencioso que sus compañeros le dispensaban.  
  
Se detuvo delante de un gran tapiz que representaba un enorme perro negro y un pequeño lobo plateado acurrucados en el centro de un denso bosque; sonrió levemente al cuadro antes de susurrar la contraseña.  
  
-No hay toallas.(N/T: en español en el original)  
  
Los ojos negros del perro se abrieron levemente, reconociendo al visitante, antes que el tapiz rodara hasta revelar una puerta de roble. La golpeó dos veces, antes de entrar en el cuarto. Inmediatamente después que el chico entrara, el tapiz volvió a su lugar original.  
  
-Hola, Draco- saludó Remus desde el sofá-. ¿Asumo que estás aquí para entregar lo que has descubierto?  
  
-Si. En todo caso, ¿por qué pusieron esa contraseña? ¿No hay toallas? Quiero decir, sé que nadie puede acertarla a menos que sepa español, creo, pero es un poco extraña- comentó Draco.  
  
-Culpa a Pads por eso. Es la única oración que conoce en español. Aparte de Hola, por supuesto- contestó Remus, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
  
-Bien, cuando fuimos a España después de la graduación, tuvo que quejarse por la evidente carencia de las toallas de baño del hotel. Se quejó al encargado, hablando en inglés, y éste, naturalmente, no lo entendía. Un intérprete fue llamado y le dijo al encargado lo que Sirius reclamaba. La oración quedó. Extraño, pero es verdad.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
-A propósito, ¿dónde está Sirius?  
  
-Aún durmiendo, con los gemelos.  
  
-¡Pero las clases comenzarán en una hora! ¡Y tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora!  
  
-Lo despertaré pronto- contestó Remus, sonriendo-. Bueno, en todo caso, ¿qué has conseguido?  
  
Draco le dio una carpeta que contenía su investigación de la biblioteca, la cual incluía los usuales hechizos de protección para el castillo, así como algunos otros que podrían ser utilizados. Remus echó un vistazo al manojo de pergaminos, entonces comentó:  
  
-Éstos son buenos, Draco. Muy útiles. Harry se dejará caer por casa tarde esta noche a echarnos una mano en lo que consiguió, puedes venir con él, así podemos discutir esto.  
  
-Así que viene el perezoso Potter, ¿huh?- dijo Draco, sonriendo. Remus rió.  
  
-Probablemente- declaró-. Mejor ve al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Despertaré a tu profesor.  
  
-Oh, ¿no podemos suspender la clase por hoy?- preguntó Draco, poniendo mala cara.  
  
-Creo que no, jovencito- dijo Remus, riendo-. Ahora sigue, o no podrás comer nada.  
  
Draco, de hecho, fue al Gran Comedor para desayunar,y luego a sus clases. Lamentablemente, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se suspendió, aunque Sirius estuvo andando a zancadas por la clase, con los ojos todavía cerrados. El día transcurrió normalmente, excepto que en lugar de hechizarse por los pasillos, Harry y Draco ahora se ocultaban en los armarios de escobas, entre clases, a besuquearse. Finalmente, el día estaba llegando a su fin, pero no antes de la clase de Pociones con los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
-Hoy elaboraremos una poción curativa sencilla, hecha para tratar cortes y lesiones- informó Snape, arrastrando las palabras y mirando directamente a Neville Longbottom, quien apartó sus ojos de la mirada fija del Profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Puesto que dudo altamente de las capacidades de algunos...estudiantes, me he tomado la libertad de emparejar a los más estúpidos- declaró Snape con una mirada significativa hacia los Gryffindors- con lo más...inteligentes de la especie. Muévanse a sus asientos tan pronto como los llame:  
  
-Nott y Patil, delante e izquierda, Potter y Malfoy, delante y centro, Parkinson y Granger, delante y derecha, Brown y Crabbe, detrás de Nott y Patil, Bulstrode y Finnegan, Zabini y Weasley, Goyle y Thomas, Longbottom y Emmet.....  
  
Los estudiantes permanecían en sus asientos, horrorizados ante el hecho de que los hubieran emparejado con sus compañeros de clase de la casa opuesta.  
  
Snape se molestó con la carencia de respuesta de la clase, y comenzó a decir, 100 puntos men...  
  
La clase entera se movió inmediatamente a los asientos asignados, sacaron sus materiales de pociones, y comenzaron a trabajar. Cerca de quince minutos más tarde, cuando Harry estaba removiendo la poción azul-verde en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj (como las instrucciones dictadas), Draco miro la caldera que cocía a fuego lento y frunció el ceño.  
  
-Potter, la estás removiendo en la dirección incorrecta- señaló con voz cansina.  
  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
-Claro, y Goyle es el individuo más elegante de la clase.  
  
-No, de verdad, Potter, ¿no lees las instrucciones? ¡Lo estás removiendo mal!- afirmó Draco en voz alta. Snape miro en su dirección.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, señor Malfoy?  
  
-Nada, señor- contestó Harry.  
  
-¡Potter está removiendo la poción de manera incorrecta!- contestó Draco al mismo tiempo que Harry.  
  
Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse.  
  
-¡Malfoy, las instrucciones dicen EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO A LAS AGUJAS DEL RELOJ, y yo lo estoy removiendo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj! ¿Maldición, por qué no lees las indicaciones para variar?  
  
-¡Las estoy leyendo, idiota! ¡Incluso lo copié abajo!- protestó Draco.  
  
¡CÁLLENSE, ambos!- rugió Snape-. ¡Detención a las ocho esta noche, y 20 puntos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin! ¡Ahora vuelvan a su poción!  
  
Harry y Draco se sentaron, todavía discutiendo silenciosamente. Después de que todos presentaran sus muestras y ordenaran sus mesas, Snape llamo a Draco:  
  
-Sabe, señor Malfoy, a veces realmente paga por seguir el ejemplo del señor Potter, aunque lo agregaré a su ya maltrecho ego. Los veré a ambos en la detención.  
  
La cena vino y se fue, y exactamente a las ocho, los dos jóvenes estaban de nuevo dentro del aula de Pociones, botando huevos podridos de rana y babosas encurtidas, y substituyéndolos por material fresco. Harry y Draco terminaron su trabajo rápidamente, pues no se hablaban entre si. Mientras esperaban que Snape volviera, Draco se giró hacia Harry y tanteó:  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry ásperamente.  
  
-Nuestra poción era perfecta.  
  
-No jodas.  
  
-Y quiero decir que lo siento.  
  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
-Comprobé mis notas antes de la cena- continuó Draco-, y realmente estaba supuesto para ser removido en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.  
  
Harry no profirió ninguna respuesta.  
  
-¿Harry? Acabo de decir...  
  
-Te oí. Y gracias por darte cuenta que por una vez tenía razón con las malditas pociones y no me escuchaste. ¿Realmente soy tan horrible en ese tema?  
  
-Um...bien...Creo que no- confesó Draco lentamente. Harry asintió.  
  
-¡Vamos, Harry!- gimoteó Draco-. ¡Me estoy disculpando! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es reconocer mi presencia!  
  
-Estoy reconociendo ya tu presencia. No estaría hablando contigo si no lo hiciera- contestó Harry, tranquilamente. Draco se hundió más en su silla y puso mala cara.  
  
-Bien, entonces, podrías perdonarme.  
  
-Pequeño bastardo creído, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Deja esto a un lado y sigamos!¡Estás actuando como una muchacha obstinada!  
  
-Yo tenía la impresión que tú eras quien lo hacías.  
  
Draco sintió que se ruborizaba.  
  
-¡No lo hago!  
  
-Y sólo continuas probando que lo haces- contestó Harry.  
  
-Bien. Lo hago. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Ya me disculpé, y ahora me desmoralicé delante de ti. ¿Qué más quieres?  
  
-Estás hablando como si YO fuera el único que debe.  
  
-¡Bien, bien!- gritó Draco-. ¡Dejé que Snape nos diera la detención porque sólo así podríamos estar un rato juntos, y resultó que le quito 20 puntos de nuestras casas! ¡Siento eso y siento por no callarme!  
  
Después de la diatriba de Draco, un largo silencio siguió. Entonces Harry habló.  
  
-Bien, ven aquí -Draco se levantó de su silla y se paró delante de Harry. El adolescente de pelo oscuro jaló al rubio hacia su regazo.  
  
-Maldita sea, eres hermoso cuando intentas disculparte- masculló Harry, antes de besar a Draco plenamente en los labios. Al principio, el rubio estaba demasiado impresionado para darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo, pero después de un segundo o dos, comenzó a devolver el beso. Pronto, los primeros botones de la camisa de Harry fueron abiertos, y la camisa de Draco estaba colgando en un brazo mientras Harry succionaba el cuello de su amado, y Draco se retorcía agradablemente en el regazo del Gryffindor.  
  
Entonces la puerta del aula de Pociones se abrió, revelando a un neurótico Snape.  
  
-¡POTTER! ¡MALFOY!  
  
La 'entusiasmada' pareja rompió su beso, y miro, mortificada, el perfil enojado de Snape. Rápidamente, abotonaron sus camisas, y miraron avergonzados a su profesor.  
  
-Les mandé disponer de los ingredientes putrefactos y substituirlos por nuevos, NO succionar el alma del otro. Otros 10 puntos de ambas casas. Salgan antes de que tome más- espetó Snape en voz baja. Harry y Draco caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta, y estaban casi fuera cuando oyeron la opinión del hombre-. Qué vergüenza, Señor Malfoy. Hundiéndose al nivel de ese Gryffindor.  
  
Una vez fuera de alcance, Harry comentó despreocupadamente:  
  
-¿Y, cómo te sientes ahora que te has hundido al nivel de un Gryffindor?  
  
Draco levantó una ceja.  
  
-Malditamente genial.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Disculpen, pero por falta de tiempo no podemos contestar review (si no, no traducimos jeje) Gracias a Gala, Loka, Murtilla, Aryblack, Lanthir y Azalea. Por favor, sigan dando su opinión, sus review son muy importantes para nosotras. 


	15. Quidditch

Capítulo 15  
  
En las semanas que siguieron después del "incidente de Snape" (llamado así por Draco), ambos muchachos raramente habían tenido oportunidad de verse, cuando la temporada de Quidditch comenzó. Alicia Spinnet, la capitana de Gryffindor, estaba entrenando al equipo con más dureza que nunca y, unido con los deberes de prefecto y trabajos de clase, Harry difícilmente encontraba tiempo de reunirse con su enamorado. Draco, por otra parte, se mantenía ocupado recogiendo perezosamente el trabajo de investigación que él y Harry tendrían que hacer para Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Sirius- dijo Draco a su profesor un día durante el curso de la investigación-. ¿Crees que este encantamiento será efectivo para protegerse contra los Mortifagos? Todo el asunto me suena un poco dudoso.  
  
-¿Cuál de ellos?- contestó Sirius, hojeando a través de montones de pergaminos en su mesa de café.  
  
-Éste- contestó Draco, dando el pergamino a Sirius.  
  
-¿Personalis Inflamare? ¿No es ese el hechizo usado para quemar a una persona desde dentro?  
  
-Bien, sí- interrumpió Remus desde el umbral del cuarto de los niños-. En cierto sentido. Supongo que dará al intruso solo una sensación de estar...asándose, por así decirlo, si intenta ir más allá de la sala. Es un hechizo muy antiguo, y dudo que Voldemort y sus seguidores sepan sobre el.  
  
-¿De veras?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.  
  
-Sí. Harry anotó la historia completa y el trabajo en esa hoja de pergamino, si sólo te tomaras el tiempo de leerla antes de hacer preguntas- contestó Remus.  
  
Draco sonrió con ironía.  
  
-¿Demasiado Síndrome Premestrual?  
  
-Lo dudó. De todas formas Paddy, fue utilizado a principios del siglo XII para castigar a los magos que rompían una ley mágica. Pero puede ser utilizado también como encantamiento protector para los recintos grandes como Hogwarts. Se quita fácilmente, aunque, sugiero que sea utilizado sólo como un encantamiento de protección menor.  
  
-Brillante. Debemos tomar nota de eso. Dejar sufrir primero a los atacantes para debilitarlos- bromeó Sirius.  
  
Algunas horas más tarde, después de terminar las carpetas de pergaminos, Draco se estiró y comentó:  
  
-Casi es la hora del partido. Sugiero que vayamos a verlo.  
  
-Por supuesto- contestó Remus, levantándose para estirarse también-. Adelántate, Draco. Pads y yo llevaremos a los bebés.  
  
-Como quieras. Os veo más tarde- contestó Draco distraídamente, y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas en dirección del campo, con la esperanza de lograr ver a Harry y hablar con él antes del partido.  
  
Harry se apresuró hacia los vestuarios; estaba atrasado otra vez. El partido de Gryffindor-Slytherin estaría comenzando en menos de una hora, y en estos momentos, Alicia Spinnet probablemente estaba a punto de matarle. Mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina que conducía a los vestuarios, Draco caminó hasta él, sorprendiendo al alto adolescente.  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Pensaba que estabas trabajando con Sirius y Remus hoy?- inquirió Harry.  
  
-¿Y faltar al partido de mi novio?- contestó Draco, sonriendo-. Además, es mejor mirarte sudar en el campo a mirar las interminables hojas de pergaminos.  
  
Harry sonrió a su vez.  
  
-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, cariño, pero me temo que debo irme. ¿Te veré más tarde, después del partido?  
  
Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Ron asomó su cabeza por la puerta del vestuario.  
  
-¡Harry, compañero! ¡Mejor vienes aquí ahora, o Alicia va a estallar!- entonces, notando a Draco, agregó-: ¡Malfoy, cretino! ¿Celoso de Harry ahora que te han echado a patadas del equipo, huh? Sugiero que salgas, antes de yo......  
  
-¿Antes de qué, Weasley? ¿Hechizarme? Dudo muchísimo que eso esté dentro de tus capacidades- espetó Draco airadamente.  
  
-¡Deteneos, joder!- pidió Harry, captando la competencia de miradas que había ese momento entre su mejor amigo y su enamorado-. Ron, estaré contigo en un momento, trataré con Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, luego regresó a los vestuarios, pero no antes de lanzar una última mirada a Draco.  
  
Suspirando, Harry dio la vuelta hacia Draco y murmuró:  
  
-Pensé que convinimos en que intentarías ser más agradable con mis amigos.  
  
-¡Pero él comenzó!- protestó el rubio.  
  
-No importa quién comenzó, Draco. No debías haber picado. ¿Cómo van a aceptarnos si tú y mis amigos continúan respondiéndose uno a otro?- razonó Harry.  
  
-¿Y ahora me estás culpando por lo que tu mejor amigo hizo?- contestó Draco, comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
-No, por supuesto no. Estaba solo diciendo que tú y mis amigos debéis intentar ser más agradables los unos con los otros. ¿Hablaré con Ron más tarde, ¿bien?- terminó Harry, acercándose a Draco.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-Muy bien. Pero aún me defenderé siempre que me insulte. Apenas puedo soportar eso sin rechistar, lo sabes.  
  
-Gracias- musitó Harry, sonriendo, inclinándose para besar al rubio más bajo.  
  
-Hmm, si cada discusión con Weasley termina así, discutiré con él más a menudo- comentó Draco después de separarse. Harry rió.  
  
-Podemos hacer esto en cualquier momento, lo sabes- contestó Harry entre risas ahogadas-. Pero ahora, tengo que irme. El partido comenzará en un rato. Entonces, ¿te veo después del partido?  
  
-Seguro. Estaré mirando, Potter. Mejor no hagas el tonto- bromeó, dando a Harry un beso antes de caminar hacia las gradas.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada! ¡Hoy estamos asistiendo a un verdadero lujo, Gryffindor contra Slytherin!- comentó Ashton Davies, un quinto año de Ravenclaw que era mucho menos parcial que su predecesor, Lee Jordan.  
  
-¡Aquí están! De Gryffindor, ¡Spinnet, Bell, Eames, Melling, Dawson, Weasley, y Potter!- gritó Davies, y tres cuartos de grada estallaron en ovaciones. De Slytherin, ¡Derrick, Montague, Fitch, Crabbe, Goyle, O'Reilly, y Drysdale!  
  
Catorce jugadores, ataviados en rojo y verde respectivamente, volaron fuera de las puertas que conducían a los vestuarios e ingresaron en el campo, destacando sus formas mientras esperaban a la señora Hooch para comenzar el partido.  
  
-Hoy asistimos a un nuevo partido- continuó Davies-. Es especialmente importante observar el enfrentamiento entre Potter de Gryffindor y Drysdale de Slytherin, ambos buscadores. ¿Podrá Drysdale competir con el buscador estrella de Gryffindor?- la multitud de Slytherin abucheó.  
  
Algunos momentos más tarde, la señora Hooch paseo sobre el campo, llevando la caja que contenía las pelotas de Quidditch. Luego del chillón sonido de un pitido, quince escobas volaron de la tierra hacia el cielo al tiempo que el partido comenzaba. Harry estaba posicionado por encima de la scuffle, mientras el nuevo buscador de Slytherin buscaba la snitch. Mientras todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar donde Harry se encontraba, no se podía decir lo mismo del resto del equipo debajo de él.  
  
-Spinnet lanza la bola a Eames...Eames se zambulle,,,golpeado de refilón por una Bludger...Eames pierde la posesión. El Slytherin Montague consigue sostener la Quaffle... pásala a Der- ¡No! Robada por Bell de Gryffindor.. ¡Mira como va ella! ¡Avanzando cerca de la meta de Gryffindor, siguiéndola de cerca están Derrick y Fitch, interceptado por Potter, ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR MARCA!!!  
  
-Fitch recupera la posesión. lanza la bola a Montague...Derrick...regresa a Montague interceptado por la Bludger, Quaffle cayendo a la tierra. Spinnet lo toma, lo pasa a Bell, entonces a Eames, y de nuevo a Bell...ganando impulso ahora. El Slytherin O'Reilly fija su mirada en la muchacha de rojo, posicionado para defender. ¡Buen bloqueo!  
  
La multitud de Slytherin animó. Katie miro con odio al ofensivo cazador y fue zumbando hacia el otro lado del campo. Por encima, Harry estaba aún volando en círculos, buscando un destello de oro. Divisó a su amado cerca de las gradas de los profesores y sonrió antes de continuar su búsqueda de la snitch, mientras escuchaba el comentario de Ashton Davies.  
  
-Slytherin arriba por 10, 50-40. La capitana del equipo rojo, Spinnet, pasa la Quaffle a Bell, que lanza la Quaffle al aro. ¡Salvada por O'Reilly de los verdes, Eames recupera la posesión, pasa a Spinnet, interceptada por- ¡ASQUEROSO!  
  
Milton Derrick, el capitán de Slytherin, había codeado a Alicia Spinnet en la cara, haciendo que el puente de su nariz se rompiese. Mientras Katie Bell era atendida de su lesión, Charlie Eames asumió el lanzamiento del penalti para Gryffindor, y Davies continuó su comentario.  
  
-¡El nuevo cazador de Gryffindor, Eames, lanza el tiro de penalti ¡y lo metió!, ¡y estamos de nuevo ajustados, todos a 50! Spinnet regresa a la acción, toma el Quaffle y lo pasa a Bell, robada por Montague, la pasa para Filch, interceptada la bludger por Dawson... Eames recobra la posesión...va zumbando hacia la meta, O'Reilly en posición de defensa...¡miren, allá va Potter!  
  
De hecho, Harry estaba zumbando hacia tierra a toda velocidad, y un segundo después, el buscador de Slytherin siguió el ejemplo. La snitch cambió repentinamente de dirección, y Harry desvió rápidamente a la izquierda, golpeando, por supuesto, la escoba de Drysdale. El buscador de Slytherin maldijo en voz alta, pero Harry no le prestó ninguna atención hasta que sintió a la pequeña pelota con alas en su palma.  
  
-¡Potter coge milagrosamente la snitch a dos pies de la tierra! ¡Gryffindor ganador!- exclamó Davies, ahogado por las estridentes aclamaciones de la grada de Gryffindor. El resto del equipo se lanzó en picada a tierra y jubilosos palmearon la espalda de Harry, mientras hacían su camino de nuevo a los vestuarios.  
  
Una hora más adelante, Harry estaba sentado delante del fuego en el cuarto de Sirius y Remus, apuntando notas de encantamientos de defensa que Sirius le había enseñado en Defensa Avanzada. Draco se sentaba al lado del adolescente de pelo oscuro, con su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Todo estuvo bien y tranquilo, hasta que Sirius habló en voz alta.  
  
-¿Algo que quisieran decirnos?  
  
Sorprendidos, Harry y Draco dieron la vuelta para ver a Sirius detrás de ellos. Las orejas de Harry se tornaron rosa.  
  
-Bien, es...- comenzó Draco, pero Harry le interrumpió y explicó:  
  
-Draco y yo hemos estado viéndonos durante las últimas semanas.  
  
-Obviamente- comentó Remus, mientras entraba en la sala de estar-. No me digas que no lo habías notado, Pads.  
  
-No estaría preguntando si lo hubiera hecho- contestó Sirius, riéndose entre dientes-. ¿En todo caso, todavía no habéis hecho 'progresos'?  
  
-¡Sirius!- Harry, Draco, y Remus gritaron a un tiempo. Draco palideció un poco.  
  
-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó Harry, preocupado.  
  
-¿Huh? Oh, sí, estoy muy bien. Acabo de recordar algo...cosas, eso es todo- contestó Draco con incomodidad, con una voz que era diferente de la habitual.  
  
-Sabes que no ejercería presión sobre nada en lo que no estés cómodo- susurró Harry. Draco asintió. Girando hacia Sirius, el joven Gryffindor comentó-. Sirius, tú si que sabes hacer que algunas cosas desagradables vuelven a reaparecer, ¿verdad?  
  
-Bien, bien. Lo siento. Sólo quería deciros que tengáis cuidado, por lo menos por un tiempo. ¿No has dicho a tus amigos sobre Draco y tú, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
Harry cambió de puesto levemente en su asiento.  
  
-Ni siquiera les he dicho que Draco y yo nos hemos convertido en amigos.  
  
-Bien. Y Draco, no necesito recordarte que todavía estás en peligro con tus compañeros de clase- continuó Sirius. Draco asintió.  
  
-Pero por supuesto, eso no debe deteneros en avanzar- sentenció Sirius, riendo frenéticamente. Harry le lanzó un cojín, riendo frenéticamente también, antes de lanzarse a su padrino, y luchar ruidosamente, un juego de lucha libre que siguió estridentemente. Draco los miraba con cautela, mientras que Remus observaba divertido, todo el trabajo de investigación olvidado.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Paula Moonlight: Hola!! No, la autora es filipina pero allí el español es uno de los idiomas más usados y la autora comprende un poquito de nuestro idioma aunque no lo domina. Besitos   
  
Loka-Park-Felton: Sí, si vas a 'search' y pones el nombre completo del fict o el de la autora (poniéndolo correctamente en las opciones que te dan) te aparece sino dinos y te enviamos a tu correo el link (si lo escribimos aquí no aparece). Besitos  
  
Gala Snape: Jajaja es lo bueno de las peleas, nos alegra que te gustara. Besitos  
  
txiri: De momento ninguno de ellos se va a enterar de la relación pero suponemos que se lo tomará mejor Hermione y es que conociendo a Ron...Besitos amiga  
  
Aryblack: Gracias por leer, aquí dejamos un nuevo capítulo y esperamos que te guste. Besos   
  
amy-lee-malfoy: Nos alegra que te guste, por lo general actualizamos semanalmente pero hay veces que no puede ser y necesitamos dos semanas. Gracias por tu comentario. Besitos   
  
azaleasnape: la verdad es que la escena es cómica, anda que ir pillarlos el maestro más serio y huraño de todos pero por lo menos ya son novios. Besos   
  
Murtilla: jejeje, Sirius se ha enterado hoy y Remus más astuto que su pareja ya se había dado cuenta de la situación. Besitos  
  
paola: No hay problema, lo principal es que nos sigues siempre y eso lo tenemos en cuenta. Nos alegra que te guste como sigue la historia y gracias por seguir con nosotras. Besos 


	16. Y Ron los descubre

CAPíTULO 16  
  
-Potter- dijo Draco con voz cansina-, ¿cuántas veces voy a decirte que el monkshood y el acónito son dos cosas totalmente diferentes? ¡Son conceptos de primer año!  
  
Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza e intentó ignorar a su profesor particular de Pociones, mientras borraba la respuesta incorrecta en el pergamino. Era el último día del periodo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y los dos estaban en ese momento en una zona aislada de la biblioteca, haciendo los trabajos de Pociones de Harry. Éste estaba redactando la respuesta a la pregunta siguiente cuando Draco gritó repentinamente:  
  
-¡NO!  
  
Harry miro a su compañero.  
  
-¿Te importaría decirme que está mal ahora con mi respuesta, de modo que pueda justificar la muerte prematura de mis tímpanos?  
  
-Slipshod no es una hierba, Harry. Es una palabra que significa 'descuidada'- contestó en el tono del profesor que hablaba a un niño de cuatro años. Harry suspiró.  
  
-Ésta es la última vez que te pido que me enseñes Pociones. Te amo pero, honestamente, ¡eres peor que Snape!  
  
-Bien, eso es lo que consigues por no estudiar tus lecciones de Pociones- señaló Draco con engreimiento, antes de escudriñar el trabajo de Harry una vez más.  
  
En el otro lado del castillo, Ron y Hermione buscaban a un Gryffindor de pelo oscuro que no habían visto por las últimas dos horas.  
  
-Oh, Ron, ¿dónde podrá estar?- gimoteó Hermione-. ¡Hemos registrado, prácticamente, el castillo entero!  
  
-Sé un par de lugares que no hemos mirado- bromeó Ron. Hermione le miró con rabia.  
  
-¿Realmente, por qué Harry eligió este momento para desaparecer? No es como si Sirius no le necesitara para las preparaciones de la boda- continuó Hermione.  
  
-Honestamente, ni siquiera sé por qué Sirius está preparando esto ahora- comentó Ron-. Quiero decir, él y Remus se van a casar en Enero, y aunque fuera ahora, solo va a ser una ceremonia verdaderamente sencilla en el Cuarto de los Requisitos.  
  
Hermione lo miró con furia.  
  
-Eres un imbécil insensible, ¿sabías?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?  
  
-Olvídalo. Regreso con Remus, necesita mi ayuda con la ropa de los gemelos para la ceremonia. Tú ve a buscar a Harry- replicó Hermione, antes de marcharse en la dirección opuesta.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde buscarlo!- llamó Ron tras ella.  
  
-¡Intenta en la biblioteca!- Hermione gritó a su vez, antes de dar vuelta a la esquina.  
  
Ron bajó sus hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca.  
  
-Maldita sea- murmuró-. Ahora Hermione está enojada conmigo. Es mejor que estés en la biblioteca, Harry, o estarás muerto antes de Navidad.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, la sesión de tutoría particular de Harry y Draco no iba demasiado bien. Draco tenía críticas sobre el trabajo de Harry, incluso cuando lo qué estaba escrito en el pergamino era correcto, y Harry se estaba cabreando lentamente. De hecho, estaban tan absortos con la discusión sobre el trabajo que no notaron a Ron, que apareció repentinamente a su lado.  
  
-¿Harry, qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Ron-. ¡Malfoy! ¿En el nombre de Merlín, qué hiciste ahora?  
  
Sorprendidos, los dos chicos miraron a Ron.  
  
-Realmente, Weasley, ¿debes interrumpir todo el tiempo?- preguntó Draco con voz cansina-. ¿No puedes ver que estamos ocupados?  
  
-¡Os estabais gritando uno al otro!- Ron replicó con ira-. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? ¿Qué estabas encadenado y Vosotros-Sabéis-Quién te daba latigazos y Harry intentaba salvar tu arrepentido culo?  
  
Ante esas palabras, Draco palideció y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando a un Harry impactado y a un Ron engreído. El moreno intentó seguir al rubio, pero Ron lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Por qué debes seguirlo, Harry? No es como si fuerais amigos o algo así- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry suspiró. 'Aquí vamos, ' pensó.  
  
-Realmente Ron, sí lo somos.  
  
-¿Cómo?- respondió Ron, confundido-. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y ese imbécil sois amigos?  
  
-Bien...sí, en cierto sentido. Nosotros, bien, acordamos no meternos en tantas peleas como acostumbrábamos- comentó Harry a Ron con vacilación.  
  
-¿Tú QUÉ?- gritó Ron-. ¿Harry, te volviste malditamente loco? ¿Estás diciendo que has perdonado a ése... ése hurón por todo lo que nos hizo?  
  
-Ron, entonces teníamos doce años.  
  
-¡No me importa! ¡Dios, Malfoy te debe haber hechizado para que estés de amigo con él! Sí, ésa debe ser la razón...los matones de Malfoy ya no están a su alrededor...esos Slytherins lo evitan como a la plaga...lo echaron a patadas del equipo de Quidditch...- murmuró Ron.  
  
-Ron- dijo Harry llamando la atención de su mejor amigo-. ¡RON!  
  
-¿Qué? Vamos, Harry, necesitamos ver a Hermione. ¡Ese hechizo tiene que ser revertido!- lo urgió Ron, arrastrando a Harry fuera de la biblioteca. El otro intentó liberarse del agarre de Ron.  
  
-Ron, no estoy bajo ningún hechizo- negó Harry rotundamente.  
  
-¡Si lo estás!- contestó Ron obstinadamente.  
  
-Ron, Draco y yo hemos decidido enterrar el hacha, y lo hicimos- contestó Harry.  
  
-¡Eso es un truco! ¡Está intentando atraerte para que enfrentes a Tu-Sabes- Quién!  
  
-Ya fue suficiente, Ron. Draco no es un mortifago, y definitivamente no está intentando atraerme hacia Voldemort- contestó Harry, agitado.  
  
-Dios, Harry, estás fuera de tus malditos cabales...amigo de Malfoy...mierda.....- murmuró Ron, caminando hacia la sala común. Harry suspiró mientras miraba a su mejor amigo marcharse.  
  
'Ahora me pregunto cómo van a reaccionar cuando les diga lo qué realmente está sucediendo' pensaba Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo, buscando a Draco. El susodicho rubio se encontraba parcialmente oculto detrás de la estatua de Gregory El Zalamero, con sus hombros encorvados.  
  
-Hey.  
  
Draco saltó ante el sonido de la voz y dio la vuelta bruscamente, varita levantada, después se relajó tras ver a su amor.  
  
-Por favor, Harry, sé que estás decepcionado de mí- musitó Draco suavemente.  
  
-¿Y por qué, me querrías decir, estaría decepcionado de ti?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Porque no he superado completamente lo qué... sucedió el verano pasado- contestó el rubio.  
  
Harry se sentó e hizo frente a su tenso novio.  
  
-Sabes, realmente no hemos hablado de esto excepto la primera vez que te pregunté acerca de ello. Ahora es un buen momento para decirme todo. ¿Es esta la razón por la que a veces estás demasiado tenso cuando estamos juntos?  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No!- protestó Draco, pero la mirada en sus ojos dijo otra cosa.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-No soy un niño, Draco.  
  
-Bien. Sólo quiero... resolver esto por mi mismo. No quiero que tu, ni cualquier otra persona, se sientan incómodos a mi alrededor.  
  
-¿De modo que por eso es que has intentando actuar como si no sucediera nada? Sabes que no podrás recuperarte completamente si no lo dejas salir- dijo Harry cautelosamente.  
  
Draco miró con rabia a su novio.  
  
-¡No ando contando mi historia a todos porque nadie entenderá por lo que pasé! ¡No todos son violados por ese bastardo y salen vivos! Y lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No me he hecho un psicópata debido a eso! ¡No soy tan débil como piensas, y no voy a dejar a nadie asumir que lo soy!  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-Draco, sé que probablemente no entenderé por lo que pasaste. Pero no quiere decir que no pueda intentar entenderlo. No, no pienso que seas débil; de hecho, pienso que eres más fuerte que cualquier persona que conozca porque pudiste sobrevivir a eso. Pero he notado que hay momentos en que te tensas alrededor de tus compañeros de casa, especialmente de los que se sospecha que sus padres son mortifagos, y hay también momentos en que te envaras cuando yo...bien...intento ir más lejos que besarte...  
  
-Harry, siento eso.....- comenzó Draco, pero Harry lo cortó.  
  
-No te estoy culpando por eso. De cualquier modo, es en su mayor parte mi culpa, ya que estoy intentando llevar las cosas más lejos. Esa es la razón por la que pienso debes decirme, por lo menos, cuando estás incómodo. Me alegra que puedas lidiar con lo qué sucedió por ti mismo, y que no estés destruyendo tu vida por ello. Pero necesito saber, Draco. Necesito saber- terminó Harry, mirando a Draco suplicante.   
  
Draco levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry.  
  
-¿Weasley sabe sobre nosotros?  
  
-Le dije a Ron que somos amigos. Pienso que en principio debemos dejarlos acostumbrarse a la idea de que somos amigos, antes de que les digamos que estamos realmente juntos. Ahora vamos, vamos a ir con Sirius. Creo que se está volviendo loco con ese asunto de elegir los trajes de ceremonia para usar en su boda el próximo mes- animó Harry, ofreciendo su mano a Draco. El rubio sonrió y tomó la mano ofrecida, y ambos hicieron su camino hacia la oficina de Sirius.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola amigas. Sentimos mucho el gran retraso que hemos tenido pero no se volverá a repetir por lo menos por nuestra parte. Les dejamos el siguiente capítulo. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: nos alegra que te guste cada vez más. Digamos que Remus es más observador por su condición. Sentimos haberte hecho esperar. Besitos  
  
txiri: Hola amiga!! Solo un poquito. De momento Ron solo se ha enterado que son amigos pero todo se andará. Besitos  
  
azaleasnape: Aún falta para que se vuelvan más íntimos pero lo serán. Ron y Herminio aún no sabrán que ellos son pareja. Besitos   
  
Murtilla: Draquito está muy suave en este fict y Ron y GHerm aún no sabrán que son más que amigos. Snape mira con mala cara a todos en especial a Harry pero suponemos que no acepta que Draco esté con él. Besitos  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: Ouch, no vimos tu mensaje pero ahora mismo te lo mandamos (sorry). Besitos  
  
Aryblack: jajaja, más que ciego es despistado pero ese despiste no tiene nombre. Besitos   
  
hermi16: a nosotras también nos gusta esas parejas. Sentimos el retraso. Besitos   
  
mint-sak-angel25: Tardaremos en poder coger más traducciones pero cuando pase el verano buscaremos más de esta pareja para hacer. Tenemos más H-S porque además que nos gustan mucho no hay muchas historias en español de ellos. Besitos 


	17. Y entonces Hermione descubre

CAPÍTULO 17  
  
-Oh, hola, Harry, Draco- Sirius saludó alegremente al tiempo que los dos chicos entraban a zancadas en su oficina.  
  
-Hola, Sirius- contestó Harry alegremente, sentándose en el sillón giratorio de su padrino, detrás de su gran escritorio de caoba, jalando a Draco hacia su regazo-. Ron me dijo que me buscabas.  
  
-Bien, sí, en este momento iba a preguntarte si piensas que a Remus le gustaría usar esta túnica para.... ya sabes..... la ceremonia- explicó Sirius, levantando una túnica color dorado pálido que hacía juego con los ojos del licántropo.  
  
-Esa es una túnica muy bonita- comentó Draco, examinando la pieza de ropa- . El color realmente realzará el brillo de los ojos de Remus, y el corte destacará su esbelta figura.  
  
-Eso sonó tan gay- comentó Harry.   
  
-Hipócrita- replicó Draco, dando la vuelta hacia su novio, sonriendo.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Soy bisexual!.....creo...- se defendió Harry. Sirius se echó a reír.  
  
-Y, mis queridos consultores de moda- inquirió Sirius-, en todo caso, ¿qué los demoró tanto? Envié a Ron y Hermione a buscarte algo así como una hora antes de que os aparecierais por aquí.  
  
-Bien, Draco estaba mostrándome cómo NO actúa un profesor particular de Pociones en la biblioteca...- se burló Harry. Draco lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.  
  
Sirius parecía un poco pensativo.  
  
-¿Ron y Hermione os atraparon allí juntos?  
  
-Bien, sí- contestó Harry-. Y no tuve otra opción que decirle a Ron que Draco y yo somos...amigos.  
  
En su regazo, Draco encontró repentinamente muy interesante la fotografía de Remus, Harry, y los gemelos que estaba sobre el escritorio de Sirius. El animago rápidamente tomó nota de esto y preguntó:  
  
-¿Está todo bien, Draco?  
  
-¿Huh? Oh, sí, estoy bien- contestó el aludido.  
  
Sirius levantó una ceja.  
  
-Oh de acuerdo. Es sólo que Weasley..... quiero decir, Ron, cuando nos encontró en la biblioteca, dijo algo así como que yo estaba siendo sujeto por cadenas y recibiendo latigazos de Vol.....de él y que Harry trataba de salvar mi pellejo. Creo...que recién acabo de tener algunos retrocesos importantes que no había tenido desde que la escuela comenzó- admitió Draco.  
  
-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? ¿Dejarlo salir, quiero decir?- preguntó Sirius tentativamente.  
  
-Le pregunté lo mismo- intervino Harry-, pero creo que debemos esperar hasta que esté listo.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-No es que no quiera hablar de ello, o que no esté listo. Es solo que, no quiero que otros sepan que he sido...violado por ése bastardo, y lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo eso. Quiero decir, ahora lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿cierto?  
  
-Sé que es así, pero tienes que dejar salir el resto, así no te sentirás tan cargado- razonó Sirius.  
  
-No sé por dónde comenzar- murmuró Draco-. Creo que la razón por la que no le conté a nadie sobre ello, es porque en todo caso me siento seguro cuando tengo compañía, y pienso que eso es suficiente para ayudarme a olvidarme de él. Quiero decir, no quiero recordar que fui amarrado como un cerdo mientras él...  
  
-¿ÉL QUÉ?- chilló Harry con rabia.  
  
-Harry, por favor- suplicó Draco, mirando al joven hombre de pelo oscuro-. ¿Ves por qué no quería decirte? Reaccionas de manera exagerada.  
  
-¿Y se supone que debo tomar esto a la ligera?- contestó Harry bruscamente, las cejas levantadas.  
  
-Harry, cálmate y deja a Draco terminar. Entonces podremos hablar, ¿bien?- sugirió Sirius.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-Él quería matarme, por eso me amarró. Y no pude defenderme a mi mismo. Antes de desmayarme, oí que decía algo por el estilo de 'Él sabe demasiado'. No lo entiendo, quiero decir, que sólo sabía sobre sus planes para invadir cada país de Europa primero, así, cuando volvieran aquí, serían más fuertes. Ya saben, así podrían tomar el control fácilmente. Nada que vosotros no sepáis. Bien, entonces rechacé la Marca Oscura cuando ese bastardo visitó la casa de mi padre en Sicilia, y...ya sabéis el resto.  
  
Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor del rubio. Draco, por su parte, se inclinó contra el pecho del Gryffindor. Sirius miraba, con una leve sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-No me inmuto cuando estoy con vosotros, amigos, porque sé que no harían nada que me recordara eso- continuó Draco, mientras que jugaba con las manos de Harry, apretándolas y desapretándolas con las suyas-. Y sé que aunque puede ser que tome una cierto tiempo antes de que pueda recuperarme completamente......  
  
-Quiere decir que tendrás que esperar una cantidad considerable de tiempo antes de que puedas 'montarle', Harry- facilitó Sirius, sonriendo. Harry miro a su padrino con indignación.  
  
-Deberías ver tu cara, Harry- se burlo Draco medio ahogando la risa-. De todas formas, solo sé que puedo confiar en vosotros. Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, de todos modos.  
  
-Ningún problema- dijo Harry, sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, pienso que ya fue bastante drama por hoy- dijo Sirius en broma. Draco convino. Entonces, los tres procedieron a hablar más sobre la próxima ceremonia, sin tan siquiera parar cuando un elfo doméstico trajo una bandeja de emparedados y una jarra de jugo. Hablaron hasta pasada la hora de la cena, y ambos, Harry y Draco, salieron de la oficina de Sirius cuando Remus apareció. Harry caminó con Draco hasta la sala común de Slytherin, antes de volver a la torre de Gryffindor, donde encontró a Ron y Hermione esperándole.  
  
'Oh no, aquí vamos, ' pensó, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sentados.  
  
sus mejores amigos  
  
-Hola, Harry, aquí estás- saludó Hermione, alegremente-. ¿Has ido a la oficina de Sirius?  
  
-Sí. Sólo hablamos de la preparación para la ceremonia- contestó Harry. Al lado de Hermione, Ron permanecía silencioso.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
-Harry, Iré directo al punto. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tú y Malfoy habían pactado una tregua?  
  
-Sería largo de contar. Brevemente, Draco vino a quedarse con nosotros durante las vacaciones de verano. Había rechazado la Marca Oscura, y fue repudiado. Y pensé que, dado que Draco va a estar bajo el cuidado de Sirius y Remus también, por lo menos hasta que nos graduemos, era inútil seguir peleando con él.  
  
-¡Chorradas! ¡Sabes que eso sólo es una mierda que te ha dicho Malfoy!- escupió Ron.  
  
-Ron, tranquilízate. No te estoy pidiendo que te guste él de repente, apenas...respeta mi decisión, ¿bien?- pidió Harry.   
  
Ron se puso de pie.  
  
-Necesito pensar sobre esto- declaró, y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los muchachos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación ante el comportamiento de Ron, antes de girarse una vez más hacia Harry, que parecía estar cabreado.  
  
-¿Vas a abandonarme también?- preguntó el chico con irritación.  
  
-No valoras mucho mi inteligencia, ¿verdad?- contestó Hermione-. Honestamente, Harry, ya no somos niños pequeños. Si eres amigo de Malfoy, entonces lo acepto. Quién sabe, quizá realmente cambió. No ha insultado a una sola persona sin provocación desde que regresamos aquí. Quizá pueda intentar hablar con él alguna vez, si realmente ha vencido la repugnancia hacia lo nacidos de muggles.  
  
'Bien, Hermione lo ha aceptado. ¿Me pregunto qué dirá cuándo sepa que Draco y yo estamos saliendo?' pensó Harry. En voz alta, declaró:  
  
-Gracias, Hermione. Realmente no quiero que te enfades conmigo por esto.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
-Ningún problema. Ni siquiera me opondría si vosotros dos fuerais...más que amigos, o por lo menos amigos cercanos. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Ante la declaración inesperada de su mejor amiga, las orejas de Harry se tornaron color rosa. Hermione lo miraba, una expresión calculadora en su cara.  
  
-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo- afirmó ella.  
  
-Acabo de decirte que somos amigos- farfulló Harry.  
  
-¡Harry!- presionó Hermione.  
  
-¡Oh, bien! Sólo no alucines como Ron, ¿bien?  
  
-¿Tú y Malfoy están saliendo?  
  
-En una manera de hablar, sí.  
  
-Pensé que eras heterosexual.  
  
-Creo que soy bisexual. Quiero decir, aún encuentro a las muchachas atractivas, y noto a algunos individuos guapos también- contestó Harry- Oh, no estás enfadada, ¿verdad? Lo siento por no haberte dicho esto antes, es sólo...  
  
-Entiendo, Harry- lo disculpó con una sonrisa. Entonces su cara retornó a su expresión seria-. Pero ya sabes, si te lastima, tendrá que responder ante mí. Y quisiera hablar con él.  
  
-Seguro- aceptó Harry-. Y por favor, no digas a Ron sobre esto todavía, quiero darle la ocasión de enfriarse un poco antes de que le diga. Temo de este otro pedazo de información puede ser demasiado para él.   
  
Durante el siguiente par de días, Ron evitó a Harry, cosa que encolerizó un tanto al joven de pelo oscuro. Ni siquiera lo saludó la mañana de Navidad, dejando a Harry abrir sus regalos en los dormitorios, mientras que llevaba todos los suyos a la sala común. El moreno suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba como Ron se retiraba, luego saltó de la cama para elegir el regalo encima del montón, que resultó ser una capa de lana gris con los corchetes de plata, obsequio de Hagrid.  
  
Después, encontró una caja de escobas de parte de Hermione, una llave de motocicleta de Sirius y Remus ("decidimos darte tu propia bici, puesto que te pones verde con la envidia cada vez Sirius va en la suya. Puedes tenerla cuando vayamos a casa... Remus"), el usual suéter y la caja de dulces de la señora Weasley, y un sombrero tejido, rojo y dorado, de parte de Dobby. Finalmente, sólo quedaba un regalo por abrir, envuelto en papel verde y atado con un lazo plateado. Sonrió mientras lo abría, sabiendo que era de Draco. El regalo resultó ser un libro titulado "Nuevas Diversiones del Buscador: ¡Más mortal, más peligroso, más atrevido!" Harry abrió el libro, impaciente por encontrar nuevas técnicas que pudiera intentar en su saeta de fuego, cuando una nota cayó de él. Harry la tomó y leyó:  
  
Harry-  
  
¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que te guste mi regalo. Aunque si te atrapo haciendo algunos de los trucos de este libro, juro que no conseguirás ningún beso hasta la próxima Navidad. Charlamos después de la cena. Te amo.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo, pero procedió a hojear el libro. Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios de Slytherin, Draco estaba abriendo el regalo de Harry, envuelto en rojo y dorado (una vez Gryffindor, siempre será un Gryffindor), y se sorprendió al encontrar un collar de plata con un colgante de cristal en forma de dragón. Admiró la hermosa pieza de joyería por un momento, antes de tomar la nota que venía con él. Leyó:  
  
Draco-  
  
Puse un encantamiento de protección en el colgante, con la ayuda de Sirius, por supuesto. Mientras uses este collar, nadie con maldad podrá intentar poner un dedo sobre ti. Espero que te guste. Feliz Navidad. Te amo.  
  
-Harry  
  
Draco sonrió mientras levantaba el delicado collar de su caja, y lo ponía alrededor de su cuello. Entonces procedió a ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar.  
  
Después del banquete, Draco salió a buscar a su novio, al que encontró en la sala de prefectos, hablando con Hermione. Alarmado, rápidamente giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero Harry lo detuvo.  
  
-Está bien, Draco, ella lo sabe.  
  
-¿Ella...lo sabe?- repitió Draco de forma poco convincente. Hermione asintió.  
  
-Aunque si lastimas a Harry de alguna manera- le advirtió la chica amenazadoramente-, tendrás que responder ante mí.  
  
Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
-Oh, déjale, Hermione- ella sonrió. Draco se relajó y pasó al lado de Harry.  
  
-Veo que estás usando el collar- comentó el moreno, tocando ligeramente la cadena de plata que colgaba en el cuello de Draco. Hermione la miro más cerca.  
  
-Es muy bonita- comentó-. ¿Dónde la compraste?  
  
-No lo diré. Draco descubriría cuánto vale el collar- dijo Harry ligeramente. Los tres continuaron hablando hasta la tarde, Hermione y Draco familiarizándose mejor el uno con la otra.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: gracias por leernos, esperamos que te vaya bien en el colegio!! Besitos  
  
Aryblack: No sabemos como reaccionará Ron pero suponemos que hará algo como lo que dices. Tú el arroz y también la ropa jejjeje pues estamos invitadas. Besitos  
  
Murtilla: A Draco aún le toca esperar para poder olvidar pero lo acabará consiguiendo. Besitos  
  
Mint-Sak-Angel25: Hay que hacerse a todo pero te podemos asegurar que seguiremos traduciendo sobre esta pareja. De R-D no tenemos nada y sinceramente no creemos que haya en inglés nada que merezca la pena de esa pareja. Besos  
  
AzaleaSnape: No te preocupes que Draco lo superará con Harry, aunque lo más fuerte es que Lucius consintió que le hicieran eso a su hijo. Besitos   
  
Gala Snape: Ron es demasiado lanzado a la hora de hablar, suerte que Harry estaba allí para hacerle callar que si no...Besitos 


	18. Una boda y una pesadilla

Capítulo 18  
  
Diciembre rápidamente se convirtió en Enero, ante la gran decepción de Harry, pues esto significaba que la clases empezarían pronto. El día previo al regreso de los estudiantes, Harry y Ron estaban en la oficina de Sirius, tratando de engatusar al mago mayor para que usara su túnica de boda, su reciente enfado desechado temporalmente.  
  
-¡Sirius, termina de ponerte la maldita túnica! ¡Quien oficiará el enlace estará aquí en una hora!- exclamó Ron.  
  
-¿Pero y si Remus se arrepiente? ¿Qué si se da cuenta de que no es del tipo de los que se casan?- consideró Sirius, preocupado.  
  
-¿No es un poco tarde para preocuparte por eso? ¡Tienen dos niños!- exclamó Harry con exasperación-. Vamos, Sirius, sólo ponte tu túnica y vamos a la Habitación de los Requerimientos. Estoy seguro que Remus estará ahí, como todos los demás.  
  
Resignado, Sirius se vistió con la elegante túnica negra, todavía murmurando nervioso. Mientras tanto, en los aposentos de Sirius y Remus, el licántropo estaba pasando por algo similar, esta vez con Hermione y Draco.  
  
-¿Y si de repente se arrepiente? No creo que pudiera soportar su rechazo- decía Remus.  
  
-Remus, estás siendo demasiado dramático. Por supuesto que Sirius no va a hacer eso. ¡Él te ama!- decía Hermione tranquilizadoramente, entregándole su túnica.  
  
-Sí, incluso mandó a hacer esta túnica especialmente para la ocasión, sólo para ti, ¿verdad, pequeños?- comentó Draco desde el sofá, con los cochecitos de los gemelos a un lado. Simon y Sam rieron.  
  
-¡Oh, lo olvidé!- exclamó Hermione de pronto-. ¡Accio túnicas de los bebés!  
  
De inmediato, un poderoso haz de luz azul y dorado salió zumbando desde la guardería hacia las manos de Hermione.  
  
-¡Casi se me olvida vestir a los gemelos! ¿Draco, crees que podrías vestir a Simon? La suya es la túnica azul. Yo me encargaré de Sam.  
  
-Umm.....Grang....quiero decir, Hermione- dijo Draco, mirando el tupido cabello de la chica con impotencia-. No sé cómo manejar bebés.  
  
-¿Qué? Esta bien, puedes ayudar a Remus, yo me encargaré de los bebés- ordenó Hermione enérgica. Draco asintió y se dirigió hacia Remus, ayudándolo con su túnica, mientras la chica vestía a los gemelos.  
  
Una hora después, todos estaban sentados en la Habitación de los Requerimientos, que había sido transformada en un hermoso salón adornado en tonos azul y dorado pálidos. Las sillas para los invitados, que incluían a algunos de los profesores, Harry, Draco, Ron , Hermione, Dean y Ginny, estaban cubiertas con un suave y ligero material azul, y las sillas del oficiante, Sirius y Remus, estaban cubiertas por el mismo material pero en color dorado. Hadas de colores bailaban en la entrada de la habitación, agregándose a la luz provista por las brillantes antorchas que flameaban en los soportes de las paredes.  
  
Una vez que Sirius y Remus estuvieron parados al frente, el mago que oficiaba el matrimonio se aclaró la garganta y habló:  
  
-Hoy, estamos atestiguando el enlace en matrimonio de estas dos almas. Antes de continuar, ¿existe alguien que se oponga? Hable ahora o calle para siempre  
  
Nadie habló.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo el mago de mediana edad, y procedió con la ceremonia. Después que el cordón ceremonial rodeo a la pareja y las velas se avivaron, el oficiante pidió a Sirius y a Remus que recitaran sus votos.  
  
-Moony, hemos cruzado juntos a través del infierno, y aún así conseguimos llegar hasta aquí. Gracias por entregarte completamente a mí, especialmente durante estos doce años que pasé lejos, encerrado en Azkaban. Gracias por traer a Simon y Sam al mundo. Prometo que estaré contigo por el resto de mis días, pase lo que pase.  
  
-Padfoot, siempre estuviste ahí, nunca me abandonaste, ni siquiera cuando tú y nuestros amigos se enteraron de mi condición. Te quedabas conmigo después de mis transformaciones, aún cuando sabías que era un riesgo. Prometo que estaré contigo, y nuestros niños, mientras viva y aún después.  
  
El pañuelo de Hermione rápidamente encontró el camino hasta su rostro y enjugó sus lágrimas, al igual que todas las otras mujeres del pequeño grupo. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de alegría y Harry sonrió ampliamente. Después del "Sí, acepto", los anillos y el beso, todos aplaudieron a los recién casados y siguieron hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. -¿Vieron? Ninguno de los dos dejó al otro plantado- dijo Harry alegremente a Sirius y Remus en mitad de la cena.  
  
-Honestamente, después de estar juntos tanto tiempo, deberían hacer sabido que ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría.  
  
-Bueno, nervios pre-nupciales, supongo- se disculpó Remus, sonriendo avergonzado. Sirius estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Ron explotó repentinamente.  
  
-¿Qué significa eso de que ustedes están saliendo?  
  
Todos giraron hacia Ron para ver que con el rostro muy colorado miraba furioso a Dean y a Ginny. La pelirroja se ruborizó al darse cuenta que toda la atención estaba puesta en ellos.  
  
-Ron, por favor, ¿podrías callarte?- siseo-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo un gran alboroto de esto? ¡Mamá y papá lo aprueban! Además, ya estoy en quinto año. ¿No puedes confiar en mi juicio?  
  
Ron la miró con furia.  
  
-Para decirte la verdad, no. Y tú- continuó, girándose hacia Dean-. ¡Por qué demonios tuviste que enredarte con mi hermana? ¿No pudiste haber elegido otra chica?  
  
-Ron, por favor, no es momento de estar peleando- replicó Dean calmadamente.  
  
-Dean tiene razón, Ron- intervino Hermione-. Pueden conversar después  
  
Ron se giró de nuevo hacia su cena y todo el mundo regresó a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción.  
  
Después de terminar un sorprendente número de platos, el grupo se separó para ir a la cama, con Hermione y Ginny aceptando oficiar de niñeras de los gemelos por esa noche. Draco y Harry abandonaron el comedor separadamente con la intención de reunirse en la torre de Astronomía, para pasar un rato juntos y tranquilos antes de la llegada del resto del cuerpo estudiantil.  
  
-Ey, cuatro-ojos- saludó Draco cuando Harry entró en la pequeña aula, justo cuando acababa de terminar de transformar dos sillas de escritorio en un cómodo sofá,  
  
-Ey, tú- saludó Harry a su vez, y se sentó al lado del rubio-. ¿Te la pasaste bien hoy?  
  
-Síp- replicó Draco alegre-. Disfrute especialmente la pelea de Ron y Ginny durante la cena.  
  
-Seguro que tienes un lado sádico, querido- dijo Harry, divertido.  
  
-No, es más bien que puedo ver que pasará cuando tus mejores amigos descubran lo nuestro- declaró Draco-. Pero en fin, ¿por qué estamos hablando de tus mejores amigos. Se supone que estamos pasando tiempo de calidad juntos.  
  
Harry rió entre dientes.  
  
-Bien, ¿entonces por qué no me besas para demostrarme cuanto deseas pasar tiempo de calidad a mi lado?  
  
Draco sonrió con picardía, y aferrando a Harry por el cuello empujó al sorprendido Gryffindor más cerca de él.  
  
-Sabes muy bien que no debes tentarme, Harry- susurró el rubio contra de su oreja antes de reclamar los labios de su novio en un beso. Paso un buen rato, hasta que Harry se alejó, principalmente porque necesitaba oxigeno, y después porque pensaba que si continuaba besando a Draco, podría sentirse tentado a llevar las cosas más allá. Por un momento, se miraron uno al otro, inconscientes de la suave ráfaga de viento más allá de la ventana, la actual pelea entre Ron y Dean en la sala común de Gruyffindor, o el suave roce de las pisadas de los elfos domésticos justo al otro lado de la puerta. Y así siguió hasta que Draco dejo escapar un enorme bostezo.  
  
-Te estás durmiendo. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu dormitorio- musitó Harry, tratando de desenmarañarse de los brazos de Draco, quién apretó al moreno más estrechamente.  
  
-Quedémonos aquí. Nadie nos molestará. Podemos regresar en la mañana- protestó Draco mirándolo a través de sus párpados medio cerrados. Harry suspiró y se hundió de vuelta al sofá. Observó al durmiente Draco por un rato, hasta que sus párpados cayeron lentamente........  
  
De repente se encontró en un gabinete suntuosamente decorado, una docena de figuras enmascaradas que rodeaban a un alto hombre blanco con grotescas facciones. Una enorme serpiente estaba enroscada sobre si misma al lado de la chimenea encendida, que iluminaba las frías máscaras grises. Al instante Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una reunión de Mortífagos, y en ese momento, Voldemort hablaba en voz alta.  
  
-Tu hijo está todavía vivo, Lucius. Creí haberte dado órdenes estrictas para que dispusieras de él. Sabe demasiado, ¿y dónde lo fuiste a dejar? ¡Justo enfrente de las escaleras de la miserable escuela!- espetó Voldemort.  
  
-Ordené a Derrick, Crabbe y Goily que dispusieran de ese miserable e inútil mocoso- se disculpó Lucius suavemente-. Nunca imaginé que esos tres echaran a perder el trabajo.  
  
Tres de las figuras enmascaradas se removieron en señal de protesta, pero Voldemort los silenció con una fría mirada.  
  
-El daño ya está hecho, Lucius, y el muchacho está ahora bajo la protección de ese amante de los muggles, Dumbledore. Ahora ustedes cuatro tienen que hacer algo grandioso para recuperar mi confianza, ¿cierto?  
  
-Sí, Mi Señor. Le aseguro que encontraremos la manera de romper las murallas de protección que rodean el castillo, y los atraparemos con la guardia baja- replicó Lucius.  
  
-¿De veras? Suena como una buena idea- siseó Voldemort. Las cuatro figuras enmascaradas respiraron con alivio-. ¿Oh, pero creen que escaparán sin castigo? Quizás así tendrán más cuidado la próxima vez.......¡Crucio!!  
  
Las cuatro figuras enmascaradas se retorcieron apretadamente contra si mismos, tratando de no gritar por el dolor. Harry sintió que su cicatriz quemaba y empezó a golpear alrededor, mientras pensaba que los Cruciatus le estaban siendo lanzados a él.  
  
Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Draco despertó de nuevo, debido a los lamentos provenientes de Harry. Alarmado, lo sacudió para despertarlo. El Gryffindor abrió los ojos, aturdido, hasta que vio el borroso rostro de Draco nadando frente a él. El rubio enmarcó con cuidado la cara de Harry y limpió las gotas de sudor que brillaban en la frente del joven.  
  
-¿Harry, qué pasó?- preguntó con cautela.  
  
-Nada, sólo un mal sueño, es todo- replicó lacónico.  
  
-Harry- lo azuzó el rubio.  
  
-Draco, sólo.....sólo déjalo ir, ¿vale? No es importante.  
  
-¡Pero estabas golpeando alrededor! ¿Es sobre...Vol....él?  
  
Harry miró fijamente a su interlocutor.  
  
-Sí, fue sobre él, ¿está bien? Sabe que todavía estas vivo. Están planeando invadir el castillo. ¿Satisfecho?  
  
Draco palideció. Voldemort estaría aguardando por su sangre. Harry, al ver como sus palabras afectaban al rubio, rápidamente cesó su irritación y musitó:  
  
-Lo lamento.  
  
-Está.....está bien, Harry- replicó Draco con voz temblorosa.  
  
-No, no está bien- insistió Harry-. ¿Qué estás pensando?  
  
-Solo algunos recuerdos, es todo.  
  
Harry alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Tratando de ser frío sobre esto, eh?  
  
Draco se echó para atrás, miró a Harry y espetó:  
  
-¡Quiero superar esto! ¡No necesitas preguntarme que tengo en la veces cada vez que tengo un recuerdo! ¡Y de lo que yo sé, tú fuiste el que empezaste porque TUVISTE una visión!  
  
-¡Oh, así que ahora me estás culpando por mi maldita conexión con Voldemort?- escupió Harry furioso-. ¡Quiero ayudarte a que superes esa terrible experiencia! ¡Vamos a poder superarlo, Draco!  
  
-¡Pues no ayudes! No necesito tu ayuda, lo estoy haciendo bien al tratar de superarlo por mi mismo! ¡Limítate a ir y ser el pequeño héroe que todos esperan y mata al bastardo!  
  
El temperamento de Harry flameo aún más después de oír la última declaración.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Un títere que tiene la tarea de destruir al Señor Oscuro?  
  
-¡Bien, creo que tengo derecho a pensar que eres una estúpida marioneta desde que tú estás pensando que soy alguna clase de inválido- gritó Draco.  
  
-¡Yo no pienso que seas un inválido!  
  
-¿Oh, entonces como alguien incapaz de lidiar con sus propios problemas? ¡Todavía soy dueño de mi persona, aún cuando estemos juntos!  
  
Harry jadeó profundamente para calmarse antes de volver a hablar.  
  
-Esto es ridículo, Draco. No creo que seas un incapaz. Es sólo que de verdad quiero ayudar. Quiero que lo superes.  
  
-¿Para poder ejercitarme en el colchón?- replicó Draco, sarcástico.  
  
-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!- estalló Harry-. Quiero que lo superes porque no quiero verte sufrir con esos recuerdos. No puedes seguir viviendo así por siempre, Draco.  
  
El rubio suspiró.  
  
-Lo sé. De verdad estoy tratando de superarlo, ¿sabes? Y la mayor parte del tiempo, esas voces gruesas, frías y profundas, esas manos pegajosas, no me molestan tanto como antes. Es sólo que a veces.....  
  
Harry se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia la del rubio en el sofá.  
  
-Lo sé. Sólo déjalo ir por ahora ¿si? Ven, vayamos con el Director. Tiene que saber esto. Después, iremos a dormir a mi habitación.  
  
Draco lo miró con cautela.  
  
-Sólo Hermione sabe que estamos juntos. Tus otros amigos tendrán un ataque cardiaco si me ven contigo en la cama.  
  
-Que se jodan. No voy a dejarte lejos de mi vista- gruñó Harry, fieramente protector. Ambos se encaminaron a la oficina de Dumbledore para contarle sobre la visión de Harry y luego se retiraron al dormitorio de los chicos, para tratar de dormir.  
  
Lo sentimos por el retraso amigas. El ordenador de María se rompió y ha estado dos semanas sin poder hacer ninguna traducción, así que para quien lea a moment in time, les pedimos paciencia.  
  
Gala Snape: Ambos en su línea, una inteligente y otro tontito, celoso y graciosillo. Gracias por el review. Besos  
  
Rachel: ¡¡¡Nosotras no!!! ¡¡¡La autora!!! Jajaja, muchas gracias. Besos  
  
Aryblack: Jajaja. Aún no se sabe pero en el futuro...todo puede pasar. Ay mi madre, ¡¡¡qué sádica eres!!! Jajajaja   
  
Loka-Park-Felton: Gracias!! Debido al problema del ordenador de María nos hemos atrasado bastante pero recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. Besitos  
  
Murtilla: ¡Aquí tienes la celebración! En este capi aparece un poco más Lucius y Voldemort pero habrá que esperar algo más. Besitos  
  
AzaleaSnape: Nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Herm y Ron son muy fieles a los de los libros, así que no es extraño que una descubriera y el otro no. Besos 


	19. Reuniones y entrenamientos

Y OTRO AÑO  
  
Autora: Princess Malfoy  
  
Traductoras: alima21  
  
Capítulo 19 

**Reuniones y entrenamientos.**

Una semana después del sueño/visión de Harry, Sirius y él estaban teniendo una práctica de entrenamiento para duelo particularmente violenta, como parte del entrenamiento de Harry para Defensa Avanzada. Después que el chico le informara a Dumbledore el plan de Voldemort para invadir el castillo a mediados del trimestre, y descubrieran que Draco podía estar en mayores problemas de lo que se esperaba, el Director había puesto a casi todos los miembros de la Orden a trabajar sobre-tiempo, y había instruido a Sirius, Flitwick, McGonagall y Snape a entrenar aún más duro con sus alumnos de estudios avanzados. Estaban entrenando en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que ahora lucía muy semejante al día en que a Lockhart se le habían escapado en clase los duendecillos de Cornualles.

-¡Harry, no estás usando los hechizos con todo tu poder!- gritó Sirius mientras le lanzaba una maldición, que el otro esquivó.

-¡Córtalo, Sirius, estás disparando demasiado rápido!- protestó Harry mientras lanzaba un hechizo a Sirius, quien lo bloqueó y le envió otro a su vez.

_-¡Petríficus Totalus!_

_-¡Impedimenta!_

_-¡Conglacia!_

_-¡Stupefy!_

-¡En batalla, nadie va a esperar hasta que estés listo, mi muchacho!- dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba un Hechizo de Piernas de Gelatina, que Harry le devolvió, haciendo que el mago mayor cayera repentinamente al piso.

-¡Ha!- exclamó Harry triunfal-. ¡Ahora, te llevo ventaja!

Caminó hasta el lugar donde Sirius estaba tirado en el piso, unos siete pies más allá de donde el chico estaba parado, y ejecutó el contra hechizo. Siruis se levantó y sacudió el sucio de su túnica.

-Bien esa, Harry- dijo, sonriendo-. Ahora vamos a practicar más hechizos defensivos. Yo te voy a lanzar maldiciones y...

-Me has estado lanzando maldiciones toda la mañana- puntualizó Harry, sonriendo.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

-¿Sintiéndose especialmente engreído hoy, huh? Creo que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Draco. De cualquier modo, ahora te voy a lanzar maleficios que pueden ser usados en la batalla, y deberás ser capaz de esquivarlos o bloquearlos con facilidad. Utiliza los hechizos de defensa que consideres apropiados. ¿Listo?.

Harry asintió y los dos hombres reanudaron su práctica de duelo, sin volver a interrumpir por el resto de la tarde.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba con Remus en el último cuarto, probando diferentes encantamientos de protección e identificación en un modelo a escala de Hogwarts, analizando diferentes escenarios de ataque para probar la efectividad de las protecciones.

-Oh, éste es bueno.. aunque bastante simple- comentó Draco, leyendo una hoja de pergamino. "_Manifesta Morsmordris_", revela la Marca Oscura si alguien intenta ganar la entrada a los terrenos del castillo.

-Podemos analizarlo, pero no podremos probarlo a menos que tengamos un Mortífago aquí- razonó Remus-. Y no creo que se pueda aplicar a la totalidad del castillo. Quiero decir, ¿si por alguna oportunidad un Mortífago logra pasar, incluso a pesar de las protecciones adicionales, ¿cómo trabajaría el hechizo? ¿La Marca Oscura se vería en el cielo?

-¿Supongo que la gente allá afuera se preocupará al ver la Marca Oscura en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts?- replico Draco-. Creo recordar que mi padre decía que los Mortífagos solían usar una versión modificada de esto como señal de la Marca Oscura, creo que era el _Morsmordre_, con la intención de que permaneciera visible por más de dos horas o algo así. Supongo que fue mala idea, pues la gente puede pensar que Hogwarts está sitiada, cuando el hecho es que sólo estaríamos probando si algún Mortífago había atravesado las murallas.

Un cómodo silencio surgió entre los dos, mientras continuaban estudiando sus notas. De repente, Draco levantó la vista hacia su antiguo profesor.

-De veras crees que vamos a tener una oportunidad de ganar?

Remus miró a Draco sobresaltado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bien, es sólo que... están pasando muchas cosas, y sus armas son definitivamente fuertes. No es que dude de las capacidades de Harry y de la Orden, pero...

-Ah, ya veo de qué se trata- comento Remus sabiamente, sonriendo al rubio-. Estás preocupado porque Harry va a estar en la línea del frente. Él es muy capaz, lo sabes.

Draco se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, sí, pero...

-¿Has hablado con Harry sobre esto?

-No quiere hablar mucho sobre esto. De hecho, estimo que no quiere hablar de esto en absoluto. Se pone furioso cuando intento tocar el tema.

Remus iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando apareció un elfo doméstico con una bandeja de emparedados de pollo y atún, una jarra de jugo y dos recipientes con alimento para bebé.

-Tomemos un descanso, Draco. Toma algunos bocadillos, yo iré con los gemelos a la guardería- propuso Remus, levantándose y estirando los brazos. Draco asintió mientras alcanzaba un emparedado y la edición del día de El Profeta. Desplegó el periódico y vio una brillante foto de la Marca Oscura en la primera página. Draco jadeó.

"_Oh,Merlín_" pensó... _Mortífagos moviéndose hacia el norte en forma continua...atacada una villa mágica y muggle en el Sur de Francia, cerca de España... frontera de Francia... muertas treinta personas y otras catorce desaparecidas... Ministerio francés desorganizado... saqueos extendidos... incendios... _

-¿Qué cosa tan interesante aparece hoy en el periódico, Draco?- preguntó Remus animadamente, mientras trataba de alimentar a dos bebés que se retorcían y gorjeaban. Draco ni siquiera notó que Remus había regresado con los gemelos.

-¿Huh? Oh... es sólo... hubo otro ataque. Esta vez en Francia- contestó Draco.

La expresión de Remus se oscureció rápidamente.

--¡Dios... se están moviendo al norte con demasiada rapidez!

-¿Crees que los demás ya saben sobre esto?- preguntó Draco.

-Creo que sí. El periódico llegó en la mañana. Escucha: puedes cuidar a Simon y Sam después que los alimente? Necesito ir a ver al Director- pidió Remus. Draco tenía serias dudas, pues en realidad no sabía cómo manejar bebés, pero de cualquier forma asintió.

Más tarde, Remus estaba sentado en la oficina del Director, comentándole a Dumbledore sobre el artículo aparecido en El Profeta.

-De hecho, están viajando al norte con mucha rapidez- declaró Dumbledore seriamente-. Creo que llegarán aquí en un mes o dos.

-¡Pero Director. Todavía tenemos un montón de cosas que preparar!- protestó Remus.

-Lo sé, Remus, lo sé- replicó Dumbledore con cansancio-. Pero eso es exactamente lo que quieren. Quieren atraparnos con la guardia baja. Tenemos que realizar una reunión de emergencia esta noche. Llama a todos los miembros de la Orden que te sea posible. Yo hablaré con los profesores.

Remus asintió y se encaminó a su oficina. Rápidamente, llamó al resto de los miembros de la Orden y les informó de la reunión que iba a tener lugar en la noche. Después que todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus dormitorios, y tanto los Premios Anuales como los Prefectos habían sido instruidos para hacer sus rondas, la mayoría de los miembro de la Orden se reunieron en la habitación anexa a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¿Asumo que todos ustedes leyeron el periódico esta mañana?- preguntó Dumbledore con seriedad, sin siquiera haber respondido a los saludos. La veintena de personas que se sentaban alrededor de la enorme mesa oval asintieron.

-Voldemort está consiguiendo mayor poder mágico, absorbiendo la magia de los asentamientos con gente mágica y muggle, y lo está haciendo muy rápido- comentó la Profesora McGonagall

-Esta tratando de conseguir suficiente poder como para lograr traspasar las defensas de Hogwarts- intervino el Profesor Snape-. Lo dijo en la última reunión. No está perdiendo ninguna oportunidad, y supongo que está planeando un ataque directo al castillo- varias personas jadearon.

-¡Pero no puede! ¿Y los estudiantes?- preguntó una bruja.

-Creo que precisamente ese es el punto- replicó Snape, mirando con furia a la bruja.

-Es por eso que hemos estado entrenando a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, para que al menos sean capaces de defender a sus compañeros más jóvenes- intervino Dumbledore-. ¿Remus, recolectaste todos los hechizos de protección adicionales para el castillo? Deberíamos instalarlos, así como reforzar las otras protecciones.

-Sí, Director. Creo que lo deberíamos hacer durante la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, de forma que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran fuera. Podemos hacer que los estudiantes de los primeros años permanezcan en sus Casas- propuso Remus.

-Muy bien, el resto de los profesores nos pueden ayudar con eso- dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

¿Qué hacemos con los niños?- susurró Sirius al oído de Remus.

-Podemos usar a Harry como niñero por un tiempo, quizás sacarlos a Hogsmeade con sus amigos- replicó Remus.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿quién más tiene reportes sobre las actividades de los Mortífagos?- preguntó Dumbledore-. Sé que el Ministerio también se está preparando para un ataque, ¿cierto, Arthur?

El señor Weasley asintió.

-Nos han sacado de nuestras labores habituales para ejercer funciones de entrenamiento y vigilancia. Además, algunos aurores fueron enviados a Francia para ayudar al Ministerio Francés a contener la actividad de los Mortífagos. Otros aurores están patrullando las distintas entradas a Gran Bretaña, y las Regulaciones Floo están resguardando la Red.

-Oh, y algunos funcionarios del Ministerio están informando a la gente sobre lo que deben hacer en caso de ataque- agregó Ignatius Moon, un trabajador del Departamento de Hechizos Experimentales.

-Supongo que deberíamos establecer un lugar donde las familias puedan ser evacuadas con seguridad, y no sólo prepararlos para el ataque- interrumpió la Profesora Sinistra.

-Hay una cámara secreta en el castillo que puede ser asegurada ante entradas forzadas- dijo Dumbledore pensativamente-. Podríamos llevar a los estudiantes allí para esconderlos. Sirius, Remus, estoy seguro que saben dónde encontrarla, ¿cierto?

Ignorando las miradas curiosas que les dirigían sus compañeros de habitación, Sirius y Remus asintieron. La reunión continuó en esta tónica por bastante tiempo, discutiendo estrategias y asignando tareas, hasta la mañana, cuando Dumbledore despachó a sus miembros a sus respectivas asignaciones.

Continuará..........

REVIEWS

Loka-Park-Felton: bueno aunque tarde, aquí lo tienes. Besos

Aryblack: jajaja, sólo un poquito jajaja. Aquí tienes el capi, esperamos que te guste. Besos

Gala Snape: Hola!! Lo extraño sería que no pelearan. En este capítulo nadie los verá juntos, pero falta poco para lo bueno. Besos

Murtilla: gracias por dejar tu review aún sin tiempo. Que bueno que te gustara. Besos

Azalea: Ron es un cabezón, veremos como le sienta cuando se entere, aunque conociéndolo seguro que nada bien. La boda fue muy bonita y es normal estar nervioso en esa situación

yui the vampire: Nos alegra que te gusten, esperamos que te vaya muy bien con tu fict. Besos


	20. La reunión de prefectos

Capítulo 20

La reunión de prefectos.

-Malfoy- llamó Snape mientras la clase de pociones de sexto año Gryffindor/ Slytherin estaba limpiando sus escritorios.- Quédese. Tengo algo que discutir con usted.

Sorprendido, Draco asintió, y procedió a limpiar su caldero. Cuando acabó, miró al lado de Gryffindor, esperando captar la mirada fija de Harry. No se decepcionó. Harry lanzó a su novio una pequeña sonrisa, e se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando Snape lo llamó.

-Potter- Snape arrastró las palabras-, dígale a los Premios Anuales que Malfoy no podrá asistir a la reunión de prefectos esta noche.

Harry asintió, y con un último vistazo a Draco salió del cuarto con rumbo a la sala de prefectos. Después de que Harry se fuera, Snape dio la vuelta hacia Draco y comentó:

-Sabe muy bien que Voldemort está planeando un ataque pronto.

-Sí, profesor, estoy completamente enterado de eso- contestó Draco.

Snape asintió.

-Me ayudará a elaborar las pociones que nos ayudarán en caso de un ataque. Sígame.

Draco siguió a su profesor de pociones hasta una sala colindante, que resultó ser el laboratorio privado de Snape. El rubio miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las extensas provisiones de ingredientes de pociones alineados cuidadosamente y etiquetados en varios tubos de cristal, con la mayoría de las cuales nunca antes se había tropezado. Había también varios calderos con soluciones hirviendo a fuego lento, burbujeando, pociones viscosas, y varias botellas de tónicos. Después de mirar boquiabierto unos minutos, Draco dio la vuelta hacia su profesor y preguntó:

-¿Qué pociones vamos a hacer, profesor?

-Muchas. Trabajará conmigo durante las próximas dos semanas, así que perdóneme por robarle parte de su precioso tiempo con Potter- dijo Snape perezosamente. Draco sentía sus orejas enrojecían. Snape pretendió no haberlo notado y continuó-. Empezaremos con soluciones curativas y reconstituyentes sencillas, ya Madam Pomfrey está pidiendo que volvamos a llenar sus provisiones. Luego seguiremos con pociones curativas más complicadas, como _Skele-Gro_, que sin ninguna duda será necesaria si hay un ataque. Después de eso, _Veritaserum _de diferentes grados de potencia, así como otras pociones altamente volátiles. Espero que investigue sobre estas pociones por su cuenta, y venga preparado. No podemos permitirnos ningún accidente o error. ¿Está claro?

-Sí señor- respondió Draco-. ¿Con qué poción empezaremos?

-_Poción de pimienta_. Vaya a conseguir los ingredientes en el segundo armario partiendo de la puerta. Utilice la caldera de estaño del tamaño cinco, necesito un lote grande- parloteó Snape, mientras comenzaba a trabajar en otra poción curativa. Draco reunió dichos materiales e instaló la caldera justo al lado de otra que contenía una poción púrpura y gelatinosa.

-Excúseme, Profesor, ¿pero qué es esta poción?- preguntó Draco, señalando la sustancia púrpura.

-Es una poción experimental. Estoy intentando encontrar una manera de debilitar las defensas de Voldemort- contestó Snape secamente, antes de regresar a su poción. Draco asintió y se dispuso a comenzar la preparación de poción de pimienta, que era la primera de las tres pociones que debería hacer esa noche.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione estaban en la sala de prefectos con los otros prefectos, además de los Premios Anuales, Roger Davies y Cho Chang. Harry tomaba notas atentamente, no deseando mirar a su anterior novia ni al novio de ella.

-Y como estaba diciendo- habló Cho-, estamos designados para hacer rondas cada noche alrededor del castillo con los profesores, como precaución ante el rumor de un ataque.

-Sí, y creo que es mejor si lo hacemos por turnos, si no todos terminaremos muy cansados después de patrullar por el castillo cada noche- continuó Roger. Granger y Boot, haréis las rondas los Lunes y Miércoles con Dryson y Bulstrode, la Profesora Sinistra estará con vosotros. Brocklehurst y McMillan, haréis las rondas los Martes y los Jueves conmigo, el Profesor Flitwick estará con nosotros. Potter y Malfoy, haréis las rondas las rondas los Viernes y Domingos con Cho, la profesora McGonagall estará con vosotros. Los Sábados estarán encargados los profesores Snape y Sprout. ¿Está claro? 

Todos asintieron.

-Reunión concluida. Nos vemos en la siguiente- dijo Cho, y los prefectos rápidamente acomodaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a cenar-. Harry, me permites una palabra.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y después de que le dijera a la muchacha de tupido cabello que se adelantara al comedor, Harry hizo frente a Cho.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, sólo quiero hablar- replicó Cho, sonriendo con malicia.

-Estoy seguro- aceptó Harry sarcásticamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho-. Ahora, de verdad, ¿hay alguna razón para privarme de mi cena?

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan frío conmigo?- preguntó Cho, haciendo pucheros.

-Oh, caramba, no lo sé.

-Harry, iré al punto. Quiero salir contigo otra vez.

Harry elevó una ceja.

-¿Y Davies?

-Bien, sólo déjame decir que... él no me satisface de la manera que tú podrías.

-Sí, seguro. Tú estabas gozando bastante cuando os atrapé a ti y a él fajando como conejitos en celo.

-En serio, Harry, Roger fue un error- continuó Cho.

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de eso exactamente?

-¡Oh, vamos, Harry! ¡Deja de ser un gilipollas!

-No puedo. Nací con uno.

-¡Entonces deja de ser un burro listo! ¡Juro que voy a poner una queja contra ti!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por rechazar la pésima tentativa de mi ex-novia para regresar conmigo? Tengo una relación, Cho, y es seria. No quiero comprometer lo que tengo ahora debido a ti- contestó Harry mientras intentaba controlar su enfado.

-Estás diciendo eso sólo para deshacerte de mi- replicó Cho-. No puedes engañarme, Harry. No te he visto con ninguna otra.

-Bien, y Crabbe será el próximo Ministro de Magia. No tengo tiempo para esto, Cho. Pienso que quedó bastante claro que acabábamos cuando comenzaste a follarte a Davies. Respeté tu decisión. Ahora, por favor, respeta la mía. No quiero salir contigo otra vez, ¿bien?- terminó sin rodeos, luego tomó su bolsa y salió del cuarto, dejando a una confusa y enfadada Cho.

En los días que siguieron, Cho llegó a comportarse considerablemente desagradable con Harry, culpándolo casi siempre por cada estropicio hecho por otros Prefectos. Debido a esto, Harry se estaba poniendo de peor genio cada vez, algo de lo cual Draco tomó rápidamente nota. Un viernes, después de hacer rondas hasta altas horas de la noche con Draco, Cho, y la Profesora McGonagall, el rubio lo arrinconó cerca de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado amargado toda la semana- preguntó Draco, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Draco. Estupendo- contestó Harry sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo Draco con exasperación.

-Bien, bien. Vayamos adentro- replicó Harry. Se colocó frente al retrato de la señora gorda y murmuró la contraseña para permitir que Draco y el mismo entraran a la sala común ahora desierta.

-Es una sala bastante agradable- observó Draco, mirando alrededor de la sala común-. Pero me gusta más cuando no hay luz.

-Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué te ha estado incomodando toda la semana?- preguntó Draco, una vez que se ubicó cómodamente al lado de Harry.

-Cho Chang, ¿quién más?- contestó Harry con malhumor-. ¿No me digas que no has notado que esa perra ha estado detrás de mí la semana entera?

Draco asintió.

-En todo caso, ¿por qué está tan enfadada contigo? ¿Discutiste con ella durante la última reunión?

-En una manera de hablar, sí.

-¿Podrías ser algo más específico? Lo juro, Harry- dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ella me preguntó si podríamos salir otra vez- contestó Harry rotundo. 

Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Pero pensé que ella salía con ese individuo realmente ardiente, Davies?

-Sí, lo hace. Creo. Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

-Dije que pensaba que ella estaba saliendo con ese individuo REALMENTE ARDIENTE, Davies- contestó Draco, sin ni siquiera ruborizarse. 

Harry elevó una ceja.

-¿Y crees que Davies es ardiente, huh?

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- bufó Harry con indignación. Draco sonrió.

-No te preocupes, aún pienso que tú eres mejor.

-Bien

-Uh-huh. Y de todos modos, ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Sobre tú y ella saliendo otra vez, quiero decir?

-Le dije que estoy en una relación seria y no estaba interesado en salir con ella- contestó Harry-. Entonces se molestó, y decidió hacer de mi vida un infierno. ¡Lo juro, cuanta inmadurez! Se me hace un milagro pensar cómo demonios la hicieron Premio Anual. Qué locos.

-¿Y por qué te afecta tanto?- preguntó Draco repentinamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no me afecta! ¡Fue sólo por despotricar!

-Oh sí, estás afectado. Todavía te gusta, ¿verdad?- insistió Draco sospechoso.

-Ridículo. ¿Por qué aún me gustaría?

-Eres un amargado. Si no te sintieras atraído por ella más, no estarías tan afectado por lo que está haciendo. ¿Así que todavía te gusta?

-¿Estás intentando decir que todavía me gusta esa mujer? ¿Necesito recordarte que estamos juntos ahora?

Draco seguía silencioso.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú, de entre toda la gente!- gritó Harry con ira.

-¡Entonces asegúrame que ya no te gusta más!- gritó Draco a su vez.

Harry se sentó mientras respiraba calmadamente.

-Esto es ridículo, Draco. No quiero discutir ahora contigo. Cho es mi ex novia. Estoy interesado en ella de la misma manera que estoy interesado en pociones. ¿Por qué dudas de mí, en todo caso? Ahora estoy contigo.

-Pero toda la semana, has estado al borde de sufrir un colapso debido a esa mujer. Ella ha estado en tu mente toda la semana- declaró Draco, sentándose también.

-Draco, ella ha sido tan molesta como el infierno durante esta última semana, ¿cómo supones que ignore eso?

-No lo sé...sólo hazlo. Estoy seguro que se detendrá una vez que se de cuenta que no le prestas ninguna atención.

Harry jaló a Draco cerca de él.

-Lo siento- susurró en el oído del rubio.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Draco.

-Por plantearte este...asunto. Sé que en lugar de eso debía haberme dedicado a adorarte- contestó Harry, sonriendo.

-Oh seguro que tienes razón sobre eso, Señor Potter. Ahora, adórame antes de que te castigue- replicó Draco juguetonamente, y Harry lo besó de lleno en los labios, la anterior discusión olvidada.

Continuará...

Reviews

Gala Snape: Hola amiga. En este capi ya no te puedes quejar, además que han pasado más tiempo juntos, se han puesto celosos. Te quedan sólo 2 capítulos para ver mucha más acción. Besitos

Diabolik: Hola, muchas gracias. Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Besitos

Murtilla: Jajaja, como verás las peleillas entre Harry y Draco siguen, pero es normal en las parejas. Pero se quieren mucho y solucionarán sus problemas. Besitos

Azalea: No sabemos de que cámara hablan, suponemos que en próximos capítulos lo averiguaremos, pero se da a entender que es una especie de refugio. Besitos

Loka-Park-Felton: Gracias a ti por seguir la traducción. Besitos

Aryblack: Jijiji. Será secreto de sumario. Besitos

Cerdo Volador: Lo puedes leer en el nombre de autor de maria-jonan. Te lo mandamos en un correo, pero no sabemos si te llegó. Besitos

Jane Eyre Parker: hola guapísima. Debes estar muy liada preparándote para el cole, ¿empieza este lunes, no? Te agradecemos mucho que sigas nuestras cosillas. Sip, el pobre Draco sale muy mal parado en este fic, pero se recuperará prontito. Besitos


End file.
